Нестабильность
by daikini
Summary: Сефирот поздравил Генезиса с завершением очередной миссии несколько необычным способом. Генерал и СОЛДЖЕР Второго (а затем и Первого) Класса начинают свои бурные отношения, а бедного Анджила остается только пожалеть! Перевод фанфика Soyna "Unstable".
1. Глава 1

\- Поздравляю с завершением миссии.  
В безэмоциональном голосе мужчины четко слышалась усталость. Его тяжелые шаги гулко отдавались под сводами брифинг-комнаты, вдоль стен которой безостановочно прохаживался Сефирот. Два СОЛДЖЕРа Второго Класса отсалютовали, вытянувшись по струнке, с локтями, отставленными под четко определенным углом от мускулистых торсов. Генерал лениво моргнул и обошел их вокруг, ибо вид спереди его утомил.  
А вот этот ракурс было гораздо интереснее…  
Пока он распинался об их не-очень-выдающихся успехах в последней миссии, его глаза ощупывали пару прекрасных круглых ягодиц, туго обтянутых красными кожаными штанами. Мужчина приподнял бровь.  
\- Теперь доложитесь Лазарду, и увидимся на новом задании, - наконец уронил он и с усмешкой положил ладонь на вышеупомянутые выпуклости, крепко их сжимая и убеждаясь в их совершенной упругости.  
\- Свободны.  
Генезис мог поклясться, что его глаза округлились, когда он почувствовал бесцеремонную руку, опустившуюся на его зад. Повергнутый в состояние шока, он не смог отреагировать на это смелое прикосновение, а генерал уже отпустил их. С большим трудом Генезис смог отдать честь и удалиться.  
Сефирот только что схватил его за задницу, а потом выставил вон. Генезис старался не смотреть в лицо среброголовому мужчине, но мог поклясться, что по нему скользнула ухмылка. Редко кто мог заставить его смутиться и потерять дар речи, это было так неожиданно, но приятно. Анджил отсалютовал и Генезис повторил его движение, стараясь, чтобы шок от произошедшего не испортил его осанку. Он давно положил на Сефирота глаз, этого невозможно избежать, все им восхищались, ибо он был идеален во всем. Генезис до сих пор ощущал жар и тяжесть прикосновения и размышлял, было ли это для генерала лишь игрой или чем-то большим.  
Ухмылка Сефирота стала шире при виде удаляющегося рыжеволосого, с выпрямленной спиной и ничего не выражающим лицом, с которого мигом пропали высокомерие и заносчивость. Так вот что необходимо, чтобы заставить Генезиса Рапсодоса замолчать…Интересно. А задница у него отличная. Сефирот был доволен - сегодня он получил очень много нужной информации.

\- Каков нахал, - прошептал себе под нос Генезис, выходя в холл и оставляя Сефирота позади. Он потер место, атакованное наглой рукой.  
\- Что? – спросил Анджил, широко улыбаясь. – Мы успешно завершили миссию и теперь нас, наверняка, повысят.  
Генезис обернулся к другу детства: – Он схватил меня за задницу!  
Глаза Анджила расширились: – Да ладно?  
\- Да! Схватил! – выпалил Генезис и, развернувшись на каблуках, зашагал дальше, закипая от гнева.  
\- …Понятно, - пробормотал Анджил. Он не знал, что сказать. В добавок ко всему, он не знал, насколько «неожиданным» стало для Генезиса покушение на его аппетитный зад. – Может быть, он случайно, - предположил он, передернувшись и стараясь догнать стремительно шагающего впереди друга.  
\- Он. Схватил. Меня. За зад! – процедил через стиснутые зубы Генезис, шагами отмечая каждое слово.  
Анджил открыл рот для ответа, но его друг не дал ему вымолвить ни слова. – Если он считает, что это сойдет ему с рук, то глубоко ошибается!  
\- Уверен, что этому есть разумное объяснение, - почти прошипел Анджил, оглядываясь на заполнявших холл людей. Они уже начали перешептываться и переглядываться. Он отпугнул нескольких кадетов своим фирменным убийственным взглядом, борясь с желанием закрыть руками лицо.  
Генезис остановился, не обращая внимание на взгляды других людей. Он обернулся и ткнул пальцем в грудь Анджила.  
– Разумное объяснение?  
Тычок повторился.  
– Я в курсе, что у меня восхитительная задница, но он мог сначала спросить, а потом уже хватать!  
Генезис развернулся и продолжил свое ураганное шествие по холлу, заставляя друга поспешить за ним.  
\- Или, по крайней мере, позволить мне ответить ему тем же!  
Мозги в голове Анджила со скрипом переваривали последнее заявление. По крайней мере они уже дошли до крыла, где было не так людно. Уже виднелись лифты, это было отлично, поскольку означало, что скоро они окажутся в офисе Лазарда, где уже не смогут беседовать о задницах, на какое-то время.

– Не смею спрашивать, но…ты имеешь в виду, что был бы не против…тоже…потрогать…его…за задницу?  
Генезис нажал кнопки лифта, задавая ему путь на Уровень 51, и закатил глаза. – А ты видел его задницу?  
Он прислонился к стене лифта со скрещенными руками, его лицо приняло мечтательное выражение.  
– Да с удовольствием я бы подержался за нее! А тут он берет и делает первый шаг!  
В расстройстве он выбросил вперед руку и оскалился.  
– Я хотел подождать, пока не стану СОЛДЖЕРом Первого Класса, но если он хочет поиграть по таким правилам, то будь что будет!  
Выражение лица Анджила можно было описать как: «О, Боги, слишком много информации, кто-нибудь, сжальтесь и пристукните меня!» Он ничего не ответил, лишь скрестил руки на груди и нейтрально промычал, надеясь, что до Генезиса дойдет и он остановиться. Обычно это не срабатывало. Но всегда ведь есть надежда, ведь так?  
\- Никому не позволено хватать меня за зад и просто ухмыляться мне в лицо! – выпалил Генезис. – То, что он лицо компании и генерал, не дает ему на это право!

Двери лифта открылись и Генезис вылетел наружу, Анджил последовал за ним, стараясь поспевать за разъяренным другом, надеясь, что он больше не будет распыляться о том, как Сефирот Схватил Его За Зад.  
\- После такого унижения мне, похоже, необходим душ! – сказал Генезис. Охранник открыл перед ними дверь в офис Лазарда.  
К облегчению Анджила, в присутствии начальства Генезис больше на упоминал о задницах. Слушая хвалебные речи Лазарда, он был сосредоточен и лишь прикусывал зубами нижнюю губу, однако, директор этого не заметил или просто проигнорировал. Визит был краток, учитывая плотное расписание Лазарда, так что они удалились на вполне заслуженный отдых. Анджил очень устал, миссия была не из легких, так что он пробормотал: «Увидимся позже» и скрылся в своей комнате, прежде чем Генезис смог вовлечь его в очередной разговор.  
Рыжеволосый все еще кипел от возмущения, даже душ не помог, он по-прежнему чувствовал жадное прикосновение, когда, собираясь ложиться в постель, натянул боксеры.  
Генезис слышал, как похрапывает Анджил в своей комнате, так что было неразумно будить друга для очередной лекции о том, как важно, что Сефирот схватил его за задницу.  
Он забрался под одеяло, рассуждая, а чтобы он почувствовал, если бы на пути генерала не было преграды из кожаных штанов. Его рука была горячей и сильной.  
Блаженная улыбка осветила лицо Генезиса, и он уснул.


	2. Глава 2

Прошло всего несколько минут, как в дверь постучали. Она тихонько открылась, и в комнату на цыпочках проскользнула высокая фигура.  
\- Джен? – в темноте спальни прозвучал низкий голос, и постель прогнулась под весом мужчины, заполонившего все мысли Генезиса. На своем лице он почувствовал легкое, точно перышко, прикосновение. – Пожалуйста, проснись…  
Генезис ощутил осторожные пальцы на своей щеке и с радостью прильнул к ним. Он открыл глаза и моргнул несколько раз, пытаясь сфокусировать свой взгляд на туманной фигуре, возвышающейся над ним. Голос не был похож на голос Анджила, тем более его друг никогда не допускал нежностей, будя его по утрам. Тень стала четче, и он разглядел каскад серебристых волос, окружающих царственное лицо, и слегка светящиеся зеленым глаза.  
\- Сефирот? – прошептал он, и рука, затянутая в перчатку, замерла на его лице.  
\- Тише, мой хороший, - без предупреждения Сефирот прижал палец к его припухшим губам.  
– Ничего не говори. Я знаю, ты вправе сердиться на меня, но, пожалуйста, выслушай. Понимаю, что мое сегодняшнее поведение было неуважительным по отношению к тебе, и у меня нет оправдания, кроме всепоглощающего желания находиться рядом с тобой. Ты заставляешь меня терять контроль над собой, Генезис, как только я вижу тебя, меня охватывает желание прикоснуться к твоему прекрасному, божественному телу, когда тебя нет рядом, меня снедает тоска по твоему замечательному голосу…И тогда мое сердце бьется сильнее в моей груди. Вокруг тебя вращается весь мой мир. Прошу, прости меня, пожалуйста, дай мне еще один шанс доказать тебе, как я сожалею о случившемся. Разреши показать, как глубоки к тебе мои чувства.  
При этих словах сердце Генезиса воспарило ввысь. Он еще раз повторил их в своей голове и улыбнулся наклонившемуся к нему мужчине. Сефирот ждал его ответа.  
\- Что же, тебе многое придется сделать, - осторожно сказал он, - и чем ты собрался искупить такое унижение, которому подверг меня?  
\- Я сделаю, что угодно, - жарко прошептал генерал на ухо Генезису, осмелившись снова прикоснуться к его щеке, как к хрупкой и бесценной китайской статуэтке. – Скажи, чего ты хочешь, и я с радостью все сделаю, любимый.  
Страстный шепот Сефирота и его колебания перед прикосновением заставляли рыжеволосого дрожать. Сефирот спрашивал его, что тот мог сделать, чтобы искупить свою вину!  
…и он назвал его «любимым».  
…и сделает, что угодно для Генезиса.

– Для начала, - сказал он, улыбаясь, - поцелуй меня.  
\- С удовольствием, - пробормотал Сефирот, нежно беря его за подбородок и поворачивая к себе. Он наклонился и закрыл глаза. Генерал осторожно прикоснулся губами к губам юноши, затем мягко раздвинул их языком, прося позволения зайти дальше.  
Генезис закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на том, как губы Серебряного Генерала прижимались к нему. Он приоткрыл рот, позволяя теплому языку скользнуть внутрь. Сефирот тихо простонал, когда поцелуй углубился и стал более страстным. Генезис почувствовал, как желание поглощает его, он вытолкнул язык Сефирота и с удивлением ощутил, что генерал позволил ему вести в поцелуе. Это натолкнуло юношу на мысль о том, как можно использовать этот умелый дразнящий язычок…  
Им пришлось разорвать поцелуй только лишь из-за нехватки воздуха. Генезис всмотрелся в наполненные страстью зеленые глаза, но их заслоняли серебряные пряди. Он мог поклясться, что на бледных щеках загорелся румянец. Генезис протянул руку и вплел пальцы в струящиеся волосы, отводя их от завораживающих глаз.  
\- Твои губы и язычок очаровательны, - промурлыкал он, - Интересно, а что ты еще умеешь?  
\- Ты позволишь мне это показать, мой дорогой сладкий пирожок? – страстно прошептал Сефирот, пробегая пальцами по шее Генезиса, по его ключице, вниз по груди и кружа ими вокруг аккуратной впадинки в центре живота.  
– Это будет честью для меня, если ты позволишь мне ласкать тебя, осыпать тебя поцелуями любви и страсти…разреши мне сделать тебя счастливым.  
Генезис подумал, что «сладкий пирожок» было немного слишком, но властная рука, ласкающая его тело, отвлекала от странного прозвища. Легкие прикосновения губ к коже и дразнящие поцелуи обещали блаженство.  
Мысли об этом и пальцы, танцующие под резинкой его боксеров, заставили его член напрячься. Сефирот спустился ниже, целуя и нежно лаская его шею.  
\- О, да, сделай меня счастливым, - сказал Генезис и низко застонал, затем протянул руку, погрузив ее в шелковистую гриву и легонько подталкивая голову мужчины ниже.  
\- Если бы только знал, как долго я ждал этого…, - дыхание Сефирота обожгло кожу Генезиса, его язык проник во впадинку пупка, затем двинулся дальше, ниже. Он приподнял бедра юноши и стянул с него боксеры, выпуская на волю его розовый напряженный член.  
\- Как прекрасно, - выдохнул среброголовый генерал и вопросительно поглядел на Генезиса, его губы застыли в нескольких сантиметрах от теплой трепещущей плоти. – Можно?  
Сефирот просил позволения сделать ему минет! Сильные, но нежные руки гладили юношу по бедрам, его приоткрытый рот выглядел так, как будто был готов поглотить его целиком.  
Генезис отчаянно жалел, что не сможет сфотографировать это лицо, эти умоляюще глаза. Он чувствовал теплое дыхание на своем перевозбужденном члене. Потребовалось все его самообладание, чтобы не вскинуть вверх бедра и не вонзиться в эти соблазнительные губы.  
Но он не мог так поступить под взглядом этих сверкающих глаз.  
– Да, можно, - прошептал он.  
\- Спасибо, я счастлив, - Сефирот склонил голову и поцеловал розовеющую головку, слизывая капельку выступившей смазки. Генезис сладко содрогнулся, почувствовав поцелуи генерала, проложившие дорожку вниз по всей длине ствола, а затем его язык прошелся вверх, обвел головку и скользнул в крохотную расщелинку, сочившуюся белой жидкостью.  
\- Ты такой вкусный, - простонал мужчина, подняв на юношу глаза, наполненные темным желанием, а затем расслабил горло и впустил Генезиса в свой рот.  
Генезис откинул голову и подкинул бедра, позволив восхитительному чувству поглотить себя. Его окружало влажное тепло, а умелые прикосновения языка сводили с ума.  
И снова он зарылся руками в волосы и потянул вниз. Зеленые глаза встретились с лазурными, а прекрасные губы улыбнулись вокруг его члена, медленно погрузившегося внутрь на полную длину.  
Генезис закатил глаза, выпустил шелковое серебро и вцепился в простыни. Внизу его живота начало скапливаться сладкое напряжение.  
Тяжелая рука в перчатке опустилась на его бедра, и Сефирот ускорил свои движения. Затянутые в кожу пальцы ласкали тяжелую мошонку, и этого было слишком много.  
Генерал застонал, держа во рту твердый член, вибрация распространилась по нему, усиливая наслаждение. Сефирот втянул щеки, усиливая давление на плоть, умело двигая головой вверх и вниз. Комнату наполнили громкие хлюпающие звуки. Его пальцы по-прежнему ласкали мягкие яички Генезиса, затем легонько прошлись по промежности. Генезис метался по постели, и Сефирот понял, что долго он не продержится. Генерал расслабил горло и взял его целиком. В глубоком проникновении он был экспертом, а его глаза почти умоляли Генезиса выплеснуть семя ему в рот.  
Генезис не смог сдержаться и испустил хриплый стон. Обычно он мог продержаться дольше, но всего было слишком много. Его бедра вскинулись, и он отпустил себя.  
Юноша выкрикнул имя Сефирота и распростерся на сбитых простынях.  
\- Это самое прекрасное зрелище и всего, что я видел, - промурлыкал Сефирот, выпустил изо рта член Генезиса и слизнул семя с уголков губ. Он подтянулся наверх, навис над юношей и запечатлел еще один жадный поцелуй на его губах. Затем он склонился к жемчужному ушку Генезиса и прошептал волшебные слова.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Генезис Рапсодос, и в следующий раз я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня, если ты не против.  
Генезис зажмурился, пребывая в блаженстве от этих чудесных слов. – С удовольствием выполню твою просьбу, - он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь усмирить колотящееся сердце.  
Сефирот тихо простонал, когда Генезис потянулся вверх за новым поцелуем.  
Громкий стук в дверь заставил его упасть на кровать и повернуться к двери.  
\- Что! – закричал он, недовольный, что ему помешали.  
\- Вставай, ты уже на пять минут опоздал, - через дверь сказал Анджил. Ранее он слышал странные звуки, доносившиеся из-за закрытой двери, но не горел желанием заглядывать и становиться свидетелем чего-нибудь…возмутительного. Анджил был уже полностью одет и умыт, выглядя эталоном СОЛДЖЕРа Второго Класса, кем он собственно говоря и был. Быстрый взгляд на часы сказал ему, что прошло уже семь минут, а времени осталось только на быстрый завтрак.  
\- Я ухожу через три минуты, - предупредил он, - или ты соберешься, или я уйду…, «и хоть раз с наслаждением тихо и спокойно проведу утро» добавил он про себя.  
Генезис открыл глаза и был слегка ошарашен словами Анджила. Он моргнул и обвел взглядом смятые простыни и пустую комнату.  
Он резко сел и огляделся. Когда Сефирот был здесь, комната была темной, заполненной тенями, а сейчас она была наполнена светом, все это сбивало с толка. Все было не так…  
И тут его настигло понимание.  
Это был сон.  
Он рухнул обратно на постель и застонал. Это осознание не было комфортным, так как сон был великолепен. Краткое прикосновение руки к его заду породило такой яркий сон. Он лежал и закипал от гнева при мысли о том, что Сефирот завел его настолько, что он увидел этого нахала во сне, пробирающегося к нему в комнату и ласкающего его.  
Сны всегда уступали реальности, а в реальности он все-таки нагнет генерала над столом и оттрахает до потери сознания.  
Сейчас он пойдет к нему в офис и потребует объяснений и извинений.  
\- Еще одну минуту, - сказал Анджил, уставившись на свои часы. 59 секунд, 58, 57…Может быть это утро пройдет так как надо! Будет просто замечательно если он посидит с чашкой горячего, черного кофе, чуть-чуть сладкого, со свежим выпуском Мидгар Таймс, разместившего статью об их предыдущей миссии…и самое лучшее, что рядом не будет раздражающего, капризного рыжеволосого, из-за которого он постоянно попадает в глупое положение! 12 секунд, 11, 10…  
Генезис открыл дверь и оскалился на Анджила, не обращая внимание ни на то, что тот залился краской, ни на то, что он был обнажен. Да, они были друзьями с детства и соседями по комнате, но Анджил считал, что ходить голым неприемлемо, по любой причине. Генезис так не считал.  
\- Дай мне еще пять минут, чтобы одеться! – выпалил он и забегал по комнате, одеваясь. – Подожди меня, ведь ты разбудил меня только пять минут назад.  
Анджил зарычал, прикрыл глаза и прислонился к стене, глядя, как Генезис надевает форму СОЛДЖЕРов Второго Класса.  
\- Ты не поверишь, что мне приснилось.  
И Генезис стал рассказывать.  
Анджил пожалел, что не оставил Генезиса спать и дальше.  
Генезис продолжал болтать, когда они вошли в столовую и продолжал громко говорить, детально описывая свое сновидение, главным героем которого был знаменитый генерал. Находящимся вокруг людям ничего не оставалось, как слушать, даже, если они этого не желали. Анджил очень, очень хотел оглохнуть.  
\- Генезис, - наконец резко сказал он тихим, почти шипящим голосом, которым он пользовался только в определенных случаях, - прекрати говорить о своем члене хотя бы на минуту, я пытаюсь поесть и сохранить ошметки моей чести и достоинства! Почему-то он больше не мог есть сосиски и омлет.  
Генезис закатил глаза. – Это очень важно! Он наставил вилку на своего друга. – Это случилось только благодаря чьему-то недостойному поведению! Генезис без спроса подцепил вилкой омлет, лежащий на тарелке Анджила.  
Тот подтолкнул тарелку в другу. – Угощайся, - с сарказмом сказал он.  
\- Тебе надо с ним разобраться, - предложил он. Анджил знал, что это очень, очень, очень плохой совет и много, много, много людей пострадает, но был маленький шанс, что все наладится, и его, Анджила Хьюли, оставят в покое и до конца своих дней ему не придется слушать об этой чертовой заднице. Так же ему надо будет поговорить с Сефиротом, ибо он наверняка не подозревал, какую бурю породил. Однако Анджила терзали смутные сомнения, что генерал отлично знал, во что ввязывается…  
\- Да, придется! Я поговорю с ним за обедом, - сказал Генезис, запихивая сосиску в рот, и продолжил: - Хочет он того или нет!  
\- Отлично. Если ты не возражаешь, вам надо будет уединиться для этого разговора, - Анджил посмотрел на часы и вскочил, - мне пора. Я обещал щен-, Заку понаблюдать за его тренировками.  
Генезис усмехнулся и посмотрел вслед уходящему Анджилу. Он всегда удивлялся отношениям друга и его «щенка», но Анджил с его благородными намерениями иногда выводил из себя.  
Однако эти мысли быстро вылетели у него из головы, вытесненные воспоминаниями о Сефироте и его руках. Он надеялся, что в приватной обстановке он сможет поговорить с ним…а может быть, и что-то большее.  
Генезис посмотрел на часы. Он знал расписание Сефирота, у него было три часа до того момента, когда жертва окажется в нужном месте – в своем офисе. Там он его и настигнет.  
С нетерпением юноша планировал предстоящий обеденный перерыв.


	3. Глава 3

Наконец-то, после трехчасовой изнурительной и скучнейшей конференции, Сефирот очутился в своем тихом спокойном офисе, в своем убежище. В ранге Первого Класса были несомненные преимущества: хорошая зарплата, личное место на парковке и, что самое важное, он мог трахать кого пожелает. Но, расплатой за все это были эти отвратительные собрания.  
Он откинулся на спинку комфортабельного кресла, положил ноги на край стола и нажал кнопку вызова секретарши.  
\- У меня перерыв, и я не желаю, чтобы меня беспокоили в течение ближайшего часа.  
Он не стал ожидать ответа.  
Закрыв глаза, генерал положил переплетенные пальцы на колени, и усмешка проскользнула по его губам. У него было много неотложных дел, и самое главное из них заключалось в том, чтобы вспомнить ощущение от упругой задницы Генезиса в своей ладони.  
А совсем рядом, прямо за дверьми его офиса, вышеупомянутый рыжеволосый СОЛДЖЕР скалился на секретаршу, пытающуюся что- то втолковать ему.  
\- Мне необходимо видеть его, сейчас же!  
Он не собирался позволять какой-то престарелой кошелке с сальными волосами говорить ему, что можно, а что нельзя.  
\- Он потребовал, что бы его в ближайший час никто не беспокоил, сэр, - спокойно объясняла женщина, ее голос неприятно царапнул слух Генезиса.  
Он стиснул зубы. Этот…мужчина бесцеремонно схватил его за зад, а теперь ему не разрешают увидеться с ним? Это было неслыханно. - Я хочу, чтобы вы доложили, что я, Генезис Рапсодос, испрашиваю разрешение на аудиенцию у его святейшества, ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС!. Он стукнул кулаком по столу и с небольшим разочарованием увидел, что она - секретарша - даже не вздрогнула.  
\- Присядьте и подождите, через час вы сможете с ним поговорить, - сказала женщина и вынула пилку для ногтей. У Генезиса не было выбора, кроме как сесть на один из стульев в приемной и кидать на нее ненавидящие взгляды.  
Некоторое время они сидели и переглядывались, и только скрежещущий звук от пилки, скользящей по ногтям секретарши, эхом раздавался в комнате. Вдруг интерком ожил.  
\- Принесите мне что-нибудь на обед.  
Секретарша отложила пилку, недовольная поступившим приказом, и бросила на Генезиса предостерегающий взгляд.  
\- Мясо. Сейчас, - сухо донеслось из динамика, и женщина поджала губы, вставая и надевая пиджак.  
– Да, сэр. Конечно, сэр, - ответила она, острым взглядом полоснув по рыжеволосому.  
\- Сидите. На. Месте! – проинструктировала она его и удалилась из комнаты.  
Генезис послушно сидел, пока демоническая женщина не скрылась, слушая, как ее каблучки цокают по плитке пола. Да ни за что в жизни он не будет следовать приказам какой-то штучки, совершенно не знакомой с модой.  
В добавок, у него всегда были проблемы с приказами, лишь только приказавший исчезал из виду.  
Сефирот скрывался за этой дверью, и он намеревался с ним серьезно поговорить! Это было совершенно необходимо, после его возмутительного поступка, повлекшего за собой сумасшедший в своей реальности сон. Лицо Генезиса расплылось в улыбке при мысли о Сефироте, стоящим на коленях – не во сне – и делающим отличный минет.  
\- Ты у меня получишь мясо, - пробормотал он, прошел мимо стола церберистой секретарши и распахнул двери офиса с такой силой, что они с громким стуком отскочили от стен и чуть было не сбили его с ног. Увернувшись, он вошел в уютный кабинет и с шумом захлопнул за собой двери.  
\- Вы обязаны объясниться и извиниться передо мной! – прокричал он расслабленно сидящему в кресле за большим, сделанным из темного дерева столом мужчине.  
Вне всякого сомнения, Сефирот онемел, потеряв дар речи на краткое мгновение, когда Генезис с грохотом вторгся на его территорию, чуть было не расквасив себе нос. Он даже на секунду почувствовал что-то странное в животе, почти заставившее его рассмеяться. Но, все прошло прежде, чем генерал смог осознать произошедшее, и еще до того, как Генезис озвучил свои нелепые претензии, Сефирот приподнял бровь и поудобнее устроился в кресле. У него было еще сорок пять минут обеденного перерыва и появление Мистера Крепкая Задница было как нельзя кстати.  
\- Примите мои извинения за недостаточно полную программу вашего обучения. На следующем заседании я подниму вопрос о включении в нее навыков правильного прохождения сквозь двери, - «извинился» он, сочувствующе поглядев на вошедшего с тенью усмешки на лице, а затем его глаза стали бесстыдно ощупывать тело Генезиса. Сефирот никогда не скрывал своих желаний, ибо было не зачем, он всегда получал то, чего хотел.  
Генезис стиснул зубы и кулаки. Краска бросилась ему в лицо при этих снисходительных словах. И генерал даже не привстал с места… - Не надо издеваться надо мной! Вы прекрасно знаете, зачем я пришел! - он стремительно подошел и попытался не замечать ощупывающий взгляд зеленых глаз. - Вы схватили меня за зад без разрешения, и я требую извинений! Он расставил ноги и уперся взглядом в лицо Сефирота, наблюдая за его выражением. И чего он совершенно не ожидал…так это того, что генерал искренне забавлялся.  
\- И вы проникли в офис вышестоящего начальства, пренебрегая его приказом. Я мог бы отстранить вас только лишь за это, - восхитился Сефирот, на краткий миг надевая бесстрастную маску для демонстрации власти. Просто, чтобы дать юноше понять, что он позволяет так с собой разговаривать. И это может прекратиться в любой момент. Кроме того, было забавно увернуться от прямого ответа на вопрос, заставляя Генезиса раздражаться и краснеть. Славно было бы подержать его, злящегося, за задницу.  
Генезис вздернул нос и скрестил руки. «Я не буду пускать по нему слюни, только не сейчас» - подумал он, стараясь не дать руке подняться и вытереть подбородок, ибо Сефирот был неотразим в этой расслабленной позе. Его глаза не отрывались от обнаженной груди и живота. Мужчина очень редко надевал рубашку. Такой стиль одежды должен быть запрещен, особенно, с такой внешностью, как у генерала. Он просто напрашивался на восхищенные взгляды, хотя Генезис был уже слишком умудрен опытом для этого.  
\- Я не просил хватать меня, но требую извинений. И я забуду о вашей ошибке, - сказал рыжеволосый и посмотрел на Сефирота сверху вниз. Улыбка, медленно проявившаяся на лице серебряного генерала, слегка его обескуражила и породила толпу мурашек, пробежавших по его коже, которых, как он надеялся, это сноб не заметил.  
В ответ он услышал краткий смешок, за которым последовала усмешка, воплощавшая в себе невероятную смесь угрозы и вожделения.  
\- Я вижу, что вы расстроены, - дипломатично вымолвил Сефирот, медленно опуская ноги на пол и вставая с кресла, мускулы на его животе мягко перекатывались под кожей в такт его шагам, когда он прошел к двери и запер ее. Затем он вернулся, прислонился к столу и взял юношу за подбородок, побуждая его поднять глаза.  
\- Я окажу тебе честь, позволив ублажить меня орально, - сказал он, растягивая слова, большим пальцем проводя по губам Генезиса, как бы пробуя их на ощупь. Генерал удовлетворенно хмыкнул; они были мягкие и полные, как будто созданные для его удовольствия.  
Генезис впал в транс от действий Сефирота, прикосновение кружило голову, и он не сразу сообразил, что именно только что услышал. Ощущение ласки на губах удивило и, одновременно, возбудило его.  
Рыжеволосый собрал всю силу воли, чтобы не вобрать этот наглый палец в рот, ненавидя себя за это желание. Но, он ничего не мог с собой поделать, стоявший рядом мужчина испускал похоть каждой клеточкой своего безупречного тела.  
\- И ты полагаешь, что так можно извиниться, - прошептал Генезис. Он был не в силах сказать это громче, а палец снова пробежал по его приоткрывшимся губам. Тело юноши реагировало на это простое прикосновение, светящиеся зеленые глаза Сефирота и обезоруживающая улыбка затягивали в омут наслаждения.  
\- Давай, ты подумаешь над этим позже…, - хрипло сказал генерал, вталкивая палец в теплый, влажный рот Генезиса, позволяя ему облизнуть и пососать его. Это было многообещающе. Свободной рукой Сефирот расстегнул молнию на брюках и достал свой внушительный, белый член, абсолютно невозмутимо и уверенно демонстрируя его: - После того, как мы закончим?


	4. Глава 4

Генезис не справился с искушением и взял предложенный палец в рот. Его глаза прикрылись веками, а тело наклонилось чуть вперед.  
Не было никаких сил отрицать тот факт, что Сефирот был воплощенной сексуальностью. Он легко мог довести закоренелого в своей гетеросексуальности мужчину до предела. Генезис никогда не был так близко к генералу, и его ноздри заполнил тонкий аромат ванили и роз. Казалось, что этот запах был абсолютно женским, но, почему-то, ему он необыкновенно шел. Сефирот не мог пахнуть по-другому.  
Рыжеволосый юноша посасывал палец, медленно входящий и неторопливо выходящий из его рта, и тихо простонал, когда генерал убрал руку с его подбородка.  
Звук расстегивающейся молнии заставил его открыть глаза и глянуть вниз. Слова Сефирота звенели у него в ушах, а глаза пожирали длинный эрегированный член, лежащий в руке мужчины.  
Генерал обхватил его пальцами у основания и несколько раз провел ими вдоль всей длины, и Генезис подумал, что просто сейчас упадет в обморок от этого восхитительного зрелища. Юноша услышал стон, и не сразу понял, что он сорвался с его собственных губ. Сефирот хмыкнул.  
\- Похоже, что это знак согласия. Генерал был более чем удовлетворен столь сильной реакцией вспыльчивого рыжеволосого юноши на его действия. От этого его член дернулся, звуки, издаваемые Генезисом, ласкающим губами палец, стали громче, взвинчивая страсть, и осознание того, что желал этого юноша совершенно неосознанно, добавляло огня в его кровь.  
Осторожно Сефирот высвободил палец из плена губ Генезиса. Другая часть его тела жаждала аналогичного нежного обхождения, так что он положил руку на затылок юноши, побуждая его спуститься вниз, и направил свой член ему в лицо.  
\- Соси.  
Сквозь туман вожделения Генезис с удивлением осознал себя стоящим на коленях, и задохнулся от ошеломительно вида – его взору предстал величественный белый член Сефирота, окруженный черной блестящей кожей брюк.  
Прозвучавшее требование развеяло дымку страсти, застилавшую его взор. Он вспомнил, для чего пришел сюда; это перед Генезисом должны были извиняться. И этим извинением должен был стать минет _ему_ , а не наоборот.  
Он сузил глаза и посмотрел вверх, скользя глазами по гибкому телу.  
– Ты всегда делаешь такие грубые предложения?  
\- Только тем, кто их заслуживает, - высокомерно ответил Сефирот, кивком головы указывая на свой член. Ответный взгляд синих глаз был проигнорирован. Он был возбужден и жаждал очутиться в этом жарком и влажном рту. Генезис должен был понять, что ему оказали несказанную милость, доступную далеко не всем.  
\- Хотя, если ты считаешь, что не справишься…, - медленно проговорил генерал, неопределенно махнув рукой, и делая движение, чтобы убрать свою эрекцию обратно, но Генезис схватил его за руку, не давая сделать это.  
Генезис улыбнулся надменно взирающему на него мужчине. Выражение лица Сефирота говорила об одном, однако подрагивающий член у его губ говорил совсем о другом. Юноша боролся с искушением уйти и оставить его одного, вынужденного справляться со своей похотью самостоятельно, но решил показать наглецу на что он способен; а потом заставить его оказать ему ответную услугу.  
Мысль о среброголовом Боге, стоящем перед ним на коленях, заставила рыжеволосого ощутить некий дискомфорт в собственных штанах.  
\- Я с этим прекрасно справлюсь, - низким голосом ответил Генезис, кладя одну руку генералу на бедро, а второй обхватывая теплую соблазнительную плоть, вздрогнувшую от его прикосновения. Он знал, чего желает Сефирот и не обращал внимания на его высокомерный вид. Ничего, скоро это выражение исчезнет.  
\- И я докажу, что тебе повезло привлечь _мое_ внимание к своей персоне. Генезис не стал ждать ответа и лизнул кончик истекающего смазкой члена.  
Все всякого сомнения, юноша был мастером оральных утех, и Сефирот вскользь подумал о том, кого еще ласкал этот умелый рот. Хотя сейчас, это не имело никакого значения; важно было только то, что творил своим языком рыжеволосый.  
\- Хммм, похоже на то, - проговорил он, требовательно подаваясь вперед бедрами. Хватка на шее Генезиса усилилась, в то время как юркий язычок юноши скользил по головке его члена, а обхватывающие пальцы медленно двигались вдоль всей длины.  
Генезис улыбнулся, ощутив такую реакцию. Все шло именно так, как он и предполагал. Язычок дразнил чувствительную головку, но губы не пропускали член глубже в рот, несмотря на усиливавшейся нажим руки Сефирота на его затылок.  
Он хотел, чтобы генерал стонал и просил его о ласках. Он хотел, чтобы этот великолепный водопад серебряных волос был откинут назад, и чтобы его хозяин извивался в пароксизме страсти. Он хотел всего этого и много чего еще.  
Генезис протянул свободную руку и поправил свою пульсирующую эрекцию, уже начавшую причинять ему некоторое неудобство в плену тесных брюк.  
При мысли о Сефироте, ласкающим его тело, он улыбнулся и представил себя, лежащим на столе. Бездумно юноша одной рукой гладил через брюки свой член, а другой рукой – теплый член генерала. Его язык гладил, ласкал и дразнил, а в голове билась мысль: «Сколько еще сможет выдержать Сефирот?»  
Генерал не мешал юноше действовать, слегка любопытствуя, что же он еще придумает, но, через некоторое время, он понял, что все слишком затягивается. Дымка неудовольствия заволокла его зеленые глаза. В итоге, он скрестил руки на груди и бесцеремонно бросил взгляд на стоящие на столе часы.  
\- И сколько времени ты планируешь этим заниматься? У меня собрание через полчаса.  
Не то, чтобы попытки Генезиса удовлетворить его были неприятны, но у генерала был очень плотный график, и он был не в настроении продолжать неспешные игры. Сефирот хотел кончить, и все.  
Генезис посмотрел вверх и встретил недовольный взгляд зеленых глаз, заставивший его нахмуриться. Несмотря на то, что он неимоверно старался доставить тому наслаждение всеми доступными ему на данный момент способами, что, судя по реакции генерала, ему нравилось, этот недовольный взгляд заставил юношу смутиться и сжать член генерала чуть сильнее.  
Появился ли румянец на щеках Сефирота? Он не мог сказать с уверенностью. Генерал уже должен был извиваться от страсти и позабыть о каких-либо собраниях. Низко рыкнув, Генезис взял головку члена в рот и пососал. Если Сефирота не впечатлили его умения, то он сделает все, чтобы этот наглец не ушел от него безнаказанно. Генезис любил предварительные ласки и мог продолжать так достаточно долго, но, если генералу угодно быть самодовольным придурком, что же, он может сыграть и в эту игру. И он сильно обхватил упругую плоть губами и стал энергично сосать.  
Сефирот ухмыльнулся, увидев обиду, промелькнувшую во взгляде Генезиса, и, когда юноша наконец-то взял его член в рот, потрепал рыжеволосого по голове: - Молодец! Вот теперь все не так уж грустно.  
Генерал слегка переменил позу и подался бедрами навстречу умелым губам. Они были чудесными, теплыми и влажными, а шустрый язычок добавлял восхитительных ощущений. Дыхание мужчины слегка участилось, и он притянул голову Генезис ближе, входя глубже.  
Услышав «Молодец!» Генезис рассвирепел, но не подал виду. Это сноб вел себя так, чтобы поиздеваться над ним, вне всяких сомнений. Не будь его рот занят, он бы запротестовал и сказал генералу пару ласковых.  
Сефироту все нравилось, судя по движениям его бедер, побуждающих Генезиса брать его член глубже.  
«Не так уже грустно», - подумал Генезис, снова поправляя свой член, почти причинявший ему боль, удивляясь, как быстро он возбудился в такой одновременно раздражающей и притягательной ситуации. Если Сефирот так спешит кончить, то он покажет ему, как «не грустно» он умеет и насколько может быть «молодцом»!  
\- А у тебя уже гораздо лучше получается, - ухмылка Сефирота стала еще шире, и он сдерживался, чтобы не хмыкнуть. Генезис расслабил горло и втянул щеки, быстро двигая головой, стараясь максимально обволакивать его упругую плоть. Казалось, что он словно хочет что-то доказать…но Сефироту было все равно. Он чувствовал приближение оргазма, сладкое ощущение внизу живота стало почти невыносимым, требуя разрядки.  
Генезис поглядел вверх и увидел румянец на щеках Сефирота, выдающий его истинные ощущения. Дыхание генерала стало частым и неравномерным. Он желал увидеть больше реакции от неприступного генерала. Юноша опять поправил свою эрекцию, отчаянно нуждающуюся во внимании, но его собственные прикосновения не приносили облегчения.  
Тем не менее, Генезис должен был сперва сконцентрироваться на скотине, чей член он держал во рту. Он чувствовал, как плоть содрогается в плену его губ.  
Юноша решил, во что бы то ни стало сорвать с генерала эту чертову непроницаемую маску.  
Сефирот решил, что пора кончить, тем более, если он хочет успеть пообедать до следующего собрания. Так что, он схватил Генезиса за волосы, и отдернул его голову. В то же время, он взял рукой свой влажный член и несколькими сильными и быстрыми движениями довел себя до оргазма, кончив прямо на лицо изумленного юноши. Ошарашенный вид Генезиса, со следами семени на щеке, носу, подбородке и приоткрытых губах, был просто неподражаем. Сефирот наслаждался открывшейся картиной, стряхивая последние капли молочной жидкости с члена и убирая обмякшую плоть в брюки. Тихо вжикнула молния.  
\- А тебе идет, - прокомментировал он, усаживаясь обратно за стол.  
Медленно Генезис отходил от шока после того, как мужчина схватил его и кончил на лицо, как какой-то…шлюхе!  
Он не заслуживает такого обращения!  
Нахмурившись, Генезис посмотрел на самодовольную сволочь. Юноша чувствовал, как жидкость холодит его лицо. Его рот непроизвольно закрылся…черт побери, а Сефирот был вкусным. Он сдержался от того, чтобы не облизнуться. – И что? По крайней мере, дай мне салфетку стереть все это с лица.  
\- Ваш обед, сэр, - вдруг прошелестел интерком.  
Сефирот пожал плечами: – Зачем? Тебе идет.  
Он встал, прошел и отпер дверь. Вошедшая секретарша быстро и профессионально расставила блюда на столе генерала. Проходя мимо Генезиса, она не обратила никакого внимания на покрытого спермой молодого человека. Уже не в первый раз женщина заставала такую картину в этом офисе, и, по всей видимости, этот не будет последним.


	5. Глава 5

Генезис с трудом переводил дыхание, а женщина вошла в комнату и прошла мимо, как будто он был пустым местом. Он мог поклясться, что Сефирот запер дверь, но затем разглядел, что с запястья секретарши свисал ключ на цепочке.  
\- Спасибо, Гертруда, - сказал Сефирот и уселся за стол.  
Она хмыкнула и, наконец, перевела на юношу свой взгляд. Тяжкий вздох вырвался из ее груди, женщина вынула платок из-за корсета и подала ему. – Я же велела вам оставаться на месте.  
Генезис выхватил платок из ее рук, но не поднялся с пола. Женщина вышла из кабинета с презрительной ухмылкой на лице.  
Юноша стал вытирать лицо, хмуро поглядывая на Сефирота, как ни в чем не бывало поглощавшего принесенную секретаршей еду.  
\- Ты все еще здесь, - наконец изволил заметить его Сефирот, приподняв бровь, и погрузил острые зубы в аккуратно отрезанный кусок мяса с кровью, - у тебя что, нет дома?  
Генезис вытер лицо и шею. – К твоему сведению, я еще не закончил, - сухо сказал он, поднимаясь с колен. Движение получилось медленным и скованным, так отличавшимся от его плавной грации. А каменный стояк в штанах, несомненно, способствовал этому.  
Он смотрел, как Сефирот положил очередной кусочек стейка в рот, вытер с губ мясной сок и откинулся на спинку кресла с тяжелым вздохом.  
\- Да неужели? – генерал невозмутимо взирал на рыжеволосого, беря бокал с вином. Несомненно, ему было любопытно, что же придумал юноша, но, прежде всего, он желал насладиться обедом. Сефирот получил, что хотел, и больше Генезис ему не был нужен, по крайней мере, сейчас. Его интерес к вспыльчивому рыжеволосому юноше простирался гораздо дальше простого минета; Сефирот прекрасно это понимал и планировал заняться этим легким увлечением, но, не сейчас. Кроме того, Генезис походил на бродячего пса, его надо было приручить и обучить, и, что особенно важно, показать границы дозволенного.  
\- На сегодня я с тобой закончил. Моя помощница проводит тебя на выход, - скучающе проговорил он, возвращаясь к прерванной трапезе и полностью игнорируя ошарашенного юношу.  
Генезис сжал кулаки, комкая платок. Кровь бросилась ему в лицо, а зубы заныли, так сильно он стиснул челюсти. Наверняка боли добавляло еще и то, чем он только что здесь занимался.  
\- Меня не так уж просто прогнать! – прорычал юноша, слегка дернув бедрами в попытке облегчить свое перевозбужденное состояние, - это не последний раз, что ты меня видишь, надменная задница!  
И, развернувшись на каблуках, чуть менее грациозно, чем обычно, Генезис прошагал к двери, которую наглая секретарша так и оставила открытой.  
С высоко поднятой головой, юноша миновал женщину, проводившую его коротким смешком. Он старался не оглядываться, но не удержался и бросил взгляд на ухмыляющегося Сефирота, неторопливо пьющего вино, в расслабленной позе восседающего в кресле.  
О, он непременно отомстит этому заносчивому индюку за то, как он обращался с ним, ибо совсем не так Генезис представлял себе извинения. Все должно было быть совсем не так! Он разберется со всем этим позже, а пока надо было что-то делать с одной проблемой, болезненно упирающейся изнутри в его брюки.  
Сефирот глядел, как рыжеволосый не спеша покидает его кабинет со всем возможным на данный момент достоинством. Что ж, генерал добился необходимой реакции; вместо стыда и желания больше не попадаться ему на глаза, Генезис изыщет любые пути, лишь бы доказать свою правоту, так как был он настойчив и упрям.

Их тренировка должна была начаться уже десять минут назад, но Генезиса нигде не было видно. Анджил начал нервничать. Вчера, после успешно завершенной миссии, они были так близки к долгожданному повышению, что любой, даже незначительный, огрех мог воспрепятствовать достижению цели…,особенно сегодня, когда несколько шишек из руководства компании Шин-Ра решили посмотреть на двух кандидатов в СОЛДЖЕРы Первого Класса. Анджил снова взглянул на часы и начал прохаживаться взад и вперед, меж насупленных бровей у него залегла складка.  
Наконец дверь раздевалки отворилась, и вошел Генезис, выглядевший хуже некуда. По крайней мере, так решил Анджил: юноша был в отвратительном настроении.  
\- Где ты был? – нахмурился он, оправляя форму, проверяя оружие и беря в руки шлем.  
\- Разбирался с этим заносчивым придурком, - ответил Генезис, доставая меч и со свистом разрубая воздух перед собой, что заставило Анджила отойти на несколько шагов назад. Юноша обернулся и увидел настороженное выражение лица своего друга. Несмотря на все разногласия, они всегда беспокоились и заботились друг о друге.  
– Это не отразится на тренировке, - сказал Генезис и вздернул подбородок, опираясь на меч и улыбаясь, - я еще поставлю эту величественную задницу на место, так или иначе.  
Анджил вздохнул, сдерживая обреченный стон. Ему надо будет серьезно поговорить с другом.  
– Не желаю об этом знать, - ответил он, вращая плечами, разогревая мышцы и взмахивая своим мечом.  
Зрители были уже готовы к их бою, так что Анджил проверил свой шлем, погружавший их в мир яркой компьютерной реальности, полной врагов, ждущих поражения. Протянув Генезису шлем, он вдруг заметил что-то непривычное.  
\- Что…это? – он сузил глаза, вытаскивая это что-то из волос юноши.  
Генезис посмотрел на субстанцию, зажатую между пальцами друга. Он был несколько шокирован, ибо был уверен, что тщательно привел себя в порядок после неудачно завершившегося визита к одной высокомерной сволочи. Шлепнув по руке, Генезис заставил Анджила стряхнуть это с руки.  
\- Понятие Сефирота об извинениях абсолютно не совпадают с моим. Он должен был позволить мне кончить ему на лицо, - Генезис схватил шлем и нахлобучил его на голову.  
В какой-то момент Анджил ужаснулся, затем его затошнило, он смотрел на свою руку, как будто она превратилась в склизкое чужеродное щупальце. Несколько раз Анджил вытер пальцы о штаны, поскольку другой ткани поблизости не было, кроме той, что была надета на Генезиса, а прикасаться к нему еще раз он не хотел. Ладно, это уже слишком далеко зашло; даже «Анджильскому» терпению может прийти конец.  
Безмолвно он повернулся и прошел в тренировочный зал, не дожидаясь Генезиса.  
Юноша не обратил никакого внимания на реакцию Анджила, надевая шлем и экипировку, и последовал за другом. Он надеялся сбросить напряжение на ком-то, и, поскольку Сефирота здесь не было, то рыжеволосый решил разделать Анджила под орех.  
\- Я не собираюсь сдерживаться, - объявил Генезис, остановившись и приготовив меч, и ухмыльнулся. Он почувствует себя гораздо лучше после небольшой физической активности. Это облегчит его разум и позволит разобраться с проблемой общения с Сефиротом. Тренировки всегда ему помогали.  
\- Я тоже, - ответил Анджил, он выглядел суровым и сосредоточенным. Вся ситуация выводила его из себя; сначала Генезис со своим минетом, затем Сефирот со своими безответственными играми, а ведь этот бой был очень важен для них.  
Разодетые в дорогие наряды гости с легким любопытством смотрели на них из-за стеклянной перегородки; он разглядел Скарлетт, Лазарда и Рива. Затем шлем активировался и загрузил тренировочную программу, и они оказались в безмолвной пустыне. Анджил сжал меч и атаковал.  
Генезис был не готов к тому, что его более грузный соперник настолько быстро сократит расстояние между ними, их мечи столкнулись, испуская сноп искр. Юноша быстро оправился от своего замешательства и встретил последующие атаки с грацией, присущей его статусу, как претендента на звание СОЛДЖЕРа Первого Класса.  
Он обернулся и посмотрел на собравшихся зрителей, смутно видневшихся за маревом кибер-сетки и узнал нескольких из них, Лазарда можно было с легкостью узнать по белым брюкам и лиловому пиджаку. Подошли еще несколько человек, но у Генезиса не было времени их разглядывать: Анджил атаковал своим тяжелым мечом, как будто пытаясь оттяпать ему ногу. Юноша быстро отскочил назад и рассмеялся. Физическая нагрузка была как раз кстати. Он развернулся спиной к собирающимся наблюдателям. Решив сменить тактику, Генезис собрал достаточно энергии для формирования огненного шара, как вдруг за спиной раздался низкий голос, произнесший только одно слово: - Впечатляюще.  
Анджил не понял, что заставило юношу обернуться и так глупо раскрыться, но он не преминул этим воспользоваться. Невнимательность была наиболее частой ошибкой новичков, и Анджила точно не в чем было винить.  
Используя ускорение предыдущей атаки, он ударил рыжеволосого в грудь, сбивая с ног, и приставил конец своего меча ему под подбородок.  
\- Не очень впечатляющее твое выступление сегодня.  
Генезис оскалился, глядя снизу вверх на слегка торжествующего Анджила. Но он был сам виноват, ведь он сам повернулся спиной к сопернику и совершил эту глупую ошибку. Юноша взглянул на галерею, готовый поклясться, что слышал голос Сефирота, но не видел его там. Он заметил вновь прибывших ТУРКов, одним из них был Ценг. Генезис увидел, как глава ТУРКов снял защитные очки и что-то сказал Лазарду и понял, что это был голос не Сефирота, а ТУРКа. Разочарованный, он переключил свое внимание обратно на Анджила.  
\- Дай мне подняться, - скомандовал он. С одной стороны он был зол на себя, что отвлекся, но, с другой стороны, его злило то, как быстро Анджил воспользовался его минутной слабостью.  
Голограмма исчезла, когда Анджил стянул свой шлем и протянул руку Генезису, помогая подняться.  
– Не казни себя. Такое случается, даже с самыми лучшими, - сказал он, испытывая чувство вины. То, что Анджил сделал, было не слишком честно, но он был зол и несколько увлекся.  
\- Что это было? – тихо спросил Анджил, держа шлем под мышкой и направляясь в раздевалку, ибо их сегодняшний бой был окончен.  
Генезис снял шлем и тряхнул волосами, оглядываясь на группу зрителей. Сефирота среди них не было. Голос Ценга был не настолько глубоким. Глава ТУРКов несколько раз кашлянул. Должно быть у него простуда. Анджил выглядел озадаченным, пытаясь понять, что же произошло.  
\- Мне показалось, что кто-то наблюдал за мной, - сказал Генезис. И подумал: «И он сказал, что я действую впечатляюще». Это и отвлекло его.  
Анджил сузил глаза: – За нами наблюдало много людей. И ты это знал с самого начала. Что происходит?  
Он закрыл дверь, отсекая все шумы. Затем скрестил руки на груди, серьезным взглядом пригвоздив Генезиса к месту  
– Тебя не так просто отвлечь.  
Увидев позу, которую принял его друг, Генезис закатил глаза.  
– Эти люди не важны, - Генезис махнул в сторону двери. Никто из них не имел никакого значения, и это заставило его нахмуриться. Он швырнул шлем через всю комнату, разбив его о противоположную стену. Но, даже этот акт разрушения не принес желаемого облегчения. Юноша сел на скамейку и закрыл лицо руками.  
\- Я подумал, что Сефирот наблюдает за мной! – выкрикнул он свое признание, надеясь, что оно прозвучало не слишком четко. Ему не нравилось, насколько быстро Сефирот захватил все его мысли. Генезис настолько желал услышать его голос, что он начал ему мерещиться. Это был нежелательный поворот событий.  
Анджил еле сдержал раздраженный рык, услышав, какой пустяк чуть не разрушил карьеру его друга. Генезис так старался стать Первым Классом, и эта малость не сможет ему помешать. И, очевидно, ему было реально хреново. Анджил сел рядом с Генезисом и с участием посмотрел на него.  
\- Понятно. И почему это отвлекло тебя? Он много раз наблюдал за нашими тренировками; мы даже с ним спарринговали. Из-за чего такая внезапная реакция?  
Генезис вздохнул и откинул голову назад. – Я знаю, что это глупо, и мне должно быть по фиг, что там думает эта напыщенная задница!  
Он повернулся к Анджилу, с недоумением смотревшему на него.  
– Знаешь, он, ведь, ни разу ничего не говорил, что он думает о нашем стиле боя или достойны ли мы быть Первым Классом.  
Генезис не позволил себя прервать, видя, как Анджил открывает рот для ответа. – Он просто порыкивал и говорил, что в следующий раз нам надо быть лучше.  
\- Что же…если это так тебя беспокоит, почему бы тебе не спросить его, как стать лучше? – предложил Анджил, все еще недоуменно нахмурившись. Его терзали смутные сомнения, что дело было совсем не в тренировках.  
– Ты же знаешь, какой он. Общение не его конек.  
Генезис снова вздохнул и на миг прижался к другу. С Анджилом всегда было так комфортно.  
– Может быть, я так и поступлю. Сефирот просто не понимает, как это делается!  
Генезис широко улыбнулся и смачно поцеловал Анджила в щеку. – Я сейчас пойду в душ, а потом научу этого асоциального придурка парочке вещей, когда встречу.  
\- Давай, только не перестарайся, - вздохнул Анджил, похлопав друга по спине. Он был почти уверен, что Генезис запал на Сефирота, но отрицал это, не зная, каков мог быть генерал. Это было опасно, ибо ради него Генезис мог сбиться с правильного пути. Ведь не смотря на весь его эпатаж, он оставался неисправимым романтиком, а его сердце было очень легко разбить.  
– Вечером я буду у себя в комнате; хочу дочитать одну книгу. Если тебе понадобиться собеседник, можешь прервать мое чтение в любой момент. Надо будет запастись салфетками и алкоголем, так, на всякий случай.  
Генезис встал со сверкающей улыбкой, в глазах его скакали бесенята. – Я уж точно заставлю Сефирота принести мне соответствующие извинения. Уверен, что этот СОЛДЖЕР Второго Класса сможет научить его нескольким трюкам и ему придется сделать это так, - улыбка стала немного зловещей, - или иначе.  
С этими словами Генезис пошел в душ, насвистывая на ходу.


	6. Глава 6

Вечер был тих и спокоен, и Сефирот был всем доволен. Фоном по телевизору шла какая-то передача про него самого, а ее герой тем временем сидел в кожаном кресле, попивая пиво и одновременно пролистывая личные дела новых рекрутов, ожидавших его пристального внимания. Глотнув ароматного напитка, генерал открыл первую папку, мельком глянул на фото и отложил в сторону, потянувшись за другой. Этот выглядел многообещающе: огромные, голубые невинные глаза, взъерошенные волосы.  
«Причина, по которой вы решили стать СОЛДЖЕРом? – _Я хочу стать героем, как Великий Сефирот_.»  
С большой буквы «В».  
Сефирот хмыкнул и снова глотнул пива. Этот парнишка просто напрашивается на трах!  
Стук в дверь вырвал Сефирота из мира грез, он нахмурился и слегка оскалился. Посетители ему сейчас были совсем не нужны, и генерал распахнул дверь с несколько большей силой, чем намеревался.  
Генезис принял душ и переоделся в более подобающую одежду, чтобы нанести визит Сефироту и  
убедить, что такое поведение недопустимо. На юноше были его любимые джинсы, соблазнительно облегавшие бедра и ягодицы. Похоже, генералу понравилась его задница, так что он был намерен порадовать Сефирота. А так же лелеял надежду, что это подарит ему дополнительные преимущества в предстоящем разговоре. Рубашка плотно прилегала к накачанным мускулам, и, конечно, прическа выглядела безупречно.  
\- Сефирот, - проговорил Генезис, приподнимая принесенную упаковку пива. Он знал, что генерал любит расслабиться после трудового дня, выпив бутылочку, другую. Рыжеволосый позаботился, чтобы купить любимый напиток Сефирота, справедливо полагая, что он и станет заветным пропуском в квартиру.  
\- Не желаешь ли разделить со мной этот дивный нектар? – на этот раз Генезис решил применить более деликатный подход.  
\- Раз уж ты так вежливо просишь.  
Сефирот шагнул в сторону, пропуская рыжеволосого внутрь. После драматического демарша сегодня днем, он никак не ожидал его появления, особенно в таком хорошем настроении.  
Что-то здесь не так…  
Генерал проследовал за Генезисом на кухню, имевшую минималистический дизайн. Юноша знал куда идти, так как был здесь раньше. Сефирот не заморачивался и не стал прятать папки и наполовину выпитое пиво, сразу бросившееся в глаза Генезису, когда он, пройдя оформленную в черном цвете кухню, вошел в гостиную. Появление рыжеволосого было очень кстати, ибо после просмотра личных дел рекрутов Сефирот слегка возбудился и теперь неотрывно глядел на соблазнительную задницу Генезиса.  
\- Работаешь дома? – спросил Джен, оглядывая стопку бумаг. Его взгляд быстро пробежал по почти пустой комнате, в которой был лишь черный кожаный диван, кресло и длинный низкий стеклянный стол. На стене размещался огромный телевизор. Генезис вынул одну бутылку из упаковки и протянул Сефироту; он заметил открытое пиво на столе, но это было холодное и свежее. Генерал взял предложенное, юноша взял одну и себе.  
\- Тебе надо научиться расслабляться вечерами, а не наживать себе стресс, работая с документами рекрутов, – Джен отхлебнул пиво. Ему надо было немного снять напряжение, ведь он был совсем не уверен, как отреагирует Сефирот на такой подход. Немного нервничая, он подошел к дивану и сел на свое обычное место, которое занимал всякий раз при появлении здесь, и понадеялся, что его неуверенность не слишком бросалась в глаза.  
Сефирот закрыл дверь в гостиную и прошел вперед, держа пиво в руке. Его серебряная бровь приподнялась, а по губам промелькнула тень усмешки. Похоже, Джен был не в курсе происходящего. Отлично, меньше будет истерик.  
\- Я приму это, как совет, - ответил он, отпивая глоток из бутылки, и присел на подлокотник дивана рядом с юношей. – И что ты предлагаешь? – спросил он, беря Генезиса за подбородок и поворачивая его лицо к себе.  
От этого простого прикосновения сердце рыжеволосого понеслось вскачь. Рука была такой теплой, а щеку так нежно гладили пальцы, в то же самое время властно его удерживая. Все было точно так же, как и в офисе, только без кожаной перчатки ощущения были намного интимнее. Пиво чуть было не выскользнуло у него из ослабевших пальцев, однако он крепко стиснул бутылку и посмотрел прямо в зеленые глаза. Генерал был явно в хорошем настроении.  
\- Я посчитал, что нам не помешает поговорить в более спокойной обстановке и немного расслабиться, - сказал Джен и, храбро протянув руку, положил ее Сефироту на бедро. Раньше ему никогда не удавалось прикоснуться к генералу, а теперь он хотел гладить его везде, где только было можно. Пробегая пальцами вверх и вниз по бедру Сефирота, он улыбнулся самой соблазнительной из своих улыбок.  
\- Расскажи мне, о чем ты хотел со мной поговорить, - промурлыкал генерал, его кошачьи глаза вспыхнули хищным огнем. Он продолжал удерживать подбородок Генезиса, глядя прямо в глаза и замечая появившийся на его щеках легкий румянец. Замечательно! Этот вечер обещает стать приятным и расслабляющим.  
Джен просиял, услышав ласковые слова. Его подход оправдывал себя на все сто.  
\- Как ты считаешь, Сефирот, я привлекателен? – спросил он. Вопрос был несколько неуместен, но тон его голоса был мягок, глаза опущены. Превозмогая себя, он отстранился, разрывая контакт и обхватывая обеими руками бутылку с пивом, как-бы застеснявшись. Вот где пригодились уроки актерского мастерства!  
…Какого…черта?  
Сефирот моргнул, его улыбка на наносекунду искривилась. Это было совсем не похоже на громогласного и часто матерящегося Генезиса Рапсодоса, которого он знал. Очевидно, он хочет, чтобы за ним поухаживали, а, учитывая тот факт, что Сефирот чрезвычайно хотел трахаться, генерал сделал большой глоток пива и включил обаяние.  
\- Безусловно, - улыбнулся он, ничем не погрешив против правды. Генезис был очень жаркой штучкой.  
Юноша взглянул вверх и тоже улыбнулся, глядя как по длинному белому горлу прокатываются волны, порожденные глотками его любимого напитка. Он хотел покрыть поцелуями эту бледную кожу. И слово, порожденное бледно-розовыми губами, было сладкой музыкой для ушей Генезиса. Сердце пропустило удар, ведь его счел привлекательным такой сексуальный мужчина. Юноша знал, что сексапилен, но каждый раз, когда он слышал это, его самолюбие поднималось еще на одну ступеньку. Генезис придвинулся, прижавшись боком к Сефироту, обнял его за талию одной рукой, а вторую вернул на прежнее место, на бедро, с восторгом ощущая тугие мышцы под тонкой тканью брюк. Если бы ему не надо было сохранять видимость спокойствия, то Джен бы сейчас прыгал от радости. Сефирот в его руках будет таять как кусочек масла.  
\- Тебе нравятся мои брюки? – спросил он, уловив сканирующий взгляд генерала. В конце концов, именно для этого он их и надел. Теперь его задачей было вырвать у Сефирота признание, что тот хочет от него не только самый обычный минет. И, в самом деле, глаза генерала медленно огладили невообразимо длинные ноги юноши.  
\- Да. Однако они понравятся мне еще больше, если ты их снимешь.  
Руки Генезиса на его теле порождали внизу живота сладкие спазмы, а член начал медленно наливаться силой. Все происходящее было крайне интересно, генерал и не подозревал об этой стороне характера юноши, сейчас он был похож на соблазнительную кокетку. А ведь только днем рыжеволосый кипел от ярости, когда его рассматривали, как сексуальный объект… Сефирот было задумался, что послужило причиной столь разительной перемены, но, затем, понял, что ему, собственно, все равно. – Посмотрим, как ты выглядишь без них.  
Услышав это Генезис кивнул, и, казалось, смутился от того, как быстро Сефирот выразил желание увидеть его без одежды. Он намеревался действовать постепенно, и не торопясь завести среброголового мужчину, хотя от слов генерала возбуждение накатывало на него словно волна. Генезису нравилось, когда его партнеры были сильными и точно знали, чего хотят. Сефирот, без сомнения, был воплощением уверенности. Тем не менее, юноша не собирался так быстро расставаться с брюками, хотя он не хотел повторения ситуации в офисе, когда эта деталь одежды осталась не тронутой, а его желание неудовлетворенным. Генезис решил заставить Сефирота на этот раз уделить ему побольше внимания.  
\- Тебе этого так хочется? – тихим голосом сказал он и провел рукой по груди мужчины. Ему представилось, как сногсшибательно бы смотрелся генерал, полностью обнаженный и лежащий рядом с ним. Если все пойдет так, как надо, он это, несомненно, сегодня увидит и получит от Сефирота все, что ему нужно. Сгорая от желания, Генезис потянулся за поцелуем, прилагая все усилия для того, чтобы внушить генералу мысль, что он сам всего этого захотел.  
Внутренне усмехнувшись от такого откровенного приглашения Сефирот наклонился, его дыхание призраком скользнуло по коже Генезиса, заставляя короткие волоски на затылке встать дыбом. - Очень хочется, - прочти прошептал он, легонько прикоснувшись губами к белой шее юноши. Кожа была теплой, и генерал ощутил биение его пульса. – Снимай.  
Свободной рукой Сефирот уверенно взялся за пояс брюк Джена и притянул его ближе, затем большим пальцем нащупал пуговицу и ловко ее расстегнул.  
Генезис улыбнулся и подставил под поцелуй шею. Такие ласки ему очень нравились, а рука, расстегивающая брюки, еще больше разжигала огонь желания. Юноша слегка поднял голову, почувствовав руку, гладившую его живот. Он усмехнулся и порадовался, что Сефирот не может видеть его лицо, что разрушило бы всю игру. – Может быть, ты сам их снимешь? – промурлыкал Генезис. Он заполучит Сефирота между своих ног, так или иначе, а это был один из способов достичь желаемого.  
Сефирот с легкостью расстегнул оставшиеся пуговицы, ощущая скользкую прохладу шелкового нижнего белья.  
Очень многообещающе.  
Но скоро улыбка исчезла с его лица, а с губ сорвался раздраженный хмык – брюки были слишком тесными.  
– Встань! – приказал он; нетерпение было профессионально скрыто, хотя в штанах у него было уже тесно, прелюдий было достаточно и играть в игры уже не хотелось.  
\- Встать? – переспросил Генезис, глядя как Сефирот отстранился от него. Он наслаждался прикосновениями длинных пальцев. Юноша видел, что Сефирот заводился от всего этого, и резкий переход к официальному тону слегка его напугал. Генерал хочет, чтобы он ушел?  
\- Зачем?  
\- Твои брюки сами не снимутся, правда? – иронично ответил Сефирот, быстро натягивая на лицо милую улыбку. Чтобы ускорить процесс он обхватил Джена за талию и потянул вверх, попутно проскользнув рукой под рубашку, чувствуя пальцами накачанные мускулы и гладкую кожу.  
Генезис слегка нахмурился. Сефирот должен был снять их и устроиться между его ног. Этот план всегда срабатывал, но, очевидно, у Сефирота на уме было что-то совсем другое. Он позволил вынуть бутылку из руки и поставить ее на стол. Рука под рубашкой дарила ему очень приятные ощущения, и было просто невозможно сказать «нет» мужчине, так нежно ласкавшему его.  
Он отдал пиво генералу и принялся снимать брюки, теснота которых слегка стала раздражать его самого. Джен решил, что в следующий раз, ему надо будет одеться во что-то более свободное, чтобы партнер смог раздеть его.  
А сейчас юноша засунул большие пальцы рук под пояс брюк с каждого бока и стал неторопливо стягивать ткань вниз, стараясь, чтобы Сефирот мог почувствовать каждое его движение, для этого он специально наклонился немного вперед. Если уж приходилось раздеваться самому, то почему бы не превратить это в небольшое шоу, которое генерал не сможет позабыть. Уж в чем в чем, а в представлениях Генезису не было равных, стоило посмотреть, как он скатывает штанины вниз по ногам, сложившись почти пополам и стараясь снять их полностью.  
Да, в ношении таких тесных брюк совершенно не было никакой логики.  
\- Так намного лучше, - проговорил Сефирот, оглядывая превосходную задницу Генезиса. Она была круглой, подтянутой, безупречной. Генерал потянулся и сжал открывшиеся ему прелестные округлости, чувствуя ладонью гладкую, теплую кожу. Прикосновение горячей руки порадовало Генезиса. Пусть все пошло немного не так, как он планировал, но ему не на что было жаловаться. Ощущения разительно отличались от тех, что он испытал, когда на нем были брюки.  
Кожа на ладонях Сефирота была немного огрубевшей, но ласковые прикосновения рук, их круговые поглаживающие движения наводили на мысль, что его задницей восторгаются.  
Генезис решил, что ему это нравится.  
Он медленно выпрямился, позволяя Сефироту оставить руки на месте и подался назад навстречу прикосновениям.  
\- А так? – прошептал он, еще немного отклоняясь назад. – Без брюк лучше?  
Сам Генезис наслаждался происходящим, все было гораздо лучше, чем быстрое лапание во время военного дебрифинга. Юноша с трудом ждал момента, когда и он сможет ощутить ягодицы Сефирота под своими руками и сможет вернуть ему «услугу».  
И снова генерал сжал его зад. Большой палец «совершенно случайно» скользнул в тесную расщелину, разделявшую благословенную плоть на две части и погладил плотно сжатые складочки в самой ее середине. О, боги, как же он желал его трахнуть…  
\- Посмотрим, как сделать еще лучше.  
Генезис радовался, что Сефирот так жарко откликался на его действия, думая, что давно надо было поступить именно так, а не позволять своему нраву брать над собой верх. Вздохнув, рыжеволосый отстранился и обернулся к мужчине. Он протянул руки к его брюкам, и с удовлетворением почувствовал его возбужденную плоть, стараясь не дать торжествующей ухмылке появиться на лице. Мужчине явно нравилась его задница, и он точно воспользуется этим преимуществом и получит то, чего так хотел.  
\- Почему бы мне не помочь тебе с брюками, - мурлыкнул Джен.  
\- Как угодно, - великодушно разрешил Сефирот. Обычно он не заморачивался раздеванием, это было слишком хлопотно. А так, как они были в его квартире, то это могло избавить генерала от необходимости чистить запачканную спермой одежду, и, конечно, сразу после всего он мог принять душ.  
Кроме того, возможность ощутить Генезиса кожа к коже была очень соблазнительна. В этом горячем рыжеволосом парне определенно было что-то, что неизменно заставляло откликаться его чресла… По всему было видно, что Генезиса охватило желание, и генерал не собирался тратить время на лишнее обдумывание.  
А сейчас Генезис прижимался к нему, гладя одной рукой прекрасно вылепленные мышцы на белой груди, медленно спускаясь вниз к поясу брюк. Исходя из предыдущего опыта, Генезис знал, что не стоит долго затягивать с ласками, но, все же, хотел немного подразнить Сефирота.  
В конце концов он к этому привыкнет.  
Легонько погладив выпирающий бугор, Джен стал расстегивать пуговицы, медленно освобождая заключенную под ними плоть. Сефирот позволил ему это сделать, проявив невероятное терпение, когда в другой ситуации, уже давно бы прижал любовника к дивану лицом вниз и получил, чего желал.  
В то время, как Генезис воевал с пуговицами, руки генерала гладили его грудь, проводя по соскам, моментально твердевшим под сильными прикосновениями. Подушечки больших пальцев дразнили их, обводя по кругу, прижимали, заставляя дыхание учащаться.  
Свободная рука пропутешествовала по телу юноши вниз и легла на возбужденный член, легонько сжала, чувствуя какой он горячий и твердый. Может быть это заставит рыжеволосого ускориться…  
От прикосновения Сефирота Джен забыл свою роль; ведь это он должен был соблазнять генерала, однако руки мужчины чертовски сильно его отвлекали. Как-будто он знал, где и как надо прикоснуться, чтобы свести Генезиса с ума.  
Юноша не смог сдержаться и застонал, подавшись вперед к ласкающей руке. Так хорошо, когда тебя кто-то гладит. Совсем не то, когда ты сам ласкаешь себя.  
Генезис освободил Сефирота от брюк, снова отметив, что генерал не носит нижнего белья. Он крепко обхватил рукой его немаленький орган и, с уверенным взглядом и самой соблазнительной улыбкой, используя которую он всегда получал то, что хотел, прошептал: - Пойдем в спальню.  
В спальню?  
Сефирот моргнул.  
Он использовал спальню с одной лишь целью, только для сна. Ни за что на свете он не станет спать там, где трахается.  
\- Я меня есть идея получше, - очаровательная улыбка на его лице была призвана скрыть совсем не очаровательные мысли. Похоже, вся эта романтическая чушь на удивление сильно действовала на Генезиса. Что ж, ну и ладно.  
Внезапно он поднял рыжеволосого на руки и пронес на кухню, опустив рядом с барной стойкой.  
\- Повернись и раздвинь ноги, чтобы я смог трахнуть тебя сзади.  
Генезис был ошарашен такой быстрой переменой и услышанным требованием. И хотя он желал оказаться лицом к лицу, чтобы по реакции мужчины понимать, как стоит двигаться, увиденная страсть и голод в зеленых глазах породили в нем желание подчиниться. Кроме того, позже они смогут сделать все это, когда будут обниматься в спальне. А сейчас, он согласился с генералом и раздвинул ноги, наблюдая через плечо, что Сефирот намерен делать дальше.  
Похоть разгорелась во взгляде генерала с новой силой, заставив юношу заволноваться. – Надеюсь, у тебя есть смазка, - быстро сказал он, надеясь вырвать Сефирота из тумана вожделения. Он желал ощутить мужчину в себе, но совсем не хотел потом целую неделю хромать.  
Он был слишком велик, чтобы войти на сухую.  
Бросив взгляд на полку, Сефирот достал бутылку салатного масла. Не идеально, но сойдет. На мгновение генерал залюбовался видом склонившегося над стойкой Генезиса, с широко раздвинутыми ногами, возбужденным членом, стоящим между крепких бедер. И то, как юноша смотрел на него, с таким желанием и нетерпением, это стоило запечатлеть в своей памяти.  
Взгляд Сефирота скользнул по спине Джена, его ягодицам, к маленькой, розовой складочке, обещавшей неземное блаженство.  
Без лишних церемоний генерал открыл бутылку и пролил холодное масло на зад Генезиса, наблюдая, как золотистые струйки стекают по расщелине, бегут по яичкам и падают на плитки пола.  
\- Вот тебе салатное масло.  
Джен слегка зашипел, почувствовав холод, но удерживающая его на месте рука генерала не дала ему дернуться, а пальцы другой стали втирать масло между ягодиц.  
По крайней мере, масло было итальянским. Ему нравился этот сорт и легкий запах специй, хотя он предпочел был аромат роз и ванили, окружавший Сефирота.  
\- Холодно, - прошептал он и оглянулся на мужчину, теплая рука которого скользила по маслу.  
\- Меньше, чем через минуту, я заставлю тебя задыхаться от жара, - проговорил генерал, массируя сжатое колечко, а затем, погрузив в него первую фалангу большого пальца. – Ты на удивление узкий, - отметил он, удивленно приподняв бровь, и стал разрабатывать тугое отверстие. Генезис удивил его своим поведением, скорее присущим шлюхе, но был так горяч и узок, как девственник!  
Он отставил бутылку и, собрав масло с ягодиц Генезиса, распределил его на своем перевитом темными венами возбужденном члене.  
Генезис улыбнулся, смотря, как мужчина подготавливает себя. Да знал ли Сефирот, как он выглядит, когда ласкает сам себя? От одного то зрелища можно было кончить. Джен хотел, чтобы он снял с себя всю одежду, а не только приспустил брюки на бедра. Как было бы здорово увидеть его полностью обнаженным! Но, он был уверен, что все еще впереди. Сейчас он желал быть наполненным Сефиротом.  
\- Не сомневаюсь в этом, - ответил Генезис и раздвинул ноги еще шире, подготавливаясь к проникновению. Никогда прежде он так сильно не желал быть трахнутым. Пусть Сефирот возьмет его, а потом он завладеет этим мужчиной.  
Ответа от генерала не потребовалось, ибо он не сомневался в своих возможностях. Он добавил второй палец, погружаясь все глубже, удерживая извивающегося Генезиса на месте. Он был таким тесным и скользким, это будет трах недели, если не всего месяца.  
Сефирот решил, что достаточно подготовил себя и Генезиса, вынул пальцы и переместился за спину юноше.  
Он тоже немного наклонился над стойкой, схватил рыжеволосого за волосы и потянул его голову назад.  
\- Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь?  
Почувствовав хватку в волосах, Генезис резко вздохнул и прогнулся. Двигающиеся пальцы настолько захватили его, что он совсем забыл, что не должен выглядеть таким доступным. Теперь внутри него образовалась пустота и он желал заполнить ее чем-то большим, чем пальцы.  
\- Хочу тебя внутри, - прошептал он. наполнив голос максимальным количеством вожделения. Он вильнул бедрами и еще больше выгнул спину. Он знал, что выглядит сногсшибательно. Он знал, что мог заставить людей кончить только от одной позы и определенного тона голоса… Это было забавно, но в данный момент он желал быть взятым Сефиротом, затраханным прямо здесь, на этой кухонной стойке…  
\- Сейчас, - потребовал он, чувствуя, как пальцы в его волосах сжались крепче.  
Приказ, прозвучавший в этих словах, заставил Сефирота усмехнуться, а затем его низкий голос пролился каплями тягучего шоколада прямо в ухо Генезиса: - Такой нетерпеливый, да?  
И вместо того, чтобы удовлетворить жгучее желание рыжеволосого, на его ягодицу обрушился жесткий шлепок, оставивший на белой коже яркий отпечаток.  
\- Попробуй еще раз. Проси меня.  
От неожиданности Джен вскрикнул и со злостью обернулся к генералу. Он никогда не просил, но в данный момент его терпение было уже на исходе, и он все-таки заставит высокомерного засранца трахнуть его, даже если для этого придется притвориться, что сдался.  
\- А тебе не нравятся нетерпеливые? – прошептал Генезис, прижимаясь к мужчине. – Или ты привык к снулым рыбинам в постели.  
\- Я привык к повиновению, - ухмыльнулся Сефирот, награждая шлепком вторую замечательную округлость, погладил умащенную маслом ложбинку и легонько нажал членом на расширенную дырочку, показывая юноше, что он получит, если подчинится. Генерал понимал, что укротить Генезиса совсем непросто. Но так даже интереснее…  
Его рука огладила бедра рыжеволосого, скользнула на внутреннюю их сторону, длинные пальцы пробежали по напряженному члену, вверх и вниз.  
\- Это ведь не сложно, - мурлыкнул мужчина, продолжая сладкую пытку, - а награда того стоит…Просто скажи.  
Генезис не привык к тому, чтобы _его_ дразнили; обычно _он_ сам доводил ласками своих любовников до сладкого сумасшествия, до стонов, криков и мольбы о прикосновении. Джен с удивлением осознал, что смена ролей нисколько его не встревожила, даже наоборот.  
Юноша смог сдержаться и не поддаться на провокации генерала, но только до тех пор, пока Сефирот не коснулся его. С трудом подчинив себе собственное тело, он не подался назад, поближе к теплому твердому члену, готовому войти внутрь, и не закричал мужчине, чтобы он взял его немедленно.  
Его остановило слово «повиновение». Это было совсем не в характере рыжеволосого, и он не собирался просить кого-либо о чем-либо, пока его не заставят. К тому же, он понял, что любит шлепки по заду. Может быть все дело было в том, кто его шлепал, но Джен был совсем не против еще нескольких, прежде чем, сдастся и попросит большего.  
\- По-моему, мы уже в достаточно сложной ситуации. Не надо излишне нагнетать, - сказал Генезис, прижимаясь к Сефироту. Хотел бы он увидеть его лицо и понять, насколько тот сам завелся.  
\- Согласен, - кивнул генерал, склоняя голову немного набок и оглядывая открывающийся ему вид, а именно его член, прижатый ко входу юноши. Однако он не двигался, решив, что, либо он услышит мольбы, либо ничего вообще не будет. Сефирот славился своей железной волей и мог продержаться еще немного.  
\- Поэтому, будь славным мальчиком и попроси, вежливо, - он подался бедрами вперед, совсем чуть-чуть, пройдя расслабленное колечко мышц, затем вышел и снова шлепнул Генезиса по заду, предупреждая, - Или все закончится прямо сейчас.  
Генезис подумал, что переборол генерала, но, когда тот подался назад, зашипел от разочарования и резко вздохнул, почувствовав еще один шлепок.  
Он чувствовал жар тела, прижимавшегося к нему и ничего не хотел так сильно, как почувствовать этот огонь внутри себя. Джен не желал останавливаться и оставаться неудовлетворенным, как тогда в офисе.  
Сефирот был таким упрямым. Генезис обернулся, увидел насмешку на лице генерала и понял, что не владеет ситуацией. Он был в руках Сефирота, отдан на его милость. Генерал принимал решения, и Джен понял, что потерял контроль над собой, он был настолько возбужден, что почти ничего не соображал. Все, о чем он мог думать, это о том, как эта соблазнительная плоть может заполнить его целиком. Так что он проглотил свою гордость, успокаивая себя мыслью, что позже отыграется и заставит Сефирота молить о его ласках.  
\- Пожалуйста, - прошептал он и подался назад, убеждая генерала в искренности своих слов, - О, Гайя, прошу тебя.  
Он надеялся, что это прозвучало убедительно…  
И в самом деле, эти слова были музыкой для Сефирота: симфонией похоти, капитуляции, неповиновения, смущения… Все было просто идеально, и он с трудом сдержался чтобы не кончить прямо здесь и сейчас.  
\- Вот и молодец, - проговорил генерал, награждая Генезиса еще одним легким шлепком. Затем он обхватил бедра юноши, фиксируя его на месте, и подался вперед, наблюдая, как его член преодолевает сопротивление сжавшейся дырочки. Сефирот нажал сильнее и, наконец, его скользкую плоть поглотила жаркая теснота, головка полностью погрузилась в Генезиса.  
Генерал вынужден был остановиться, не из чувства сострадания к юноше, просто неожиданная узость вокруг его члена взорвала мозг непривычными ощущениями.  
О, да, у Генезиса была самая узкая чертова задница в мире!  
Джен глубоко вздохнул, почувствовав проникновение Сефирота. Гайя, уже давно он не позволял никому быть сверху, так что почти уже забыл это ощущение заполненности, но генерал двигался не так быстро, как бы ему хотелось.  
Ему нравилось, когда о нем заботились, но сейчас он не хотел, чтобы Сефирот был нежен и медлителен. В данный момент, все было нацелено, чтобы выплеснуть их возбуждение.  
Нежность и ласка придут потом.  
Пока ему нужен был хороший жесткий трах. Особенно, после тех слов, которые его вынудили произнести. Если уж его заставили умолять, то пусть все будет жестко.  
\- Двигайся, твою мать, - сказал Генезис, пытаясь податься назад, - ты заставил меня просить! Так что лучше тебе начать двигаться и дать мне кончить на этот раз.  
\- Знаешь, что бы тебе очень подошло? – генерал схватил Генезиса за шею и пригнул его голову к столешнице, удерживая в таком положении и толкаясь вперед снова и снова, с каждым ударом погружаясь глубже и глубже. Из-за резких движений волосы Сефирота перетекли через его плечи и пролились водопадом на обнаженную спину Генезиса.  
\- Кляп, - наконец выдохнул генерал, вгоняя член до упора, и осознавая, что глубже уже не сможет погрузиться в юношу.  
Сначала Генезис пытался сопротивляться хватке на затылке, но, потом, его мысли заполнила погружающаяся в него по самые яйца плоть. Он позволил прижать свое лицо к поверхности стойки и наслаждался ощущением растянутости и восхитительной заполненности. Мягкое поглаживание длинных волос добавило изюминку к чувственному вихрю.  
Генезис усмехнулся: - И как тогда я смогу выкрикивать твое имя?  
\- Промычишь его через кляп, - прорычал Сефирот, выходя наружу и резко и жестко загоняя член обратно. Не потребовалось много времени, чтобы найти идеальный ритм движений, медленный и чувственный. Конечно, генерал мог просто втрахать рыжеволосого в барную стойку, но разве это будет интересно? Несмотря на его предыдущие реплики, все это было частью игры, целью которой было завести Генезиса, растоптать его эго и взбаламутить похоть.  
Сефирот был не против полностью подчинявшихся партнеров, готовых исполнять любую его прихоть, считая его подарком небес (как, собственно, оно и было). Но, так было более…возбуждающе!  
Генезис был шокирован, насколько все, что он чувствовал было нежно и идеально. Так. Чертовски. Идеально.  
Он был готов к тому, что Сефирот прижмет его к стойке и оттрахает, но его движения были плавными и осторожными. При каждом проникновении он задевал то самое сладкое местечко внутри, и Джен не мог ничего поделать, а только тихонько постанывать от тягучих и неторопливых толчков.  
Это было просто блаженство, и теперь Сефирот принадлежал ему. Он попробовал дотянуться до мужчины, но сильные руки на бедрах ограничивали его свободу, и он мог только подаваться навстречу сильной плоти.  
\- Твою мать, а ты хорош, - задыхаясь, сказал Генезис, совсем не желая произносить это вслух. Он хотел протянуть руку к своему члену, прижатому к столешнице, но не смог двинуться, а, впрочем, ему это и не понадобилось бы, возбуждение начало захлестывать его с головой, приближая к финалу.  
\- Конечно, хорош, - ухмыльнулся Сефирот, как будто Генезис сказал всем известную истину. Генерал вынужден был признать, что и юноша был совсем не плох, извиваясь, словно змея, изгибаясь и подаваясь навстречу так, как было нужно. Только он этого вслух никогда не скажет.  
Движения становились все быстрее и резче, его член погружался глубже, снова и снова тараня узкий жаркий проход, их тела соприкасались друг с другом с характерными шлепками. Вид влажной плоти, исчезающей в тугой заднице, заставлял мурашки пробегать по его спине.  
Убыстряющийся темп движений Сефирота заставлял Генезиса почувствовать, как внизу его живота скручивается тугая пружина, и он выгнул спину в погоне за более острыми ощущениями, которые дарил ему полностью подчинивший его мужчина. Джену это все чрезвычайно нравилось, однако он не желал этого признавать.  
\- Гайя, - выстонал он, закрыл глаза и утонул в сверкающем водовороте ощущений.  
\- Только поглядите на него, такой жаркий и возбужденный, - проговорил Сефирот, сам слегка задыхаясь. Он наклонился вперед, его живот прижался к выгнутой спине Генезиса. Член генерала погружался еще глубже, и каждый раз, как он дотрагивался до простаты рыжеволосого, тот вздыхал или стонал, а это случалось почти непрерывно, ибо Сефирот подстроился под сумасшедший ритм, с которым их тела врезались друг в друга. Губы генерала нашли теплую, мягкую мочку уха, зубы слегка потянули ее, затем прошли по шее, в то время как его рука, пальцы которой вплелись в рыжие волосы, оттягивала голову Генезиса назад, обнажая горло. Юноша был полностью во власти Сефирота, и это чувство власти над собой настолько его захватило, что он чуть было не кончил.  
Для Генезиса ритм и угол были идеальны. Все расплывалось перед глазами, он целиком погрузился в ощущения. Почувствовав зубы, он захныкал.  
То, как сильно, но нежно Сефирот тянул его за волосы, заставило глаза юноши закатиться, и как только он ощутил прикосновение зубов к шее, жаркая волна прокатилась по его телу, накрывая взрывом оргазма.  
Он даже не смог вскрикнуть, ибо удовольствие вышибло дыхание из его легких, а мысли из головы.  
Изогнувшийся под ним Генезис (и белые капли, усеявшие барную стойку) сказали Сефироту, что юношу настиг оргазм. Зрелище было великолепным, и генерал жадно поглощал его, наблюдая каким прекрасным, сексуальным и затерянным в удовольствии был юноша. Его тело билось под ним, подобно дикому жеребцу, пытающемся сбросить наездника, но генерал не ослаблял хватки. Изо всех сил он удерживал Джена на месте и безостановочно врывался в него, дыхание его участилось, глаза сузились. Наконец возбуждение стало непереносимым, и с несколькими последними толчками, он кончил, еще крепче сжимая Генезиса.  
Джен хватал ртом воздух, удовольствие стало почти болезненным, когда Сефирот сильнее сжал его волосы и бедра.  
Все было так, как он мечтал, и даже лучше. Он лишь хотел видеть лицо своего любовника, а не только слышать его тяжелое дыхание, сказавшее ему, что Сефирот уже близок к финалу.  
\- Сефирот, - простонал он, наконец-то переведя дух.  
Перед тем, как его семя вырвалось наружу, генерал быстро вышел из Генезиса и несколькими точными движениями кончил на блестевшую от смазки и пота задницу рыжеволосого. Его взгляд прикипел к покрытой каплями спермы розовой коже, и на губах расплылась удовлетворенная ухмылка, отражавшая его внутренний триумф.  
\- Сучка.  
Генезис почувствовал теплые капли на своей спине и ощутил удовлетворенность, а затем услышал, как назвал его так называемый, вроде как «любовник».  
Он оглянулся. На щеках Сефирота горел румянец, волосы растрепались, но на губах застыла ухмылка, от которой по спине Джена пробежал холодок страха.  
\- Я никакая не сучка, - ответил он и попытался принять более достойную позу. Его вид, перегнутого над барной стойкой, покрытого маслом и спермой юноши, не слишком сочетался с таким высказыванием.  
Как будто в подтверждение своих слов, генерал, даже не взглянув на Генезиса, взял бумажное полотенце и стал вытирать свой, уже опадающий, член. Все они были сучками Сефирота, и это был общеизвестный факт, не нуждающийся в объяснениях. Вместо ненужных слов, мужчина прошел в гостиную и взял бутылку уже нагревшегося пива, а затем собрал в охапку одежду Генезиса и бросил ему, показывая, что пришло время уходить.  
Джен поймал вещи, наблюдая, как Сефирот пьет пиво и усаживается на диван, глядя, как пальцы, которые так недавно ласкали его, открывают папку с бумагами, как будто не было у них секса, что превратил мозги рыжеволосого в желе.  
И снова генерал заставил его потерять не только дар речи, но и уверенность в себе.  
Генезису это очень не нравилось.  
Все пошло не так, как он планировал.  
Увидев, что Джен не собирается уходить, Сефирот приподнял бровь. – Ты же найдешь путь к выходу, не правда ли? – он хотел насладиться остатком вечера в тишине, принять душ и пораньше лечь спать, так как на завтра было запланировано очередное собрание, а затем он уезжал на задание.  
Но Генезис не отрываясь глядел на него, затем моргнул пару раз и понял, что задержал дыхание.  
Он несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул.  
Рыжеволосый стал чувствовать себя использованным.  
\- Я был бы не против остаться, - сказал он, вцепившись в одежду, прикрывая себя. Обычно, он не стеснялся быть голым и испачканным после секса, но сейчас его начала бить дрожь, которая вряд ли бы прошла, даже оденься он полностью.  
Спустя несколько минут Сефирот опустил папку и встретился глазами с рыжеволосым. Упорно не замечая расстроенного выражения лица юноши, он произнес: - А я против. Убирайся.  
Генезис почувствовал тяжесть в груди, но не стал показывать высокомерному ублюдку свое разочарование тем, что его выставляли за дверь после такого умопомрачительного секса. Он хмыкнул и быстро прошел к столу, схватил то, что осталось от упаковки пива и притиснул его к вороху одежды, закрывавшей его влажное, липкое и масленое тело.  
\- Отлично. Тогда я заберу это и уйду, - рявкнул Джен и развернулся, немного резче, чем намеревался, стукнувшись голенью о край стола. Однако, он смог, лишь чуть-чуть прихрамывая, направиться к двери. Юноша не желал доставлять Сефироту удовольствия, показывая, что он физически и морально задет за живое.  
\- Я найду выход.  
Генерал посмотрел вслед рыжеволосому, чувствуя, что что-то не так, но он отогнал эту мысль подальше от себя. У него не было времени волноваться о других, и особенно о Генезисе Рапсодосе.  
Он встал, чтобы принять душ, и его взгляд упал на кухонную стойку, все еще носившую следы семени и масла, но решил убрать все это после ванны.

А совсем недалеко, Анджил устроился на диване с книгой. Он хотел расслабиться, ожидая что вот-вот к нему ворвется Генезис, в расстроенных чувствах, но время шло и ничего не происходило, и он стал успокаиваться. Может быть, эти двое нашли общий язык. Вздохнув, Анджил перелистнул страницу и отхлебнул чай, устраиваясь поудобнее.


	7. Глава 7

Генезис вихрем мчался по коридору, игнорируя смешки и перешептывания, раздававшиеся за его голой спиной по пути в собственную квартиру. Он изо всех сил старался не дать румянцу стыда окрасить свои щеки, однако в глубине души чувствовал себя…использованным.  
Никогда еще его так бесцеремонно не выставляли вон. Именно ему, бывало, надоедали те, с кем он имел интимные отношения, и он был инициатором их разрыва. А теперь Генезис понял, что его обыграли в его собственной игре.  
И это был именно Сефирот.  
Стоя в лифте, поднимающим его на нужный этаж, Джен открыл одну из бутылок пива и практически опорожнил ее несколькими большими глотками. Двери открылись, и юноша проскользнул между двумя, стоящими перед ним, мужчинами, с возгласами удивления отпрянувшими в стороны.  
Он хотел поговорить с Анджилом.  
Сказать, что Анджил был удивлен, когда входная дверь неожиданно, с громким стуком, открылась, было бы не сказать ничего. Он подскочил на месте и в панике потянулся за мечом, ожидая внезапную атаку неизвестного врага. Его глаза расширились, став похожими на небольшие тарелки, когда он понял, кто ворвался в его обитель. Потеряв дар речи, Анджил оглядывал обнаженную фигуру своего друга, Генезиса Рапсодоса, пытаясь сообразить, что, ради всего святого, могло произойти!  
\- Ааа…умммм, – его обычное красноречие на этот раз отказалось повиноваться, и молодой человек продолжал глазеть, мысли вихрем крутились в его голове, формируя фразу из двух слов: «Какого…хрена?»  
Вообще-то говоря, Генезис был рад, что Анджил еще не ложился спать. Не то, чтобы он постеснялся ворваться к нему в спальню и разбудить, ибо чрезвычайно нуждался в поддержке и сопереживании, а Анджил всегда знал, что надо сказать.  
\- Сефирот – гребаный ублюдок! – выкрикнул Генезис, швырнул одежду на пол и бросился к Анджилу, зная, что друг всегда утешит его.  
\- Тише, тише, - пробормотал Анджил, поглаживая юношу по спине и притягивая его к себе на колени, пытаясь игнорировать тот факт, что Джен был полностью обнажен и…покрыт маслом.  
– Что случилось? Почему он ублюдок и отчего от тебя пахнет салатным маслом? – его голос звучал размеренно и негромко. И, хотя Анджил знал, что пожалеет о том, что спросил, он чувствовал, что Генезису надо поделиться с кем-то, выговориться.  
Сначала рыжеволосый всхлипнул, а затем прорычал: - Сефирот - ублюдок! Законченный ублюдок! Ублюдочный ублюдок! – пожаловался он и прижался к другу. По крайней мере, на него он всегда мог положиться.  
– Он использовал салатное масло, а чуть попробовав салатик, вышвырнул. Козел, кретин!  
\- Это не хорошо, - уверенно проговорил Анджил. Свободной рукой он достал мягкое одеяло и завернул в него Генезиса. Конечно, из-за всех инъекций мако, щедро влитых в них докторами, они не могли подхватить простуду, скорее это жест был призван немного успокоить раненную гордость друга. Медленно, но верно, Анджила стала раздражать вся эта ситуация с Сефиротом и его закидонами.  
\- Я знаю. Он был так гадок со мной, после всего хорошего, что я для него сделал, - сказал Генезис, чувствуя, как Анджил заворачивает его в теплую мягкость, обнимает и гладит по спине. – Он не должен был так поступать после того, как тискал меня за задницу и использовал как…как… - Генезис спрятал лицо на плече у друга, пытаясь смягчить боль от следующего слова, – игрушку!  
Внутренне Анджил вздохнул, но продолжал успокаивающе поглаживать дрожащего несчастного юношу. Генезису нужен был душ, но с этим можно было подождать. От Анджила все еще ускользало то, что действительно произошло между этими двумя, но курица-наседка внутри него представляла страшные и ужасные вещи. Видения бедного маленького беспомощного Генезиса, разорванного на клочки когтями злобного генерала, заполонили его мозг, и он попытался отбросить кошмарные картинки прочь, но это было не легко.  
\- Он ведь…не изнасиловал тебя, правда? – наконец спросил Анджил, сильнее прижимая к себе юношу.  
Генезис хмыкнул и вытер выступившие слезы о широкую грудь друга, наслаждаясь его объятиями, даже, если это Сефироту предполагалось его обнимать, нежить и ласкать после умопомрачительного секса.  
\- Сефирот не любит обнимашки, и он выставил меня прочь! – выпалил он, поплотнее заворачиваясь в одеяло. А ведь в данный момент он должен был обниматься с Сефиротом в его спальне, а, затем, после еще одного захода, предпочтительно с ним в роли семе, они должны были заснуть вместе. – Эгоистичный придурок не имеет никакого понятия о том, как надо вести себя, когда я его соблазняю.  
\- Понятно, - сочувственно ответил Анджил, предлагая расстроенному другу приготовленный ранее для себя чай. Вообще-то, он не удивился, услышав, что Сефирот не романтичен, но выставить голого Генезиса вон, было не слишком тактично даже для него. – А ты сказал ему, как все должно было быть?  
Генезис взял чашку и отхлебнул чай. Анджил всегда знал, как его успокоить.  
\- Конечно, сказал! – усмехнулся юноша. – Он просто не умеет слушать. Чай уже остыл, и он прикончил напиток одним большим глотком, пихнув опустевшую чашку обратно в руку Анджилу. – У тебя есть что-нибудь покрепче?  
Кивнув, Анджил ссадил Генезиса с колен на диван, встал и принес два стакана и полную бутылку водки. Умудренный опытом, он подозревал такой финал сегодняшней встречи, и салфетки были припрятаны совсем недалеко. Он принес все к столу, тяжело опустился на сидение и без лишних слов открыл бутылку, наливая Генезису порцию прозрачной жидкости в стакан. – Тогда тебе просто придется с этим смириться, - сказал он, не представляя, как можно изменить текущую ситуацию, и можно ли, а, прежде всего, нужно ли ее менять.  
\- Почему я должен ожидать меньшего, чем привык ожидать? – хмыкнул Генезис, укутываясь в одеяло. Ощущение липкости начало его раздражать, так же, как и запах салатного масла. Он смотрел, как Анджил наполняет его стакан и облизнул губы. – Ему стоит понять, что я жду гораздо большего, и ожидать, что я потребую того, чего ожидаю.  
Анджил слушал это бормотание и понимал, что Генезис зациклен на своих ожиданиях, а большинство людей выворачивались наизнанку, лишь бы угодить его рыжеволосому величеству, но, на это раз все пошло не так.  
\- Тебе стоит принять во внимание…что Сефироту твои желания до лампочки, - осторожно отметил он. По крайней мере, их друг не производил впечатления, что стремится соответствовать ожиданиям рыжеволосого. Генерал использовал жаждущего ощущений юношу, а, затем, по завершении всех приятностей, вышвырнул его, как надоевшую куклу…  
\- Как он мог не заботиться о моих нуждах? – отрезал Генезис и хлебнул еще раз из стакана Анджила. Ему не понравилось то, что сказал его друг. Ведь это было чистой правдой. Сефирот использовал его, играл на его эмоциях и желаниях тела для собственного развлечения, а потом…  
\- Эгоистичный придурок, - пробормотал Генезис и, подождав пока Анджил сядет рядом, прислонился к нему. Еще один глоток напитка обжег его горло, тяжелым жарким комком спускаясь в живот.  
Отпив из своего стакана, Анджил слегка передернулся. В большинстве случаев, Генезис считал себя центром вселенной, и за все то время, что они были знакомы, Анджил не смог его в этом переубедить. Так что сейчас он даже и не пытался. А просто решил посидеть, послушать жалобы друга, а затем, завтра, нанести визит Сефироту и попытаться вместе выработать путь решения этой проблемы. Анджил должен был вмешаться, так как они оба были его друзьями.  
Наполненный горем разговор, сдобренный изрядным количеством спиртного, под конец стал утомлять Анджила. С трудом он смог отправить Генезиса в душ, смыть липкость и грязь, и уложить его в постель.  
Молодой человек сомневался, что сможет вдолбить хоть немного разума в обе эти упрямые головы. Генезис отсыпался после тесного знакомства с водкой, а Анджил, в который раз, прикрывал юношу, выполняя свою и его работу.  
Он знал, что в это время дня Сефирот был у себя в офисе.  
Он подошел к секретарше, ее имя было, вроде, Гертруда или Глэдис, он не помнил.  
– Здравствуйте, я бы хотел поговорить с Сефиротом, если он не занят.  
Она подняла глаза, и он почувствовал себя неловко, увидев восторг в ее глазах, и то, как она бросилась показывать ему дорогу к дверям в офис генерала.  
Оторвавшись от компьютера, Сефирот с раздражением поглядел на вошедших. Он дал четкие указания не беспокоить его сейчас, и вот что произошло. Все это удивило генерала, так как он выбрал Гертруду в секретари именно из-за того, что она была настоящей ведьмой; она защищала его офис как ветеран войны и никто не мог пробраться мимо нее.  
Никто, кроме Анджила, испросившего аудиенцию. Ее щеки пылали румянцем, а обычно тусклые глаза сияли, как мако-реактор. Женщина проводила мужчину до стола, как будто бы он был не в состоянии сам найти дорогу. Должно быть на нее так повлияло его мужское обаяние.  
Внутренне поморщившись, Сефирот откинулся на спинку кресла и взмахом руки отпустил секретаршу.  
\- Что такого срочного случилось, что ты не можешь по нормальному записаться на прием, как все остальные? – спросил он нейтральным тоном. Анджил был человеком чести; он бы не стал беспокоить его по пустякам.  
Анджил поблагодарил Гертруду за сопровождение, хотя никак не мог понять, зачем она каждый раз так поступает. Кроме того, он уже бывал у Сефирота и мог найти стол самостоятельно. Она низко поклонилась и ушла прежде, чем он повернулся к недовольному генералу.  
До того, как начать разговор, он удостоверился, что дверь плотно закрыта.  
Эта женщина могла и подслушать.  
Однако, сейчас его больше интересовал Сефирот.  
– Мне надо поговорить с тобой о Генезисе и о том, что в последнее время происходит между вами двумя.  
Если бы это был не Анджил, он вылетел бы из офиса спустя три минуты, после такой наглости.  
\- И что именно происходит между мной и Рапсодосом? – сухо спросил генерал, приподняв бровь. Он намеренно использовал фамилию Генезиса и барабанил пальцами по столу. Сефирота не удивила осведомленность Анджила, мимо него ничего не проходило незамеченным.  
Мужчина понял, что разговор будет не из легких. Как и у Генезиса, эго генерала простиралось куда-то за пределы галактики.  
\- Он прибежал домой, расстроенный и несчастный, и называл тебя ублюдком, - сказал Анджил, продолжая стоять и глядеть на генерала. – Пока мне известна только его версия событий, и она не слишком хороша.  
Он увидел, что Сефирот решил что-то сказать, но поднял руку и продолжил: – Я очень хорошо осведомлен о его порой проявляющемся эгоцентризме. Похоже, что теперь ты превзошел его в этом деле.  
Выражение лица генерала оставалось спокойным, пока он выслушивал эти обвинения. Все это было для него скучной рутиной. Не в первый раз люди называли его говнюком, да и не в последний. Однако в этом было что-то ненормальное, но он не мог понять что, и оставил попытки.  
Пытаться сказать Анджилу, что это не его дело, было тщетно, ибо мужчина сразу начал бы нескончаемый монолог о чести и долге, отнявший у Сефирота гораздо больше времени.  
\- Он сам пришел, - просто сказал генерал, - если он не в состоянии справиться с последствиями, я-то тут причем?  
Анджил знал, что понятие Сефирота о чести разительно отличается от понятия Анджила о том же. Это был уже не первый их разговор, и генерал ничуть не изменил своим убеждениям.  
Он решил попробовать зайти с другой стороны.  
\- А ты в состоянии справиться с последствиями своих действий? – спросил Анджил, скрещивая руки на груди, и хмуро посмотрел на генерала. – Ты подумал о таком аспекте своей маленькой игры?  
Сефирот рассмеялся.  
– Я ценю твое беспокойство, но ты делаешь из мухи слона. Мы просто дружим со взаимной выгодой, тут не может быть никаких последствий.  
Во всяком случае, Сефирот был в этом уверен.  
\- О, - сказал Анджил, выпрямляясь, - выгоняя Генезиса за дверь после того, как схватил его за зад и проделал с ним… - Анджил откашлялся, не желая думать о том, что вытворяли эти двое, даже после того, как Генезис в красках ему все расписал, - все эти штуки. Ты серьезно думаешь, что он позволит всему этому случиться еще раз? В конце концов, ты сделал первый шаг.  
Услышав это Сефирот слегка нахмурился, но потом расслабился.  
\- Он справится. Вообще-то, ему нужен кто-то, кто сможет поставить его на место. Это игра, Анджил, не более того.  
\- Игра, - со вздохом повторил Анджил.  
Оба мужчины не понимали, как близки они были в своих суждениях. Они считали, что игра с эмоциями других это лишь развлечение, а их «игрушки» оказались по другую сторону баррикад.  
Анджил знал, что скажи он, что Генезис ждал от Сефирота большего, это лишь подстегнет эго генерала. Ему нужно было атаковать его гордыню, а не поощрять ее.  
\- И эту игру ты намерен проиграть? – спросил он.  
\- Проиграть? – медленно повторил Сефирот, сужая глаза. Ему приходило в голову, что он может не выиграть, но эта мысль была безрадостна, так что он прогнал ее подальше. Возможно, успех испортил его; он не привык проигрывать ни в чем. Поэтому генерал в защитном жесте скрестил руки на груди и спросил, свысока: - И что я могу потерять?  
\- Шанс еще раз провести время с Генезисом, - сказал Анджил, - если ты не прекратишь его отвергать, он найдет других СОЛДЖЕРов, заменив тебя.  
Это было чистой ложью. Генезис положил глаз на Сефирота с того дня, как увидел. Он слышал, как юноша распинался о генерале и его…качествах уже в течение года. Юноша ни на кого не смотрел и никого не приводил в свою спальню уже месяца три.  
Конечно, Сефироту об этом знать было не обязательно.  
\- Я не отвергаю его, - заявил генерал с каменным выражением лица, с лишь чуть-чуть заметной обидой. Мысль о том, что его могут заменить, нанесла удар самолюбию мужчины. Хотя это было совсем нереально, его нельзя заменить. Кто в своем уме предпочтет ему какого-то СОЛДЖЕРа? И дело было не в амбициях (ну, может быть, чуть-чуть), а в чисто практическом смысле. Правда с Генезисом было не просто. Он был непредсказуем, нерационален и, иногда, не слишком разумен.  
Генерал посмотрел Анджилу в глаза, внешне оставаясь абсолютно спокойным.  
\- Кроме того, от этого альянса мы оба получаем определенные преим…  
Он осекся, глаза расширились, и в тот же момент его поразило откровение. Легкая, несколько озадаченная улыбка скользнула по его губам: - Ты хочешь сказать, что для Генезиса это все гораздо серьезнее, чем простой трах?  
Анджил нахмурился. Ему не нравилась самоуверенность Сефирота. Он так и не понял, как влияет на Генезиса? СОЛДЖЕР второго класса не хотел видеть своего друга обиженным, даже если того несколько заносило.  
И этот взгляд не впечатлил, а разозлил его.  
Он шагнул вперед, ткнув пальцев в грудь Сефирота.  
\- Генезис не один из твоих мальчиков-однодневок. Причинишь боль ему, ответишь передо мной. Хватит этих дурацких игр, – Анджил позволил гневу захватить его целиком. Он устал от их игрищ. – Ты не станешь использовать его чувства против него. Если тебя держит рядом с ним только похоть, то ты сделаешь ему больно. Обидишь его, я обижу тебя.  
Услышав эти слова Сефирот поднялся во весь свой немаленький рост, возвышаясь над Анджилом.  
\- Ты угрожаешь мне? – его голос не стал громче, но приобрел остроту лезвия Масамуне. Может быть Анджил и был, так сказать, «приятелем» (у Сефирота не было «друзей»), но всему был предел, который мужчина только что пересек. Прежде всего Сефирот был его командующим, и Анджила надо было поставить на место. Пока можно ограничиться предупреждением, а если этого будет недостаточно, генерал не преминет воспользоваться более жесткими мерами. Это военная организация, а не оперный театр. – Надеюсь, что я ошибаюсь, СОЛДЖЕР второго класса Хьюли.  
На заднем плане у генерала мелькнула мысль, что Анджил подтвердил его догадки, и что эту интересную информацию стоит обдумать позже.  
Анджил опустил руку, но не отступил ни на шаг. Сефирот выглядел внушительно, и его слова и действия породили холодную глыбу в животе Анджила, но прошедшая ночь, наполненная разборками с Генезисом, выпитая водка, испачканное маслом и неизвестными жидкостями любимое одеяло и, кроме того, постоянные жалобы на Сефирота, наполнили его отвагой и дали силу продолжить.  
\- Я предупреждаю вас, сэр, - сказал Анджил и встал по стойке смирно. – С Генезисом не стоит так обращаться. Если вы намереваетесь продолжить с ним отношения, вам стоит принять во внимание и его желания, иначе придется столкнуться не только с моей, но и его яростью.  
Анджил глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Есть много способов победить человека, кроме меча.  
\- Это точно, - произнес Сефирот, бросая на мужчину предупреждающий взгляд, и сел в кресло. Он не станет нагнетать обстановку; это того не стоило, и, несмотря на все его амбиции, он не позволит ничему повлиять на эффективность его работы. Анджил высказал свое мнение и, в каком-то смысле, был прав; если для Генезиса это не только интрижка, то все может очень осложниться, а ему это было совсем ни к чему. Кроме того, слово «отношения» порождало мурашки отвращения, сбегавшие вдоль позвоночника.  
Откинувшись на спинку кресла, вытянув ноги и сложив пальцы домиком, генерал призвал свой самый спокойный взгляд и, после паузы, сказал: - Я приму твои слова к сведению. Ты свободен. В следующий раз записывайся на прием, - добавил он, приподняв бровь.  
Анджил нахмурился. Он не был уверен, что смог донести свою точку зрения и предупредить о серьезности возможных последствий.  
Он отдал честь.  
\- Сэр, - сказал Анджил и твердой походкой направился к двери. Он прошел мимо секретарши, которая помахала ему рукой и предложила заходить, как только он захочет.  
Было непонятно, зачем Сефирот сказал ему записываться на прием. Это не было необходимостью, так как Джилл (или Джетти) всегда, при необходимости, пропускала его. А сейчас у Анджила были другие дела, и, хотя разговор с Сефиротом прошел не так, как он планировал, все же результат был приемлемым.  
Сефирот оставит Генезиса в покое, и ему не придется снова выслушивать про то, какой же придурок этот Сефирот.  
После того, как мужчина покинул его офис, генерал повернулся и невидящим взглядом уставился в окно. Прокрутив весь разговор в голове несколько раз, после получаса раздумий, он принял решение. Сефирот нажал кнопку интеркома и приказал секретарше вызвать Генезиса Рапсодоса для разговора.


	8. Глава 8

Звонок ввинчивался Генезису прямо в мозг. Какой…добрый человек положил телефон под подушку? Голова болела и очень хотелось спать. Дотянувшись до источника звука, юноша с трудом поборол искушение запустить звонко заливающийся аппарат в стену, но потом вспомнил, что на карточке были хорошие фотки, а риск потерять их навсегда велик. Поэтому, если этот звонок был пустой тратой времени и не содержал обещания о доставке горячего кофе, то…берегись, звонящий…  
\- Что? – рявкнул он в трубку.  
\- Генерал Сефирот вызывает вас к себе, немедленно. - сухо сказала секретарша, в ее голосе не было ни капли энтузиазма. – У вас десять минут, - добавила она.  
Недоуменно моргая, Генезис уставился на телефон, из которого неслись тихие гудки, возвещавшие о грубом окончании разговора. Как же он ненавидел Гертруду.  
Сефирот хочет его видеть?  
Значит ли это, что он передумал? Что он жалеет о прошлой ночи? На губы юноши неуверенно вползла улыбка. Похоже на то. Он сожалеет о том, что отослал его, и не спал всю ночь, думая о нем. Должно быть, так.  
Джен выбрался из постели и стал лихорадочно искать подходящую одежду, но, одевшись наполовину, вдруг понял, что делает.  
Он перестал суетиться и решил, что, не спеша примет душ, так как мало спал и, наверняка, ему стоит почистить зубы. Десяти минут было недостаточно, чтобы привести себя в порядок.  
Он не мальчик по вызову.  
Сефироту придется подождать.  
В конце концов, через час, Генезис появился перед рассерженной секретаршей, поднявшей голову от очень важного журнала (журнала клуба фанатов Анджила, который она сама и основала, но была там единственным, пока, членом). Ее лицо перекосилось, как будто на зуб ей попал кислейший лимон, а глаза просканировали юношу с возрастающей антипатией.  
\- Вы опоздали. Генерал сейчас занят.  
Генезис сузил глаза, глядя на ведьму за столом.  
\- Отлично, скажите ему, что я приходил и ушел. У меня сегодня слишком много важных дел, чтобы я тратил время на ваши с ним унылые задницы, – его голос громко раздавался в приемной, специально, чтобы Сефирот смог услышать.  
Он собрался не спеша, однако, все равно справился быстрее, чем намеревался. Юноша хотел, чтобы Сефирот прождал его два часа, но ноги сами принесли его в офис, а он даже не заметил, что торопился.  
\- Все скажите ему! – закричал Генезис в закрытую дверь, даже не стараясь говорить тише.  
Истеричный возглас из-за двери вырвал Сефирота из состояния задумчивости. Он почти забыл о Генезисе, погруженный в отчет о новых тренировочных технологиях, наслаждаясь покоем и тишиной офиса. Редко ему выпадало хоть полчаса времени для спокойной работы, а затем всем снова требовалось его присутствие, совет, умения в медитации/битве/организации, снова сыпались глупые вопросы, а то и просто, звали прийти куда-то, ибо было круто, чтобы туда пришел именно генерал Сефирот. И теперь пятиминутная нирвана была грубо прервана появлением короля истерик.  
Сжав переносицу пальцами и на мгновение прикрыв глаза, Сефирот глубоко вздохнул, подавил внезапно возникшее желание свернуть Генезису шею и, как мог, успокоился.  
Затем он нажал кнопку интеркома.  
\- Впустите его.  
Секретарша нахмурилась, но, затем просто махнула в сторону закрытой двери, не заморачиваясь на то, чтобы встать.  
\- Проходите.  
Генезис усмехнулся скалящейся на него женщине и прошел к двери, открыл ее, стараясь не делать этого слишком резко и плотно закрыл за собой. На этот раз он войдет сюда так, как надо.  
Повернувшись, он прислонился спиной к двери и слегка откинул назад голову, показывая изящные линии своей безупречной шеи. Юноша знал, что такой ракурс идеально подчеркивает красоту его тела и длину небрежно скрещенных ног. Руки были сложены на груди, а усмешка не покидала его губ.  
Так Сефирот точно поймет, чего лишился.  
\- Я занятой человек, Сефирот. Что тебе нужно? – спросил Генезис, холодно и отстраненно. Он старательно не смотрел на мужчину. Лишь один взгляд, и он лишится уверенности, а эта победа должна остаться за ним.  
Если Сефирота и впечатлило увиденное, то он не подал вида. Выражение его лица осталось нейтральным и отстраненным, когда он встал, спина была прямая, глаза холодные и голос спокоен.  
\- Это не займет много времени, - ответил он, смотря прямо на рыжеволосого, и произнес, четко, как приказ: - СОЛДЖЕР Второго Класса Генезис Рапсодос. Я вызвал вас, чтобы официально извиниться за инцидент, произошедший два дня назад. Мое поведение было недопустимо, более такого не повторится.  
Генезис застыл, услышав холодные рубленые фразы.  
С одной стороны, он радовался, что Сефирот все же извинился перед ним. Это должно было случиться два дня назад, но он не представлял, как все произойдет. Конечно, с самого начала все складывалось совсем не так, как он намеревался.  
Юноша скрестил руки и шагнул вперед.  
\- По-моему, немного поздно для таких сухих извинений, - сказал он тихо. – Особенно, после прошлой ночи.  
\- Это все, что вы от меня услышите. Поступайте, как хотите, - без намека на эмоции сказал Сефирот, - ничего особенного прошлой ночью не случилось и впредь не случится. Наши отношения будут носить лишь деловой характер.  
Генезис подобрал челюсть с пола и стиснул зубы. Изо всех сил он старался стоять прямо. Слова жалили его, как тысячи ледяных иголок, впиваясь ему прямо в душу, в голове слышался голос Анджила, говорящий ему, что не стоит надеяться на продолжение отношений, что все это плохая идея.  
…потому, что это значит, что он ошибся.  
…это значит, что Сефирота к нему не влечет.  
…это значит, что он был лишь игрушкой и прихотью Сефирота.  
Его нельзя отбросить в сторону, как ненужную вещь.  
\- Я не приму такое жалкое извинение, - с трудом разжав зубы, проговорил Генезис. – Соглашусь, что далее мы будем поддерживать только профессиональные отношения. Согласен, что прошлой ночью ничего особенного не произошло. У меня с кадетами-то секс был получше.  
Взгляд генерала ожесточился, и он свернул беседу таким простым и удобным способом: - Вы свободны.  
Он был уверен в своем сексуальном мастерстве, а Генезис хлестал его словами и провоцировал просто из-за того, что был обижен. Его слова не были правдой, но, совершенно, неожиданно ранили Сефирота. Однако, генерал был профессионалом и не заглотил наживку, не стал оправдываться. Это был уже не первый раз, когда он слышал эти слова обиды и разочарования из уст отвергнутых. В конце концов, это все пойдет на пользу Генезису.  
Юноша расплел руки и положил их на бедра. Его не так просто было выгнать, и он пустил в ход единственное оружие, которое сейчас было в его арсенале.  
Слова.  
\- И никаких больше приказов? Ты вызвал меня сюда только для этого? Мог бы просто сказать по телефону, а не будить и вытаскивать к себе, – Генезис оскалился, – у меня много важных дел, генерал, а ты прервал мои запланированные мероприятия.  
От таких наглых слов Сефироту становилось все сложнее и сложнее сдерживаться и оставаться невозмутимым. Будь это какой-либо другой СОЛДЖЕР Второго Класса, генерал уже сожрал бы его живьем, а расколотыми косточками чистил бы себе зубы, но у Генезиса был иммунитет на запугивание, а Сефирот не хотел прибегать к крайним мерам, пока в этом не было необходимости. Его всегда можно было уволить, но тогда здесь станет совсем скучно…  
\- Я не обязан отчитываться вам в своих действиях, СОЛДЖЕР Второго Класса, - процедил он сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Я и так оказываю кое-кому большое одолжение, и мне плевать, есть у вас дела или нет.  
Генезис хмыкнул и шагнул еще вперед. Он не мог удержаться. Ему так хотелось врезать этому высокомерному подонку, но он останавливал себя.  
\- Поверь, никакого одолжения нет! – прорычал юноша в ответ и повернулся, чтобы уйти. Генезис не собирался и дальше выслушивать это дерьмо. Он собирался пойти домой, лечь в постель и не вылезать из нее, как минимум, неделю.  
\- Я только что сделал его тебе, - ответил Сефирот, надменно поднимая подбородок, голос его был по-прежнему холоден, как ледник на склоне горы, - прими мой совет и соберись. Твои романтические чувства ко мне непрофессиональны и нежелательны. Я бы не хотел осложнять все твоим отстранением от службы.  
Генезис остановился у двери, взявшись за ручку, и оглянулся через плечо. Сефирот стоял за столом, похожий на холодную мраморную статую.  
\- Уверяю, что более не побеспокою вас, генерал, - с презрением в голосе сказал он, отвернулся, открыл, а затем аккуратно закрыл дверь, сдержав порыв громко ей хлопнуть.  
Юноша прошел мимо стола гарпии, вышел из офиса и направился домой, к своей удобной кровати. Конечно, лишь после того, как разыщет Анджилову заначку с водкой.

Полгода ничего экстраординарного не происходило, по крайней мере, в отношениях Генезиса и Сефирота, к большому облегчению со стороны Анджила. Они вели себя пристойно. Хотя, надо признать, если им приходилось встречаться чисто по работе, напряжение между ними можно было потрогать руками, а язвительные замечания сыпались с обеих сторон, но все было даже спокойнее, чем их обычная пикировка, имевшая место «до инцидента».  
Теперь Анджил надеялся, что все так и останется. Сегодня их с Генезисом повысили до Первого Класса и после обычной церемонии, по традиции, они устроили небольшую вечеринку. Конечно, Сефирот был приглашен, так же как и их друзья, Зак, пришел даже Лазард. Алкоголь разной крепости лился рекой; вечеринки по случаю повышения до Первого Класса славились именно этим.  
Анджил в своей новой униформе гордо прошествовал к Генезису, стоявшему около барной стойки и, в нетерпении ожидавшему очередную порцию выпивки.  
\- Как дела? – спросил Анджил, стараясь, чтобы в голосе было поменьше опеки. Его больше всего интересовало количество плещущегося в рыжеволосом алкоголя.  
\- Могли быть и получше, если меня все-таки, черт побери, обслужат! Что, не видно, что здесь стоит СОЛДЖЕР Первого Класса и требует внимания! – громко сказал Генезис, поглядывая на бармена.  
\- Я собираюсь напиться, - провозгласил юноша. – Но мне это не удастся, если выпивки не будет!  
\- Может тебе не стоит… - попробовал отговорить его Анджил, понимая безнадежность затеи и с благодарностью глядя на бармена, отошедшего к другому краю стойки, где, совершенно случайно, заказал напиток Сефирот, который притворялся, что внимает разглагольствованиям Лазарда о его видении будущего СОЛДЖЕРов.  
Увидев друзей, генерал усмехнулся, отсалютовал им только что принесенной бутылкой и отвернулся к боссу.  
\- Я заработал эту униформу, не жалея себя. И не собираюсь терпеть никого на своем пути к получению удовольствия от празднования моего достижения! – про рычал Ге незис, сверля глазами Се фиро та, который раз дра жа юще мед ленно по тяги ва л пи во. Юноша громко свистнул, пытаясь привлечь внимание бармена.  
Тот, в свою очередь, полностью игнорировал Генезиса, склонившись к генералу, озвучивающему свой новый заказ.  
Анджил вздохнул и глотнул пива. Если Генезис напьется, будет катастрофа, а разбираться с последствиями придется ему.  
Наконец бармен повернулся, смешал что-то в бокале и подошел к ним, ставя возмутительно ярко окрашенный коктейль перед Генезисом.  
\- Один оргазм, - без эмоций произнес он. – От генерала Сефирота.  
Юноша нахмурился, глядя на фруктовый, неподобающий моменту, напиток. Он тяжело вздохнул и подавил закипающий гнев, желая швырнуть цветное безобразие прямо в лицо серебряному выскочке.  
В то же мгновение он понял, как повернуть ситуацию в свою пользу. Он хмыкнул, поднял бокал и глотнул напиток через прихотливо закрученную соломинку, затем издал громкий стон удовольствия, показывая свое одобрение выбору генерала. Юноша причмокнул губами и облизал их, приподнимая бокал в салюте Сефироту и громко, на весь бар, заглушая музыку, сказал:  
\- Лучший оргазм, что я испытал за долгое время!  
Анджил еле удержался и не застонал от отчаянья, а просто закрыл лицо рукой. Половина людей в зале обернулась, шепча и посмеиваясь. Послышались комментарии, типа: - Как грустно, не правда ли?  
Сам Сефирот не отреагировал, казалось, он полностью погружен в разговор с Лазардом. Директор слегка смутился, что-то спросил у генерала, глянув на Генезиса, но Сефирот лишь передернул плечами и глотнул из бутылки с пивом.  
\- Пошли вон туда, ладно? – пробормотал Анджил, пытаясь утащить друга прочь.  
Генезис попытался схватить оставленный напиток. Пусть он был приторно-сладкий, но он достался ему бесплатно, и в нем было много рома.  
\- Эй! – возмутился он. – Я еще не закончил с моим оргазмом!  
\- Знаешь, хоть ты мог бы вести себя, как взрослый, - сказал Анджил, как будто нахваливая Генезиса, а на самом деле пытаясь сподвигнуть его на более пристойное поведение. – Вот чего он точно не будет ожидать, так это того, что ты его будешь игнорировать.  
Они подошли к столику, расположенному как можно дальше от генерала, и Анджил вздохнул с облегчением.  
Генезис, подталкиваемый другом, плюхнулся на кресло.  
\- Отлично, - пробурчал он и поглядел на среброголового мужчину, не обращающего на него никакого внимания, и это после того, как он посмел прислать этот разноцветный напиток. – Но мне надо выпить, – Генезис нахмурился. – Пиво и начос.  
Несмотря ни на что он решил сегодня оттянуться по полной. Он приложил столько усилий, чтобы получить эту черную форму - хотя цвет был несколько мрачен - и намерен это отпраздновать. А потом разберется с Сефиротом. Ни за что он не спустит такого издевательства, пусть Анджил даже будет его оттаскивать прочь. Тем более, что всю ночь напролет друг не сможет за ним приглядывать.  
А упомянутый мужчина намеревался отлучиться к бару, оставив Генезиса одного (и совсем без присмотра), но, к счастью, мимо проходил широко улыбающийся Зак.  
Генезис насупился, увидев, что Анджил сказал что-то Заку. Он указал на него и зашептал ученику на ухо, а Зак уверенно закивал.  
Рыжеволосый принялся барабанить пальцами по столу, прекрасно понимая, что происходит. Анджил был таким…заботливым, что это порой раздражало. И как ему разобраться с Сефиротом, если его даже не подпускают к нему? Он пожалел, что Анджил так долго давал Заку инструкции, вместо того, чтобы по-быстрому метнуться за пивом. Тем не менее, втайне, Генезис восхищался Заком, расслабленно стоящим среди людей, одетым в симпатичный костюм. Зак был отличным СОЛДЖЕРОМ, несмотря на свою неуставную прическу.  
Они с Заком встретились взглядами, и Генезис улыбнулся.  
Может быть не так уж плохо пообщаться сегодня с ним?  
Парень продолжал кивать и соглашаться со всем, что говорил ему Анджил. Если друг хочет, чтобы он оставил мысль о мести Сефироту, он развлечется другим способом.  
Прежде, чем Зак смог поздравить своего наставника, Анджил толкнул его к их столику.  
\- Присмотри за ним.  
Зак обернулся вслед уходящему мужчине, повернулся обратно и сконфуженно посмотрел на Генезиса, кому теперь должен был стать нянькой. Почесав в затылке, он улыбнулся. По мнению Зака, рыжеволосый был занят, разглядывая стоящего всем известного генерала, так что он наклонился вперед и спросил: - А ты знаешь Сефирота?  
Сам Зак не был знаком с вышестоящими, за исключением Анджила. Он любил его, как старшего брата (и желал много большего), но Анджил держал его подальше от своих друзей, включая Генезиса и Сефирота. Его это немного огорчало, так как Зак не понимал, почему Анджил никогда их не знакомил, а сейчас подвернулся удобный случай! Кроме того, Генезис казался приятным юношей, улыбался Заку, был красив, умен и полон достоинства. Парень был впечатлен и немного испуган, но решил вести себя сдержанно и вежливо, как и учил его наставник.  
Генезис оскалился, услышав этот вопрос. Ну почему все спрашивают одно и то же?  
\- Конечно, знаю, - прошипел он в ответ, продолжая постукивать пальцами по столу. Юноша не желал говорить о генерале, по всей видимости, занятом флиртом с Лазардом. Это просто выбешивало! Зачем флиртовать с вышестоящим, если с этого нечего поиметь? Как-то надо было поменять тему разговора, иначе придется весь вечер беседовать о генерале, а этого хотелось меньше всего.  
\- Итак, Закари, Анджил сказал мне, что ты делаешь большие успехи, – Генезис знал, что больше всего люди любят говорить о самих себе. И хотел побольше узнать о Заке. Парень был симпатичным и энергичным; юноша мог бы заняться им вплотную.  
Зак был слегка сбит с толку такой резкой переменой настроения, но это продлилось лишь мгновения, а затем Генезис опять стал спокойным и дружелюбным. Наверное, слишком дружелюбным, но ему было все равно; он был рад, что не разозлил рыжеволосого. Что-то внутри (где-то в районе печени) Зак чувствовал, что не хотел бы встретиться с разъяренным Генезисом. К тому же, новость о том, что Анджил так хорошо отзывался о нем, совсем вскружила ему голову. Он нервно засмеялся, на щеках выступил румянец, глаза заблестели.  
\- Правда, он так сказал? Ну, думаю, что немного улучшил свои результаты, в последней тренировке я поразил девять целей! – Он с гордостью ткнул себя в грудь большим пальцем, а затем сказал с трудом скрываемым любопытством: - А что обо мне говорил Анджил?  
Генезис улыбнулся. На лицо Зака было приятно смотреть, а еще он так мило вертелся на кресле, гордо раздувая грудь… Теперь он понял, почему Анджил называет его щенком. Улыбка парня была просто сногсшибательна.  
\- Он говорит, что ты – лучший в классе и на тренировках уже опережаешь все ожидания, - сказал Генезис. – Возможно, он не желает, чтобы я тебе это говорил, потому, что ты можешь загордиться, но ты его любимый ученик.  
\- Кто это мой любимый ученик?  
Голос Анджила внезапно раздался за спиной. В одной руке он держал кружку пива для Генезиса, в другой – упаковку начос, и стоял, возвышаясь над ними.  
\- Анджил, чувак, я тебя люблю!  
И прежде, чем он успел что-то ответить, щенок повис у него на шее с мокрыми от слез глазами и дрожащей нижней губой, заставляя наставника шагнуть назад в поисках равновесия.  
\- Генезис… - оскалился он на рыжеволосого, пихая ему пиво в руку, освобождая свою для того, чтобы отстранить ученика.  
Юноша с достоинством взял кружку и смотрел, как его друг старается успокоить перевозбужденного щенка.  
Прозвище чрезвычайно ему подходило. Казалось, он даже виляет хвостиком, обнимая своего наставника.  
\- Просто болтаю с твоим учеником. Тебе стоило познакомить нас раньше, - сказал Генезис. – Он - такая приятная компания.  
\- Не стану отрицать, - слегка угрюмо ответил Анджил, наконец-то отцепив от себя очень недовольного Зака.  
Мужчина проигнорировал его вид и поставил начос на стол, сел рядом с Генезисом и отхлебнул из своей бутылки.  
Тем временем Зак пришел в себя, широко улыбнулся пришедшей ему в голову идее и стал дергать Анджила за рукав.  
\- Анджил, я познакомился с одним парнем, можно я его приведу на вечеринку? Он нормальный, отвечаю, и мы ничего не станем ломать, топить или рвать, и даю слово, что не станем играть с огнем, можно, пожалуйста? Да? Пожалуйста?  
\- Хорошо! Перестань дергать меня за руку!  
\- КРУТО, я сейчас!  
Анджил помассировал пострадавшую конечность, смотря, как Зак выбежал вон и вздохнул, пробормотав: - Никогда не бери учеников.  
Генезис улыбнулся Анджилу.  
\- Он хорошо реагирует на слова. Не надо быть с ним таким строгим, хотя, похоже, его нужно немного…воспитать.  
Рыжеволосый смотрел вслед удаляющемуся юному СОЛДЖЕРу и наслаждался видом его задницы. Он бы не возражал заняться его воспитанием.  
Уловив откровенно похотливый взгляд Генезиса на своего протеже, Анджил с предостережением посмотрел на друга.  
\- Оставь его в покое, он еще невинный ребенок, не смей его портить.  
Он говорил абсолютно серьезно и надеялся, что у Генезиса хватит порядочности, чтобы это понять.  
Генезис отпил пива из кружки, скрывая свою улыбку. Анджилу пора проснуться и оглянуться вокруг. Он явно не понимал всей прелести наличия ученика, особенно того, кто обожает его. Улыбнувшись самой своей невинной улыбкой, он ответил: - Что ж, порти его сам.  
Юноша подумал о множестве вещей, которые он мог бы сделать с парнем, и которые никак не могли того испортить. Он знал, что имел в виду под этими словами Анджил, но решил использовать правильное значение этого слова. Зак заинтересовал его лишь тем, что не попытался соблазнить привлекательного юношу, с которым его только что познакомил наставник, представив, как своего друга.  
Подозревая неладное, Анджил сузил глаза, но отвлекся, когда к столику подошел Зак, ведя за собой своего приятеля, который оказался чрезвычайно симпатичным блондином с самыми огромными, любопытными голубыми глазами, которые Анджил видел за всю свою жизнь  
\- Это Клауд, - представил его Зак, похлопывая парня по плечу и улыбаясь. – Он в пехоте, но хочет стать СОЛДЖЕРом.  
Ужасно нервничая, Клауд смотрел на СОЛДЖЕРов Первого Класса. Зак внезапно появился и утащил от других пехотинцев, объяснив, что обещал привести его на встречу со своим наставником.  
Но, встретиться с наставником и другим Первым Классом… Он несколько раз видел их издали. Анджил и Генезис. Парень моргнул и, наконец, пришел в себя.  
\- Сэр! – сказал он, отдавая честь. – Я Клауд Страйф, сэр!  
\- Да расслабься, пожалуйста, - улыбнулся Анджил, указывая рукой на свободное кресло. Он был доволен, у парня есть манеры, в отличие от некоторых. Которые, теперь, может быть, отстанут от Зака. – Это частная вечеринка, садись.  
\- Видишь, я же говорил, что он классный, – Зак плюхнулся на кресло, перекинув ногу через подлокотник и потягивая через соломинку яркий безалкогольный коктейль.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Клауд и покраснел. Он сидел за одним столом с СОЛДЖЕРами Первого Класса, и это было так здорово. Анджил был именно таким, каким его описывал Зак. Он посмотрел на Генезиса, который как раз прикончил свою порцию пива и поставил кружку на стол.  
Юноша улыбнулся ему и окинул взглядом с ног до головы. Это заставило Клауда несколько занервничать, так как он не знал, как на это отреагировать. На него часто так смотрели люди в Шин-Ра, и от этого ему было неловко.  
\- Итак, ты хочешь стать СОЛДЖЕРом?  
\- Очень хочу, сэр! Я много работаю, и Зак помогает мне практиковаться с мечом, когда у него есть свободное время! – быстро ответил Клауд.  
Генезис ухмыльнулся, подался ближе к парню и почти что промурлыкал: - Не сомневаюсь.  
Незаметно для других острый локоть вонзился ему под ребра. Анджил прекрасно понял, к чему рыжеволосый клонит, даже, если двое юнцов еще нет.  
Зак моргнул и затем проговорил: - Ну, да, мы много тренируемся! Знаете, а Клауд мечтает однажды выйти на поле боя вместе с генералом Сефиротом, правда?  
Он подмигнул парню.  
Генезис нахмурился, опять беседа свернула к среброголовому, и проигнорировал тычок в бок. Все хотят биться рядом с Сефиротом. Сефирот то, Сефирот это. Чего они все не понимают, так это то, что их обожаемый Сефирот – просто надутый индюк, отрастивший эго длиной, как его волосы.  
\- Понятно, - сказал Генезис. – Думаешь, ты сможешь стать настолько умелым, чтобы биться вместе с генералом? – Он широко улыбнулся милому блондинчику. Парень был очень красив, как раз во вкусе Сефирота, таких милашек он пользовал, а затем вышвыривал прочь.  
\- Надеюсь, что когда-нибудь стану достоин этой чести, сэр, - сказал Клауд, широко улыбаясь в ответ. – Я очень стараюсь достичь этого. Я был бы счастлив сражаться в одном строю и с вами, сэр. Хотя, боюсь, я не слишком умею пока обращаться с материей.  
Генезис хмыкнул от того, как мило парень повернул разговор на него.  
\- О, я мог бы помочь тебе с этим, если ты хочешь.  
А в другом конце зала Сефирот перестал слушать Лазарда, почти пытающегося то ли флиртовать с ним, то ли нет; никогда этого директора не поймешь.  
Нечто другое привлекло его внимание, нечто блондинистое. Именно тот блондин, которого он приметил на приветственной церемонии для новых рекрутов, куда на секунду зашел дабы поддержать их боевой дух. Это новичок сильно выделялся из общей толпы, прикипев к Сефироту своими огромными голубыми глазами, как будто тот был богом, спустившимся с небес, позволив лицезреть себя лишь один раз в их никчемной жизни.  
Будет забавно развратить этого малыша, а затем выкинуть на задворки, но это можно будет провернуть только, если он останется с ним один на один. А сейчас за его жертвой вел охоту другой хищник, что было совсем невыносимо. Особенно, если из всех плотоядных это был именно Генезис.  
\- Прошу прощения, - сказал он и направился к столику, за которым сидел Анджил с товарищами, оставив Лазарда в полном недоумении. Директор оглянулся, рядом с ним стояла группа СОЛДЖЕРов, старательно его игнорировавшая.  
Клауд придвинулся на самый краешек сиденья и положил руки на стол, не скрывая своего восторга от предложения СОЛДЖЕРа Первого Класса.  
\- Правда?! Вы серьезно?! – сказал он. - Было бы просто чудесно, если бы вы согласились помочь мне, сэр.  
Генезис улыбнулся такой реакции парня. Ему льстили его слова, и он обожал, когда его называли «сэр».  
Он кинул взгляд поверх головы Клауда и заметил приближающегося к ним Сефирота, неотрывно глядящего на блондина. Усмешка растянула губы рыжеволосого. Клауд был уже у него в когтях, так что генералу ничего не обломится.  
\- Я был бы рад, - проговорил Генезис и похлопал парня по руке, ощущая его восторженную дрожь.  
Вот так надлежит реагировать на него.  
Анджил наблюдал за Клаудом, Генезисом и подходящим все ближе генералом, чувствуя себя беспомощным зрителем, на глазах у которого навстречу друг другу на бешеной скорости мчатся два поезда и нет никакой возможности им разъехаться, а ему помешать катастрофе.  
Он знал, что грядет боль, кровь и ужасные, ужасные страдания, видел разворачивающиеся, как в замедленной съемке, перед ним события.  
\- Генерал Сефирот! – воскликнул Зак, шокированный его появлением, и инстинктивно встал по стойке смирно. Легкий укол ревности кольнул Анджила, но он отбросил это чувство прочь. Он знал, что Сефирот был идолом для всех, работавших в Шин-Ра, и Зак не был исключением. Анджил не сердился на него из-за этого, но старался оберегать ученика, ибо не желал смотреть на страдания парня, столкнувшегося с неприглядной стороной характера генерала. Однако, Анджил должен был признать, когда он объявил Сефироту, что Зак не для него, тот принял это спокойно и более не пытался приблизиться к щенку. Несмотря на извращенные взгляды на секс, генерал был порядочным человеком… Иногда.  
\- Вам нравится вечеринка? – спросил мужчина с легкой улыбкой на устах. Он стоял выпрямившись, гордо и слегка отстраненно, голос звучал дружелюбно, без оттенка неприступности, однако требуя уважения. В такие моменты он воплощал все, что желала видеть в нем Шин-Ра, а впечатлительные парни с легкостью попадали под его чары.  
Генезис оскалился, Сефирот испортил ему игру. Клауд, не отрываясь, смотрел на Сефирота, казалось, он сейчас упадет в обморок. Его задело, что даже Зак вскочил, увидев генерала.  
Ему хотелось такого же внимания.  
\- Все было просто прекрасно, благодарю, - вежливо ответил Генезис, глянув вверх на Сефирота. – Мы очень мило беседовали, пока вы не подошли. Он знал, что Анджил выскажет ему за такой тон, и готовился к неизбежной лекции, и все же рядом сидел кто-то, кто был рад есть из его рук.  
Сефирота не приглашали.  
\- Да, сэр, вечеринка очень нравится, сэр! – отчеканил Зак, даже не стараясь скрыть восторга. Он был так взволнован и старался оставить о себе хорошее впечатление. Излишняя сосредоточенность на правильной позе и поведении отвлекла его от появившегося напряжения между тремя старшими; она была почти незаметна, но отравляла атмосферу, как мертвый Золом.  
Анджил сдержанно кивнул, перебегая взглядом от одного мужчины к другому, пытаясь сообразить, как они все попали в эту липкую паутину, грозящую обернуться ловушкой, поставленной пауком для ловли неосторожных бабочек. Надо срочно придумать, как предотвратить летальный исход…  
\- Вы не представите меня своим гостям? – спросил Сефирот, приподняв бровь, как будто ошарашенный их невежливостью. Зак был бы счастлив самостоятельно представиться генералу, попутно похвалившись достижениями, но правила приличия требовали, чтобы его представил старший. А так как Анджил, предатель, не проявлял особого энтузиазма, его умоляющий взгляд упал на Генезиса.  
И, конечно, тот встал и сперва указал на Зака.  
\- О, вы, должно быть, слышали о Закари Фейре. Это он, любимый ученик Анджила, – Генезис посмотрел вниз на широко открывшего глаза блондина и похлопал его по плечу. – А это Клауд Страйф. Зак только что представил его нам, ибо он жаждет стать СОЛДЖЕРом. Я решил помочь ему совершенствовать навыки для вступления в их ряды. Он подает большие надежды.  
Ну и что, что он совсем не знал парня и не представлял, какие надежды он может подавать, но он был хорошеньким и, если не окажется совсем пустоголовым – каким казался сейчас – то не испортит проведенное с ним время.  
Хлопок по плечу вывел Клауда из состояния ступора, и он понял, что уставился на Серебряного Генерала. Вблизи он был еще прекраснее, чем он мог себе представить. Слова Генезиса не прошли мимо его сознания.  
Парень улыбнулся рыжеволосому, подумав о том, как здорово быть его учеником, но быстро перевел взгляд на возвышающуюся фигуру генерала. Подскочив со стула, он протянул руку, отталкивая Закари.  
\- Я Страйф, сэр, - проговорил он и, казалось, утонул в омуте прекрасных зеленых глаз.  
При этих словах Сефирот приподнял бровь.  
\- Неужели?  
Его взгляд ощупал ладную фигуру парня с ног до головы; он абсолютно не производил впечатление крепко сложенного воина. Руки тонкие, глаза полны наивности. Хотя, большинство СОЛДЖЕРов начинали свой путь именно такими; опыт на поле боя и политика Шин-Ра делали их жесткими, способными перенести любые лишения. Наконец он взял трясущуюся, потную руку парня, задержав ее на секунду дольше положенного. Теперь он вспомнил, что читал его личное дело.  
\- Нам всегда нужны многообещающие молодые рекруты, способные пополнить наши ряды. Буду искренне рад оценить твои возможности.  
Клауд засиял. Этот день на глазах становился лучшим днем в его жизни. СОЛДЖЕР Первого Класса будет учить его работать с материей, и он встретил самого генерала Сефирота. Самый лучший день, вне всякого сомнения. – Спасибо, сэр.  
Генезис заметил, как генерал рассматривал парня, и порадовался, что первым поймал его на крючок, а то Сефирот мог поманить его за собой, сказав, что готов провести с ним тренировку, в каком-нибудь чулане.  
Рыжеволосый улыбнулся, не скрывая своего презрения. – Всегда в поиске молодых людей с такими, - он облизнул губы, глядя на Зака и Клауда, - талантами.  
Анджил застонал, прикрыв глаза. Зак посмотрел на него в недоумении, но быстро переключился. Он был счастлив за Клауда, искренне считая его самым удачливым человеком в мире. – А можно и мне присоединиться? – спросил он нетерпеливо, и тут же вздрогнул, услышав резкое: - Нет! – от Анджила.  
\- Предлагаю встретиться завтра утром и провести тренировку, - лениво сказал Сефирот, стараясь, чтобы это выглядело, как только что пришедшая ему в голову мысль. На самом деле он лихорадочно прикидывал варианты; он уж постарается, чтобы утром Генезис был не в состоянии никуда идти, а сам проведет время наедине с блондином.  
Генезис стиснул зубы. Куда это Сефирот суется со своими тренировками? Он первый застолбил этого малыша!  
\- Это будет просто чудесно, - сказал Клауд, глядя попеременно то на Генезиса, то на Сефирота. Ничего не могло быть лучше, чем тренироваться со своим идолом и новым наставником. Жаль, конечно, что Зака там не будет, но у него уже есть наставник. А с помощью двух прославленных СОЛДЖЕРов он быстро нагонит друга.  
Генезис сел на свое место.  
\- И зачем вам понадобилось ходить на тренировки? – Он в упор глядел на Сефирота, страстно желая стереть ухмылку с его лица. – Разве это не принижает вас в собственных глазах? – Он позволил гневу слегка просочиться в спокойный тон голоса, однако улыбка осталась на его лице ради парней.  
\- Вовсе нет, - сладко ответил Сефирот. – Мне надо общаться с новым пополнением, они – наше будущее.  
Да плевать он хотел на парня; просто хороший трах и все. Ему было очевидно, что малыш не подходит для вступления в СОЛДЖЕРы, так что и последствий от соблазнения не будет. А Сефирот обязательно его соблазнит.  
\- Кроме того, - добавил он с оттенком высокомерия, которое, наверняка, выведет Генезиса из себя, - сомневаюсь, что завтра у тебя будут силы на тренировки, так что хоть один из нас должен сохранить нашу репутацию.  
Генезис чуть не бросился на генерала. Этот ублюдок действовал ему на нервы. И если этот выскочка решил, что он склонится перед ним…снова…, то глубоко ошибся.  
\- Я всегда готов, - заявил юноша. – При любом раскладе. Я получил эту униформу не потому, что проигрывал, генерал, – он глубоко вздохнул и осушил принесенную Анджилом кружку пива. – Приглашаю вас посмотреть, каким я бываю готовым.  
Рыжеволосый чувствовал взгляд Анджила и смущение двух парней при этих словах.  
\- И не надо ни о чем думать! Сегодня праздничная ночь! Думаю, еще по кружечке будет как раз, да, генерал?  
Восторженные возгласы двух парней прервал Анджил. Если Генезис решил вести себя, как ребенок, ведясь на провокацию и ввязываясь в дурацкое соревнование, то больше он никого в это не втянет.  
\- Вы двое, марш за мной, – его тон был строг и не допускал никаких возражений. Мужчина встал из-за стола. – Я хочу познакомить вас еще кое с кем, – это была ложь, но ему нужно было увести их в безопасное место. Кроме того, Лазард откровенно скучал, стоя сам по себе.  
Сефирот принял вызов.  
– Только ты и я, - сказал он, садясь в кресло, полный уверенности в победе. – Давай.  
Генезис повел плечами, улыбнулся и посмотрел генералу в глаза. Ему нравилось любое соревнование, и он был уверен, что больше ни за что не проиграет Сефироту.  
\- Похоже на то. Может быть оплатишь первый заход, как поздравление с повышением?  
\- Ты вроде бы говорил, что первый раз за твой счет? – сухо указал Сефирот, но поднял руку, привлекая внимание бармена, который тут же подошел к их столику.  
Генерал приподнял бровь, позволяя Генезису выбрать напитки.  
Щеки юноши уже болели от такого количества натянутых улыбок.  
\- Отлично, - сказал Генезис и обернулся к бармену, – принеси водки и по кружке пива. Двойную порцию! И чтобы всю ночь стаканы были полными.


	9. Глава 9

Рыжеволосый отослал бармена и пристально посмотрел на Сефирота, развалившегося на кресле.

\- Что у тебя за игры?

Генерал хмыкнул, сохраняя видимость улыбки на лице. Он видел, что Анджил повернулся и глядит на них. Еще одну лекцию Сефирот бы точно не выдержал.

\- Игры? - отвращение легкой тенью скользнуло по лицу генерала. – Я не люблю играть в игры. Это бессмысленно. – Что, вне всякого сомнения, было не совсем правдой, но Сефирот ни за что не признался бы Генезису, что тот испортил ему элегантную попытку соблазнить юного блондина. – Я просто действую в интересах наших кадетов, которые иногда, в силу неопытности, выбирают себе не самых лучших наставников.

Он потянулся к стакану и отсалютовал им в сторону Генезиса.

Рыжеволосый хлебнул своего напитка и нахмурился, прекрасно понимая, что генерал лжет, но поймать его было не на чем.

\- О чем ты, черт возьми, говоришь? – усмехнулся он. – Я говорил об игре «кто-кого-перепьет». Готов к борьбе? Будем подбрасывать монету? Или пить каждый раз, как Лазард будет поправлять очки, смотря в нашу сторону?

\- Все равно, - лениво махнул рукой генерал, опрокидывая в себя вторую порцию. Огненный напиток обжег горло, жидким пламенем скатился вниз к животу. Вскоре жжение прошло, оставив легкую пульсацию и приятное тепло. В голову пока не ударяло.

Его взгляд нашел блондинчика, которого представляли Лазарду. Директор был чрезвычайно рад подошедшим, нарушившим его одиночество, и пытался вовлечь их в долгую беседу, постоянно поправляя очки на носу. Это была его нервная привычка.

\- Давай как ты сказал, по «сигналу» Лазарда.

Генезис улыбнулся и опрокинул в себя порцию: - Тогда, кто заметит, заставляет другого пить. С той частотой, с которой Лазард поправлял очки, Сефирот напьется в два счета. С места юноши директор был как на ладони.

Он отхлебнул напиток и посмотрел на него: - Чтобы все сделать правильно, нам понадобится бутылка водки.

Сефирот подозвал своего прирученного бармена и заказал две. Из опыта он знал, что Генезис с легкостью пьет крепкий алкоголь, все же юноша был родом из глубинки.

Но генерал был намерен победить; речь уже шла не о том, кто трахнет блондина, а перешла на принципы!

Издалека Анджил наблюдал за всеми этими приготовлениями, тихо впадая в отчаянье. Тем не менее, они взрослые, а он сделал все, что мог. По крайней мере, сейчас они заняты друг другом, и не вмешивают никого другого в свои делишки, так что, пусть все так и остается.

Хотя бы сегодня.

center***/center

\- Лазард такоооооооооооооооой дерганный, - заплетающимся языком выговорил Генезис, тяжело опирающийся на стол после последней порции выпивки. – Ему надо…ну...того…как его, - юноша показал на свои глаза и поморгал несколько раз, - в общем, это исправить.

Он стал думать, что ему самому пора сделать что-то с глазами. Ему казалось, что Сефирот сидит, слегка ссутулившись, с обезоруживающей улыбкой на лице. Такой красивый со стопкой горячительного в руке. Такой сексуальный, хотя это было его естественное состоянии, но под хмельком он был еще более соблазнителен.

….или это все из-за того, что он сам пьян.

А, не важно, тем более, что Лазард опять поправил свои многострадальные очки, и Генезис сказал Сефироту, чтобы тот выпил еще порцию.

\- Хммм.

Сефирот смог донести водку до рта, не выплеснув половину на стол или на себя. Действительно, он уже хорошо набрался, но из-за количества потребленного крепкого алкоголя, был не способен это четко осознать.

А еще ему стало казаться, что нервные движения Лазарда учащаются с каждым часом, и директор уже почти неотрывно глядит в их сторону. Вечеринка почти закончилась, Зак с блондином давно ушли. Один СОЛДЖЕР храпел на полу, кроме него в зале остались только Лазард и Анджил. Похоже, они решили присматривать за ними, опасаясь пьяного дебоша с жертвами и разрушениями.

Сефироту было плевать на все это. Его глаза прикипели к заднице Генезиса. Совершенно внезапно его охватило желание потрогать эту упругую плоть.

Лазард поправил очки.

\- Твоя очередь.

Генезис моргнул пару раз и посмотрел на свою стопку. Дрожащими руками он наполнил ее, почти не пролив жидкость, склонился и поднес выпивку к губам.

Юноша откинулся назад и продолжал отклоняться все дальше и дальше, как вдруг, не встретив на пути препятствия в виде спинки кресла, потерял равновесие и обрушился на пол, отправив стопку в недолгий полет через весь зал. Он замер, глядя в потолок.

\- Надо было подкидывать монетку, - пробормотал он. - Тогда такого позора бы не случилось.

Вид был настолько жалок, что Анджилу пришлось отвернуться.

\- Может, предпримем что-нибудь? – спросил Лазард, по всей видимости, уставший от творящегося безобразия. Он снова тронул злосчастные очки.

\- Да, - прорычал Анджил, хватая мужчину за руку и вытаскивая его из зала.

\- Но…

\- Все будет в порядке; они слишком пьяны, чтобы нанести вред.

Анджилу надоело быть нянькой.

Сидя в своем кресле Сефирот согнулся от тихого хохота. Когда генерал снова смог дышать, он перегнулся через стол и грациозно протянул руку павшему товарищу, помогая подняться и сесть за стол.

\- Ты…пьян, - хмыкнул он, сбивая на пол пустую бутылку водки. Бармен ушел час назад, однако, под угрозами обоих СОЛДЖЕРов, оставил им всю имеющуюся выпивку.

\- Неа, - с трудом проговорил Генезис. – Я трезв…трезвовый.

Тут он понял, что Сефирот дотронулся до него. Юноша поерзал на кресле и с глупой улыбкой на лице глянул на довольного Сефирота.

\- Нет, это ты пьяный, - сказал Генезис, привстал, потянулся через стол и ткнул генерала в плечо.

\- Спасибо, капитан Очевидность, - Сефирот взял очередную бутылку только для того, чтобы понять, что все они были пусты. На лице отчетливо отразилось разочарование.

На чистом рефлексе генерал поддержал качающегося Генезиса (хотя все движения давались с некоторым трудом). Вдруг он понял, что эта поза дает ему несомненное преимущество. Бледные губы медленно растянула самодовольная улыбка, и генерал, как в замедленной съемке, протянул руку и положил ее на ягодицу юноши. И сжал, сильно.

А потом не смог удержаться от смешка.

Генезис вскрикнул, шарахнулся от прикосновения и снова оказался на полу, глядя на ухмыляющегося генерала.

\- Мой зад! – выкрикнул он. – Это тебе не игрушка для жмаканья!

\- Неужели? Не врешь?

Эта поза юноши, сейчас стоящего на коленях, взирающего на него сверкающими глазами, раскрасневшегося, пробудили некоторые воспоминания о подобной сцене, произошедшей в его офисе.

Будь они оба простыми людьми, то после такого количества алкоголя их тела бы ни за что не смогли правильно отреагировать на ситуацию, не говоря уже об эрекции. Но, по счастью, в организмы обоих СОЛДЖЕРов было закачано достаточно мако, изменившего функционирование всех систем.

\- Давай-ка выведем тебя отсюда, - пробормотал Сефирот, наклоняясь к Генезису в попытке поднять его с пола.

Юноша почувствовал обнявшие его теплые крепкие руки, помогавшие ему встать.

\- Все же, я не игрушка! – запротестовал он, с трудом удерживаясь на ставших ватными ногах, и вынуждено привалился к генералу. От него шел такой знакомый запах, и Генезис протянул руку и обхватил Сефирота за талию.

\- И куда пойдем? – спросил юноша, еще сильнее прижимаясь к мужчине. Это было так приятно.

\- К тебе.

Если бы не занятые руки, то Сефирот с удовольствием воспользовался бы ситуацией и поисследовал доверчиво прильнувшее к нему тело, но все свои силы он тратил на то, чтобы поддерживать спутника в вертикальном положении и помогать ему идти. Не говоря о том, что и сам Сефирот не слишком уверенно держался на ногах.

\- Ты все еще мне должен, - проговорил он, в то время как они с трудом пробирались через замусоренный зал и шли, шатаясь, по темным пустым холлам. До лифта, казалось, идти и идти.

\- Должен тебе? – пробормотал Генезис и попытался справиться с ходьбой без помощи Сефирота, но не преуспел. – Ты продолжаешь хватать меня за задницу!

К слову о задницах…Генезис понял, что находится в идеальной позиции, чтобы вернуть генералу должок. Несмотря на трудности с передвижением, он освободил руки, положил их на упругие выпуклости и сильно сжал их.

\- Кто бы говорил, - процедил Сефирот сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Прекрати немедленно, это приказ!

Наконец они добрались до лифта. Генерал локтем нажал на кнопку и двери тут же открылись. Собутыльники ввалились внутрь, кабина тронулась, добавляя неприятных ощущений.

Генезис промычал что-то нечленораздельное и снова прильнул к генералу.

\- Мне нравится твой зад, - прошелестел его голос, а тело прижалось к Сефироту, показывая насколько привлекателен он для него. От ощущения теплой округлости в своей руке и эротических картин, проносящихся в нетрезвой голове, член юноши стал твердеть.

\- И твой член тоже.

\- Мне об этом многие говорят, - отрезал Сефирот. Хотя, про зад – это впервые. Он слегка поменял позу, стараясь убрать наглую руку с вышеуказанной части своего тела. Лифт остановился, и генерал вздернул Генезиса вверх. Тесные объятия слегка возбудили и его, особенно, когда он случайно скользнул рукой под рубашку юноши, почувствовав горячую влажную кожу. О, да, он получит свое, раз уж блондин выскользнул из его рук.

Генезис понял, что Сефирот вывел его из лифта. Рука покинул упругий зад и тут же нашла следующий объект для исследований. Волосы. Юноша ощутил их мягкость и накрутил прядь струящегося серебра на свой кулак.

\- Шелковые, - вымолвил он. Тайным желанием Генезиса было узнать, что будет, если этот водопад легко коснется его груди в изысканной ласке. – Сексуально шелковые, - прошептал рыжеволосый.

Услышав это, генерал усмехнулся. Его руки беззастенчиво шарили по доступным местам тела юноши, конечно, удостоверившись, что упомянутая тушка не упадет, ограничиваясь боком и бедром. Кончиками пальцев он мог лишь чуть-чуть проникнуть под пояс брюк и погладить гладкую кожу.

\- Скоро ты узнаешь, что такое сексуально.

Сначала надо найти замок для карты, открывающий чертову комнату Генезиса. – Ну где же он?

\- Чуть ниже, - пребывая в тумане ответил юноша. Прикосновения Сефирота сводили его с ума. Пусть только дотронется…немного…ниже.

Генерал с радостью бы послушался, да только рыжеволосый почти что выскользнул из его объятий. Не оставалось другого выхода, как только прислонить его к стене и подпереть собственным телом, лихорадочно продолжая искать у него в карманах ключ-карту. При высокой должности у Сефирота была универсальная карта, открывающая все двери его подчиненных. С тех пор, как Генезис и Анджил получили повышение, им были предоставлены отдельные жилища, что было очень кстати.

Однако, тесно прижатое тело с отчетливо ощущаемой эрекцией никак не способствовало сосредоточенности генерала.

Обыскиваемый Генезис хмыкнул. То, как его прижали к стене и эти ловкие пальцы – все было так эротично. Он протянул руку и, сложив ладонь лодочкой, накрыл пах генерала и потянул его за волосы…с удивлением обнаружив намотанные пряди на собственный кулак. С губ юноши сорвался тихий стон, возбуждение накатывало волнами. Он знал, что ему следует ненавидеть этого мужчину, но танцующие по телу пальцы дарили наслаждение. Когда они дотронулись чувствительного местечка на его бедре, Генезис неосознанно подался вперед, ловя прикосновение.

\- Не то, чтобы я был против того, что ты ведешь себя как течная сучка, но было бы просто замечательно просто постоять спокойно пару секунд, – разозленный Сефирот всегда был чрезвычайно красноречив, даже сейчас, когда мозг отказывался сложить два и два. Рука Генезиса поглаживала член через ткань, а эта чертова карта никак не хотела впихиваться в считыватель!

Голова юноши плыла, и слова генерала с трудом поддавались осознанию.

– У меня плохо с поведением, - прошептал он, глядя, как Сефирот пытается открыть дверь. – Не получается вставить?

По какой-то причине сказанное показалось генералу чрезвычайно забавным, и он уткнулся лбом рыжеволосому в плечо и рассмеялся. А рука вслепую продолжала попытки справиться со зловредным замком.

\- Я заставлю тебя подчиниться, - проговорил он, непонятно кому, но было все равно.

Генезис промурлыкал, поняв, что в зоне доступности оказались грудь и шея Сефирота. Он быстрым движением прижался губами к ключице генерала.

Благодаря тому, что юноша занялся, наконец, делом (что несомненно нравилось мужчине) генерал получил некоторую свободу действий и разобрался с замком.

Дверь открылась. Оценив ситуацию, Сефирот понял, что тащить Генезиса будет не практично. Поэтому он раздвинул ноги рыжеволосого, подхватил его под ягодицы и, подняв, внес в комнату. Грудь, живот и пах обоих СОЛДЖЕРов терлись друг о друга.

\- Где постель?

Поднятый на руки Генезис был вне себя от счастья. Он обвил ногами генерала за талию, прочно закрепившись на месте. Его губы переместились от ключицы выше, вверх по белой шее.

\- В спальне, - ответил он, лаская нежную кожу.

Если бы Сефирот мог, он бы закатил глаза, но от этого голова закружилась бы еще больше. Генерал с трудом держал равновесие.

В квартире царила непроглядная тьма, и он наткнулся на что-то, похожее на диван. Шума получилось много, голоса и тяжелое дыхание разносились эхом по комнате. Их совсем не волновало спокойствие соседей.

\- Хватить прикалываться, где это?

Оставался лишь один способ привлечь внимание Генезиса, и Сефирот воспользовался им, крепко сжав ягодицы юноши.

Почувствовав крепкую хватку, рыжеволосый пискнул и оторвался от белоснежной шеи генерала. Моргнув несколько раз, он сосредоточился и кивнул головой по направлению к искомому помещению: – Справа.

Генезис еще сильнее прижался к горячему телу мужчины; он не мог дождаться, когда ему представится возможность сорвать с любовника одежду и увидеть его во всей красе. Раньше генерал никогда полностью не обнажался, а теперь юноша желал посмотреть на него, укрытого лишь серебряной пеленой волос.

Он стал стаскивать форму с Сефирота: - Снимай.

Генерал, нимало не церемонясь, пинком распахнул дверь и рыкнул, падая на кровать. Рыжеволосый оказался снизу, что было очень удобно.

Может быть из-за неуклюжести (после алкоголя), может быть из-за нетерпения генерал не озадачился разными пряжками-пуговицами-молниями, он просто разорвал новенькую форму Генезиса на части. Его пах продолжал тереться о живот юноши.

\- Хочу привязать тебя, - неожиданно решил он, перехватывая руки рыжеволосого и заводя их наверх, за голову, заставляя его томно выгнуться и податься ближе.

Генезис застонал и попытался освободиться, но стиснутые руки ограничили его свободу. Он был согласен на все.

\- Снимай одежду, - сказал юноша и снова выгнулся наверх, прижимаясь к Сефироту. – Да скинь ее, наконец! – выкрикнул он.

\- Сначала я привяжу тебя к кровати, - хмыкнул генерал, в глазах его промелькнуло что-то опасное. Одной рукой удерживая Генезиса, другой он нашарил какой-то обрывок одежды и быстро завязал его на изголовье и вокруг изящных запястий. Если юноша серьезно решит вырваться, то это не станет ему помехой, однако, все дело было именно в игре.

\- Тебя раньше когда-нибудь связывали? – спросил Сефирот, стягивая брюки с обездвиженного юноши.

Генезис резко вздохнул. Он подергался в путах из собственной формы. Его слегка шокировала быстрота, с которой он оказался в ловушке, но сдернутые с бедер брюки свели на нет все его попытки повозмущаться.

\- Н-н-нет, - невнятно проговорил он.

Горячие руки блуждали по телу, освобождая от последних клочков ткани. Он бы посмеялся усилиям Сефирота, с трудом избавившего его от ботинок и брюк, но возбуждение от того, что он был полностью отдан на милость генерала, было чрезвычайно велико.

\- Хочу увидеть тебя голым, - взмолился юноша. – Разденься!

\- Такой нетерпеливый, да?

Вообще-то Сефирот ничуть не возражал. Одежда сковывала движения, в основном из-за того, что он был нетрезв. К этому времени чувствительные глаза привыкли к темноте, и вид связанного и беспомощного Генезиса подстегнул его возбуждение. Генерал сорвал с себя форму, сначала наполовину расстегнутую рубашку, небрежно швырнув ее куда-то. Затем он сел и расстегнул брюки, выпуская наружу крепкую, поблескивающую выступившей смазкой эрекцию. Брюки и ботинки присоединились к куче вещей на полу; больше снимать было нечего, ибо Сефирот никогда не носил нижнего белья.

\- Раздвинь ноги. Покажи мне свою похотливую дырочку.

При виде обнаженного генерала Генезис чуть не потерял сознание. Его гладкая белая кожа почти светилась в полумраке комнаты, а упругий член стоял по стойке смирно…он захотел снова почувствовать его внутри и с радостью выполнил приказ.

\- Тебе нравится? – промурлыкал он и слегка напряг связанные руки. Было невыносимо лишиться возможности прикоснуться к себе или к партнеру. Это одновременно и смущало, и возбуждало.

\- Хмммм…Однако, ты способен на большее, я уверен, - Сефирот наклонил голову, кончиками пальцев проводя по левой ноге юноши от колена вниз, по внутренней стороне бедра и вокруг аппетитной ягодицы.

\- Смазка, - спросил он, обводя пальцем отверстие, сжавшееся под его прикосновением. – Если только ты не хочешь, чтобы я взял тебя на сухую, – приподняв бровь, генерал нажал чуть сильнее, но не причиняя боль.

Генезис застонал, ощутив дразнящую ласку.

До него дошла суть вопроса, он вспомнил о немаленьких размерах генерала и понял, что вряд ли обрадуется, если Сефирот возьмет его без смазки.

\- Ящик. В-верхний, - проговорил юноша и заерзал под рукой любовника.

Не особенно заморачиваясь, генерал вытащил указанный предмет и вывалил на постель все его содержимое.

\- Клубника, яблоко, вишня, манго…сыр? – Сефирот взял бутылочку двумя пальцами и уставился на нее. Затем швырнул ее через плечо, отправляя в недолгий полет, закончившийся у двери. – Какое разнообразие.

Он придвинул поближе к себе яблочную смазку; ее искусственный запах подходил к натуральному аромату Генезиса. Пальцы продолжали перебирать обнаруженные в ящике предметы.

\- А что это у нас тут такое, хмм?

Генезис дернулся в путах и взглянул наверх. И тут же поперхнулся воздухом, увидев в руках улыбающегося Сефирота одну из его «игрушек». Он не предполагал, что генерал вывалит все это на кровать.

\- Что ж! – постарался защитить себя юноша. – Мне ведь без этого никак не обойтись, верно? – Он снова рванул привязь, глядя как среброголовый мужчина держит перед его лицом огромный фаллоимитатор.

Ни за что он не станет говорить, что купил его после того умопомрачительного секса на кухне; все остальные игрушки показались ему слишком маленькими.

\- Конечно, ты не проживешь без двенадцатидюймового члена, - усмехнулся Сефирот, широко улыбаясь. Почему-то этот странный силиконовый фаллос его ужасно забавлял. Он был гибок и, повинуясь сильным рукам нетрезвого генерала, смог согнуться кольцом. Распрямившись, игрушка шлепнула Генезиса по ягодице, издав смачный шлепок.

Но мужчине уже наскучила эта вещь, и он разглядел что-то новенькое. Сузив глаза, он поднял это вверх. – А это что такое?

Почувствовав легкий удар, юноша дернулся и заерзал на простынях. Затем, увидев, что именно держит в руке Сефирот, он подавил стон и спрятал лицо, повернув его к руке, жалея, что не спрятал свои интимные игрушки под кровать, как все нормальные пацаны. С длинных пальцев генерал свисала тонкая цепочка, заканчивающаяся с обеих сторон небольшими зажимами.

\- Ты знаешь, что это такое! – пробормотал Генезис и снова поерзал. Когда уже Сефирот набалуется с игрушками и поиграет с ним самим!

Чувствуя, даже сквозь алкогольный туман, непокорность рыжеволосого, генерал наклонился над ним, медленно проведя холодным металлом по его животу, по груди и твердым, возбужденным соскам.

\- Знаю, но хочу, чтобы ты сам это сказал. Громко. Вслух.

Его язык затрепетал, чувственно лизнув ушную раковину юноши: – За это я тебя награжу…

Генезис подумал, что сейчас кончит, и был благодарен затуманенному алкоголем сознанию, иначе все кончилось бы прямо сейчас. Он не подозревал, что вся эта игра так его завела.

Но хотел получить награду.

\- Сефирот, - захныкал он, ощущая ледяное прикосновение металла на животе и груди. Эта сладкая пытка сводила его с ума. – Прошу, - юноша уже не мог себя контролировать. Он был готов на все, что только придумает мужчина и опять дернул связанными руками.

\- Это… - невнятно проговорил Генезис, чувствуя, как цепочка протянулась через его грудь. – Это зажимы для сосков, - наконец выговорил он.

\- Именно…

Решив применить их по назначению, Сефирот наклонился и поймал зубами один сосок и потянул. Затем лизнул его и присоединил зажим. С другим соском генерал поступил так же и легонько потянул за цепочку, проверив надежность крепления.

На этом предварительные ласки заканчивались, ибо они оба были уже на грани, так что Сефирот взял смазку и выдавил на пальцы холодную жидкость.

\- Разведи ноги шире, чтобы я мог ввести в тебя палец.

Генезис пребывал в состоянии нирваны от игры с сосками. Теплые губы генерала, его влажный язык, та нежность, с которой он надевал на него зажимы и то, как уверенно, но осторожно потянул за цепочку.

Противиться приказу не было сил, и юноша сильнее развел ноги, еще больше открываясь перед мужчиной. Никогда раньше он так отчаянно не хотел быть трахнутым, а грубые слова Сефирота лишь подстегнули его желание.

\- Поторопись! – потребовал юноша, решив, что генерал слишком медлителен.

\- Кто-то уже на грани, – сухо проговорил мужчина, но подчинился, бесцеремонно погружая палец в Генезиса.

\- Давно никого не было, мммм? – судорожно сжатые мышцы постепенно расслабились, и Сефирот смог добавить второй палец. Фаланги размеренно погружались внутрь, костяшками он задевал нежные мягкие яички. Свободной рукой генерал стал готовить себя, гладя член и размазывая по нему собственную и искусственную смазку.

Генезис испустил долгий стон и стал двигаться навстречу умелым пальцам.

По его скромному мнению, Сефирот слишком много времени уделял подготовке.

\- Твою ж мать, Сефирот, трахни меня уже. Трахни…, - выкрикнул юноша. Он желал его и желал прямо сейчас. Желал ощутить этот каменно-твердый член внутри себя. Подняв колени, чтобы дать Сефироту больше простора для действий, Генезис посмотрел на генерала.

И тут же пожалел, что не может сфотографировать представшую его взору картину; возбужденного мужчину, ласкающего самого себя с исказившимся от желания лицом. Он надеялся, что это не очередной безумный сон, хотя сны никогда не были так прекрасны.

\- Какая же ты страстная сучка, - выдохнул Сефирот, но в голосе его больше не было отвращения, только желание. Бедра Генезиса поднимались, ловя каждое движение пальцев генерала, но чем глубже они погружались, тем больше ему хотелось совсем другого.

Убрав руку, Сефирот подхватил юношу под поясницу и приподнял вверх, а затем опустил себе на колени. В тот же миг ноги рыжеволосого сомкнулись вокруг его пояса. Держа верхнюю часть туловища неподвижной, генерал подался бедрами вперед и сильным, слитным движением вошел в узкую и сладкую плоть.

Это было просто идеально, так здорово, что глаза юноши закатились. Генерал наполнил его собой до отказа. Генезис натянул связывающие его путы и выгнулся навстречу проникновению.

\- Так хорошо, - выстонал он, и смог наконец открыть глаза и посмотреть на мужчину, взявшего его, и обрадовался, увидев выражение блаженства на его лице.

Юноша слегка поерзал. Он хотел больше…всего. Хотел, чтобы Сефирот двигался, чтобы он потянул за цепочку, чтобы прикоснулся к его члену, без внимания лежащему на животе и истекающему смазкой.

\- Хочу, - выдохнул он. Да, он вел себя, как сучка. Это было гораздо лучше, чем с имитатором. Внутри него был живой теплый член, и это было прекрасно.

\- Я славно тебя оттрахаю.

Это звучало как обещание, подтвержденное мощным толчком, таким, что кровать под ними жалобно скрипнула. Пальцы генерал вцепились в бедра Генезиса, притягивая его ближе с каждым резким движением, сопровождаемым глубоким выдохом, которые постепенно учащались, по мере того, как Сефирот наращивал темп.

От безжалостных вторжений Генезис громко закричал. Никто, кроме генерала не мог так сильно двигаться в нем, поэтому ему приходилось быть все время сверху, но, если все так пойдет и дальше, он готов позволить этому мужчине брать его, привязывать и делать, что пожелает.

\- Потяни! – потребовал Генезис, страстно желая освободить руки и дотронуться до цепочки, соединяющей его припухшие соски или до члена, при каждом толчке шлепающего по животу.

\- Невтерпеж? – усмехнулся Сефирот, тараня послушное тело все сильнее и сильнее, подводя их обоих к точке невозврата. Кровать жалобно поскрипывала; вздохи, стоны, крики разносились по всей комнате.

\- Уверен, что ты можешь попросить вежливо, если захочешь… Скажи, что тебе нужно?

Генезис зарычал. Да, ему было уже невтерпеж, и что из этого! Он дернул руки и зыркнул на трахающего его мужчину.

\- Дотронься. До. Моего. Члена, - выдохнул он между толчками и откинул голову назад.

\- Ах, ну разве ты не душка.

Сефирот склонил голову, растягивая губы в сардонической улыбке. Тем не менее, он протянул руку, слегка подразнил изнывающую плоть легкими прикосновениями пальцев, а затем крепко обхватил ладонью горячий ствол.

Генезис застонал; никакая он не душка. Почувствовав руку на своем члене, он изо всех сил стиснул ноги вокруг талии Сефирота, притягивая его ближе.

Его тело пело от наслаждения, в голове плыл сладкий туман.

С губ срывалось имя, снова и снова, то тихо, то громко, но одинаково страстно. Сопровождалось ли оно вздохом, стоном или криком – эти звуки ласкали слух генерала, как ничто другое.

Его тело начало двигаться само по себе, самоконтроль растворился в обжигающей лаве, струящейся по жилам. Обычно он никогда не терял себя, даже на пике оргазма. Алкоголь не был оправданием этому, ибо и раньше у него случался секс под хмельком. Нет, что-то было в самом Генезисе, что-то животное, страстное и возбуждающее. Наверное, все дело в наглости рыжеволосого, взбесившей Сефирота; несомненно, юноша обладал гордостью и достоинством, однако, иногда, он отбрасывал их в погоне за наслаждением.

\- Я заставлю тебя кончить так, что ты захлебнешься в собственной сперме, - с трудом переводя дыхание, сказал генерал, двигаясь с такой скоростью, что кровать затряслась под ними. С каждым рывком он все глубже пронзал Генезиса, каждый раз тараня его простату, чувствуя, как внизу живота нарастает ощущение чего-то, похожего на шар, готовый взорваться от избытка накачанного воздуха.

Рыжеволосый выгнул спину, для него все это было уже слишком, и, да, во имя Минервы, он нашел путь на небеса. Его крик утонул в ослепительной вспышке оргазма, а сам он рухнул в бездну, наполненную одновременно всем и ничем.

Блаженство было настолько полным, что причиняло боль, но он никогда не променял бы это ощущение ни за что на свете. Генезис желал освободить руки. Он желал прикоснуться к генералу. Он желал, чтобы это длилось вечно и бесконечно.

\- Сефирот, - выдохнул юноша, когда прошивавшие его тело сладкие спазмы утихли, а мужчина все продолжал врываться в него. Он хотел сказать больше, но растерял красноречие, смытое волной наслаждения.

Семя Генезиса выстрелило из его члена сильными, частыми зарядами, оросив пальцы Сефирота и живот юноши. Несколько капель попали на лицо рыжеволосого. Вид Генезиса, покрытого собственной спермой сорвал последнюю преграду в мозгу генерала. С громким рыком он кончил, наполняя юношу своим семенем, которого оказалось так много, что оно пролилось наружу.

Сделав еще несколько толчков, Сефирот обрушился на теплое, содрогающееся тело, обессилев от алкоголя и оглушительного оргазма, расслабившись и постепенно уплывая на волнах счастья. Он с трудом смог покинуть тело Генезиса. Сам того не заметив, генерал крепко уснул.

Юноша моргнул в недоумении, услышав что-то очень напоминающее тихий всхрап.

\- Сефирот? – прошептал он. Не то, чтобы он был недоволен, что мужчина спал, тесно прижавшись к нему, и с жидкостями, покрывавшими его тело тоже можно было смириться. Стирка со всем справится, но…

\- Мои руки? – сказал Генезис и дернул привязь. Сил на то, чтобы освободиться самостоятельно у него уже не было, а ему так хотелось обнять уютно угнездившегося рядом с ним генерала.

\- Сефирот.

Еще один тихий всхрап был ему ответом.

Вздохнув, Генезис закрыл глаза. Сефирот скоро проснется и развяжет его, а пока и ему надо поспать. С этой мыслью полностью удовлетворенный юноша позволил себе задремать.


	10. Глава 10

Следующим утром Сефирот скатился с холодной и неудобной постели. Все его тело было грязным, липким, ныли все суставы, что в сумме привело к падению настроения ниже критической отметки. Вдобавок, он был не дома и почти проспал. Это случилось несмотря на его многолетнюю привычку просыпаться в одно и то же время рано утром, выработав что-то вроде внутреннего будильника.

Генерал нашел свои брюки на полу, надел их, не обращая никакого внимания на лежащего на кровати спящего человека. Прошагав на кухню, он прикрыл глаза от яркого слепящего солнца и почти наощупь нашел кофе-машину. Если кто-то сейчас встретится ему на пути, пусть он будет благоразумен и хранит молчание, а лучше, уберется как можно скорее прочь.

В своей комнате Анджил услышал шум. Ему все еще было немного страшно выйти и посмотреть, что же выползло из спальни на свет божий.

Ночь была полна…шумов, криков, скрипов, стонов, все это содержало намного больше информации, чем он хотел получить. Когда он оставил двух пьяниц в баре, то никак не ожидал, что эта парочка заявится в квартиру, где он жил с Генезисом, и займется…займется…этим.

Ночью он несколько раз порывался встать и пойти прекратить все это…безумие. Они были вопиюще пьяны и шумны, а порой было непонятно то ли они друг друга ненавидят, то ли нет. Анджил не знал страдает ли Генезис или наслаждается, хотя в случае рыжеволосого и его перепадов настроения, этого никогда нельзя было понять.

Мужчина ждал, что кровать все-таки не выдержит и рухнет под ними, но наступившая после финальных воплей тишина обеспокоила его. Сражаясь с порывами встать и выяснить убили ли они друг друга или просто спят мертвецким сном, он провел почти всю ночь. Анджил остался в постели лишь из-за того, что не желал видеть, что они творили в спальне.

Он честно пытался заснуть, но закрыв глаза, представлял себе такие сцены, что немедленно распахивал их вновь. Мужчина проклинал свое богатое воображение, рисовавшее ему то, чем эта парочка занимается в соседней комнате. Слова «сильнее», «смазка», «член», «похотливая дырочка», «двенадцатидюймовый фаллоимитатор» и «зажимы для сосков» были явно чересчур.

А теперь кто-то зашел на кухню, тихо чертыхнулся…это был не Генезис.

Анджил сел на кровати и быстро оделся. Он почувствовал слабый запах готовящегося кофе и засомневался, может быть это все-таки был рыжеволосый.

Мужчина глубоко вздохнул и приготовился к разговору с гостем.

Мрачный Сефирот сидел на стуле, закрыв перед этим жалюзи на окнах и погрузив кухню в сумрак. К счастью, он никогда не страдал похмельем; однако, его глаза было очень чувствительны к свету, а желудок требовал пищи. Все содержимое холодильника лежало на столе, ожидая начала генеральского пиршества.

Он допивал вторую чашку кофе, когда дверь открылась, впуская луч ослепительного света и вырывая у генерала громкий недовольный рык. Сефироту было все равно, кто там пришел, он лишь хотел остаться наедине с кофе и едой (технически даже не принадлежавшей ему) в благословенной темноте.

На кухне Анджил увидел генерала, сидящего с чашкой в руке и отводящего глаза от яркого света, проникшего через открытую дверь.

Он не стал ее закрывать, в конце концов он был у себя дома, и не его вина, что всю ночь Сефирот играл в глупые пьяные игры и так нажрался.

\- Доброе утро, - сказал Анджил и прошел вперед. Он знал, что от угрюмого Сефирота лучше держаться на расстоянии; таким был генерал после тяжелых миссий, но сейчас Анджил был не прочь немного поиздеваться над ним. Всю ночь напролет они не давали ему спать, пусть теперь отдуваются.

\- Ничего доброго в нем нет, - рыкнул, но негромко, Сефирот. Если не принимать во внимание вечное желание Анджила читать нотации, он был одним из наименее раздражавших генерала людей. Проглотив остатки кофе, он молча встал и закрыл дверь.

Анджил настороженно ждал, что же последует после того, как поток света исчез и кухня снова погрузилась в полумрак. Он потянулся достать свою чашку и понял, что ею уже завладел Сефирот.

\- Развлеклись вчера? – спросил он, доставая меньшую по объему чашку, наполнил ее кофе и обернулся в поисках сливок.

Сефирот погрузился в раздумья, что сейчас плохо ему удавалось. У него кружилась голова, урчал голодный желудок, ныло все тело и накатывала усталость.

\- Было скучно, пока не появилась выпивка. Затем я трахался, и потом…, - проговорил он, его холодные глаза говорили о многом. На белках пульсировали тонкие красные капилляры, а стойкий запах секса и алкоголя прилип к нему, как новорожденная обезьянка к своей волосатой матери.

Анджил отпил глоток. Кофе из изящной чашки Генезиса имел совсем другой вкус.

\- Я слышал, - пробормотал он и глянул на Сефирота, ожидая его ответ. - Разве мы с тобой не говорили о тебе и Генезисе и ваших с ним отношениях.

\- У нас нет никаких отношений, - с отвращением отрезал генерал, схватил большой кусок ветчины и откусил от него. – Это был просто хороший обычный трах.

Крышесносный, надо признать, был трах. Наверное, самый лучший с тех пор, как -ну- они трахались в прошлый раз.

\- И прежде, чем ты начнешь свои лекции: все в порядке, он теперь с тем блондином.

«Моим блондином», - добавил он мысленно.

Анджил покачал головой и посмотрел на часы.

\- С тем блондином, которого вы вызвались тренировать сегодня в шесть утра? Он пожертвовал встречей с ним и провел ночь с тобой. Это ничего тебе не говорит? – отметил он, оторвав кусок бумажного полотенца и бросив его Сефироту.

Генерал прекратил жевать, с непониманием уставившись на Анджила. Он не любил загадок, особенно, если не мог их быстро разрешить.

\- Ну…, - пережевывание возобновилось, но замедлилось, однако взгляд не прояснился. – Полагаю, это значит, что вчера он был слишком на взводе.

Анджил сдержался и не закатил глаза, увидев, что салфетка приземлилась на пол, и посмотрел на дверь.

\- А может быть, он хотел тебя больше, чем блондина, - сказал он. Он был рад отвлечь из обоих от Клауда. Мальчишка не заслуживал попасть между этими двумя, а если они все же сойдутся вместе…, то оставят их с Заком в покое.

\- А кто бы не хотел, - последовал быстрый, уверенный ответ. До Сефирота никак не доходило то, что пытался сказать ему Анджил, ибо для него это был только секс, никакой привязанности. Может быть они еще раз повторят, но все остальное ускользало от него. И было не похоже, чтобы Генезис что-то чувствовал по отношению к нему, очевидно рыжеволосый стервь отправился далее на поиски…

Устав от темы разговора, генерал спросил: - А тебе вчера удалось потрахаться? – тонкая бровь вопросительно поднялась, а острые зубы откусили очередной кусок мяса. Как бы он хотел, чтобы это был стейк.

Анджил покачал головой и отпил из неприлично тонкостенной чашки.

\- У меня достает чести не связываться с однодневками. И тебе стоит понять, что Генезис тоже не из таких.

\- Ну, вот опять, ты о своем, - Сефирот сосредоточился на еде, игнорируя взгляд друга. Как будто генерал не знал, что делает? Но, если в голову Анджила приходила какая-то идея, то он становился похожим на собаку с костью; он ни за что не сдастся без ожесточенной борьбы, а это было совсем некстати.

\- Если для секса тебе обязательно нужны отношения, то заведи их. Могу устроить тебе свидание с моей секретаршей.

Тогда, по крайней мере, она перестанет надоедать ему с вопросами об Анджиле. Все время: Анджил то, Анджил это… возможно, все это прекратиться, если они переспят.

\- А ну прекрати! – рявкнул Анджил. Переход к секретарше вывел его из себя. И откуда у Сефирота такие мысли? – Прекрати избегать чертовой темы, давай поговорим о Генезисе и о том, что вы уже во второй раз…были вместе. Когда ты был с кем-то больше одного ночи?

\- Ты ей нравишься, - осторожно продолжил генерал. Выводить Анджила из себя было плохой идеей, но это могло отвлечь его от нежелательной темы. Давным-давно он в первый и последний раз дважды переспал с одним и тем же человеком. Его партнер возомнил что-то совсем лишнее, все пошло наперекосяк и это чуть не стоило ему карьеры. Так что, второй раз все случилось сейчас, с Генезисом. Но это не в счет, это ничего не значит. – И я ничего не избегаю. Мне ни к чему. Это просто смешно.

Анджил поставил свою чашку на стол. Он проигнорировал фразу про секретаршу... Грету, Глорию… он не помнил ее имя.

\- Избегаешь. Тебя тянет к нему. Всегда тянуло, а прошлой ночью ты очень громко заявлял, что тебе очень… ээ… нравится его задница.

Он видел, что Сефирот снова хочет свернуть разговор.

\- Не под каждым Генезис так кричит, - сказал Анджил и покраснел от своих собственных слов. Ему никогда не удавался разговор про секс, но только так можно было заставить генерала понять, что они оба отрицают очевидное.

\- Он был пьян, - возразил Сефирот, хватая бутылку с водой. Он сделал это несколько грубо, так как последнее, чего ему хотелось сейчас, это распекающий его Анджил. – Может быть для тебя секс и любовь одно и то же, но для некоторых это совершенно разные вещи. Не втискивай меня в рамки своих правил.

\- Ты тоже не сдерживался, - сказал Анджил и хлопнул рукой по столу. С одобрением он заметил, как генерал вздрогнул при резком звуке. – Для того, кто не особо привязывается к партнерам, ты вчера слишком бурно выражал свое восхищение. Через эти чертовы тонкие стены я слышал не только Генезиса.

\- Я был пьян, - уточнил Сефирот сквозь стиснутые зубы, воинственно сужая глаза. Генерал начинал терять терпение, ни перед кем он не собирался отчитываться, особенно сейчас. – И закончим на этом, я уже устал это обсуждать.

Анджил видел, что его слова так и не смогли пробиться к сознанию Сефирота, и это злило и огорчало его. Они оба вели себя, как несмышленые дети. Их несомненно влекло друг к другу, несмотря на все сделанные или высказанные гадости.

Всем это было видно, но только не им самим!

\- Парни? – тихий голос разбил напряжение момента.

Анджил посмотрел на дверь, ведущую в спальню Генезиса. Сефирот тоже обернулся.

\- Кто-нибудь, развяжите меня. Я уже рук не чувствую.

Анджил закрыл глаза и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

А Сефирот вдруг быстро засобирался, как будто вспомнил об очень важном деле. Он кинул взгляд на часы и встал, допивая кофе и протягивая руку за очередной порцией еды.

\- Так, у меня очень важная встреча. Спасибо за кофе.

Но попытка улизнуть была жестко пресечена Анджилом, схватившим его за плечо.

\- Если ты решил, что я буду разгребать за тобой твое же дерьмо, то реши иначе. Ты привязал его, вот иди и отвязывай.

Анджил видел, что генерал уже готов обратиться к субординации или другим каким-нибудь способом отвертеться. Ничего подобного, он этого не допустит.

\- Разберись с Генезисом, и, может быть, наконец, ты увидишь, что он значит для тебя больше, чем все остальные…игрушки, - сказал Анджил. Он специально использовал именно это слово, зная, что так Сефирот называл своих партнеров на одну ночь.

Но, он вел себя с Генезисом совсем по-другому.

Анджил развернул Сефирота и подтолкнул к двери, из-за которой были слышны жалобы о ноющих руках.

\- Разберись с этим, как мужчина, с честью.

У генерала не было времени протестовать, ибо его уже втолкнули в спальню.

Генезис лежал, все еще привязанный к кровати, зажимы тихонько звякали на его сосках. Он был тоже грязный и помятый, явно пребывавшей не в лучшем расположении духа.

Долгие несколько минут Сефирот наслаждался видом несчастного, запоминая картинку на будущее, она должна помочь ему пережить дальнейшие мелодраматические вспышки Генезиса.

Рыжеволосый оскалился на стоящего в дверях генерала.

\- Восхищаться будешь потом, после того, как развяжешь меня, - проговорил Генезис, пытаясь пошевелить руками, что привело к очередной вспышке покалывающей боли в запястьях, и тихо зашипел, стиснув зубы.

Игра больше не приносила удовольствия.

Конечно, Сефирот мог оставить его в таком положении еще на какое-то время, подразнить и заставить молить или, хотя бы, попросить вежливо. Но, он хотел покончить с этим как можно скорее, так что просто наклонился и ослабил узлы, позволяя путам упасть на пол.

Никакой привязанности.

Генезис вздохнул с облегчением, почувствовав свободу. Он простонал от наслаждения и попытался опустить руки вниз, но они не слушались, затекшие от слишком долгого пребывания в одном положении. Каждое движение причиняло боль.

И болела не только его задница, соски неприятно пульсировали, сигнализируя, что надо бы снять зажимы.

\- Помоги мне, - сказал Генезис, снова пытаясь сменить положение, но в результате лишь усилив собственные страдания. – Я не чувствую рук.

\- Я занят, - несколько резко ответил Сефирот, но все же наклонился и довольно грубо сдернул зажимы. Затем он взял рыжеволосого за плечи и помог сесть, считая, что выполнил все, что от него требовалось. Что еще надо? Это не его обязанность.

Генезис коротко вскрикнул и обнял генерала занемевшими руками. Он так хотел прикоснуться к нему, а сейчас представилась такая возможность. Ему было холодно, и парень вздрогнул, приникнув к такому теплому Сефироту, решив игнорировать его слова.

Он почувствовал, что мужчина готов отпрянуть от него, но это было недопустимо.

\- Помоги мне принять душ? А когда кровообращение в моих руках восстановится, я отплачу тебе за услугу с лихвой.

Ощутив наглые, обвившиеся вокруг него, руки генерал замер и хотел оттолкнуть Генезиса, но тут услышал: «отплачу за услугу». Утро началось отвратно, Сефирот пропустил встречу с блондином и тоже отчаянно желал принять душ. Кроме того, это был отличный шанс отплатить Анджилу, поймавшего его в ловушку. Матушка-наседка, какой он несомненно являлся, будет квохтать об этом неделями.

\- Конечно. Где ванная?

Генезис повел ноющими плечами. В следующий раз он будет умнее и предусмотрит вариант самостоятельного освобождения из такой ситуации, хотя в полной потере контроля была своя прелесть.

Пусть лишь на краткое время.

Теперь надо заставить Сефирота остаться.

\- Рядом с кухней, - ответил Генезис и тихо простонал, почувствовав руки генерала, обнявшие его за талию и помогавшие встать. Уж теперь он насладиться его прикосновениям настолько, насколько сможет.

Проходя через темную кухню Сефирот бросил на Анджил вызывающий взгляд. В ванной он посадил Генезиса на бортик и закрыл дверь. К счастью кроме большого уродливого потолочного светильника был еще один около раковины, небольшой и тусклый. Его света было как раз достаточно.

\- Ты хреново выглядишь, - прокомментировал генерал, открывая кран и регулируя температуру воды. Он подумал было задернуть занавеску, но засомневался, сможет ли Генезис долго стоять на ногах.

\- Ты тоже, - хмыкнул рыжеволосый, наблюдая за Сефиротом. Даже в паршивом состоянии он выглядел потрясающе.

Он медленно потер руки. Пальцы все еще ничего не чувствовали, но ощущения постепенно возвращались. С удивлением Генезис смотрел, как Сефирот в самом деле заботится о нем.

Это вызвало улыбку на его лице.

Тем временем генерал бросил взгляд в зеркало, подтверждая замечание рыжеволосого. Он действительно плохо выглядел; был бледен больше обычного, под глазами залегли тени, волосы спутались, тело было липким от пота и засохшей спермы. По крайней мере, он сейчас примет ванну, и, к счастью, никто не ждет его на работе. Такова была традиция, никого не обязывали приходить в офис после вечеринки в честь повышения по Первого Класса.

Его фраза о предстоящей встрече была ложью…он просто искал повод слинять, а теперь был вынужден ухаживать за довольным Генезисом.

\- Залезай, - приказал Сефирот, расстегивая брюки, немедленно сползшие вниз на холодные плитки пола.

Генезис вздохнул и протянул руку, опираясь на генерала и забрался в наполняющуюся ванну. Она была достаточно большой, чтобы вместить их обоих.

\- Надо было сказать тебе про пену для ванны. Сейчас это было бы чудесно, - сказал Генезис и застонал, погружаясь в воду. – У меня есть одна с ванильным запахом, тебе бы понравилось.

Пена для ванны…?

У Сефирота дернулся уголок глаза. Конечно, он был способен на некоторые жертвы ради траха, но всему есть предел.

И пенная ванна была уже чересчур.

\- Как жаль, - сухо ответил он, вступая в теплую воду. Громкий звук льющейся воды прервал их разговор, но генерал не возражал. Сев, он почувствовал, как расслабляются ноющие мышцы. Откинувшись назад, Сефирот оглядел ряд шампуней, кондиционеров и гелей на краю ванны. К его радости, ванильной пены среди них не было.

Лениво закрыв глаза, он позволил себе раствориться в тепле.

Генезис переместился и прижался спиной к сильной груди Сефирота. Он тоже расслабился и позволил себе просто дышать. Шум воды, легкое движение поднимающейся и опускающейся груди генерала было чрезвычайно приятно. Руки уже почти не болели, только в кончиках пальцев еще чувствовалось небольшое покалывание.

Вода поднялась, и он ощутил прикосновение шелковистых прядей Сефиротовой гривы. Генезис протянул под водой руку и пропустил серебристые нити сквозь пальцы.

К этому он мог легко привыкнуть.

\- Выключи воду, - проговорил Сефирот, речь его была слегка невнятна. Вода поднялась до подбородка, угрожая перелиться через край. Ему было так лениво двигаться, а Генезис был ближе и, вообще, лежал на нем сверху, не давая пошевелиться.

Мысли генерала путались, сладкий туман заволакивал сознание, готовый унести его назад в сонное царство.

Генезис моргнул и осознал, что ванна почти наполнилась. Для того, чтобы сесть потребовалось бы слишком много усилий, так что он протянул ногу и закрыл кран. Опустилась тишина, и рыжеволосый устроился на груди генерала, положив ему голову на плечо.

Он был рад, что для СОЛДЖЕРов были устроены такие просторные ванны, позволяющие отогреть и расслабить уставшие мускулы. Пальцы Генезиса продолжали тихонько перебирать серебряные волосы.

\- Я рад, что ты остался, - прошептал он.

\- Я тоже, - пробормотал Сефирот, почти не слыша, что ему сказали, его разум плыл в тумане удовольствия. Он просто был доволен, что получил бесплатную еду, что глазам больше не было больно, а тело отдыхало в ванной; все это было никак не связано с присутствием Генезиса, хотя, сейчас ему было все равно.

Рыжеволосый хмыкнул в ответ и погладил извивающиеся пряди. Он знал, что ему что-то надо сейчас сделать, но что именно, не помнил. Было так хорошо. Генезис моргнул и посмотрел на флаконы, выставленные на краю ванной, и решил вымыть Сефироту волосы, но это значило, что придется двигаться.

Он решил, что подождет, пока его не заставят пошевелиться. Ему было тепло, удобно, и генерал желал быть здесь. И зачем сейчас что-то делать?

Генезис намеревался запомнить этот день навсегда.

\- Дай мне шампунь.

Приказ прозвучал неожиданно. Сефирот мог бы еще так сидеть, но вода начала остывать, а кончики пальцев сморщились. Кроме того, он уже достаточно отдохнул и почувствовал себя человеком…и его ждала работа. Возможно. Какая-то мысль не давала ему покоя; как будто он забыл о чем-то.

\- Шампунь, - снова сказал Генезис и стал подниматься. Как бы ни хотел он оставаться так до конца дня, но все равно им пришлось бы рано или поздно вылезти из ванны, да и рыжеволосый не хотел, чтобы его кожа вся пошла складками от воды.

Взяв переданную бутылочку, он стал промывать концы волос Сефирота. Они были очень густыми, и его охватила радость, что он наконец сможет вдоволь наиграться с ними. Жаль, что ванна не была шире, так что Генезис попросил Сефирота развернуться к нему спиной, чтобы было удобнее.

\- Мой свои волосы, - отрезал генерал, чуть поспешно собирая свою гриву. Волосы были его драгоценностью, и он никому их не доверял. Из-за полусонного состояния, Сефирот не велел Генезису оставить их в покое, да и вряд ли рыжеволосый мог причинить какой-либо вред, но наносить шампунь мог только опытный, внимательный и доверенный человек.

Выхватив средство из рук Генезиса, генерал слегка развернулся (так, чтобы краем глаза видеть его – на всякий случай), сжал флакон, выдавливая большое количество шампуня на голову, и стал распределять его легкими круговыми движениями. Постепенно он спускался все ниже и ниже, стараясь как можно меньше запутывать пряди.

Сефирот заметил странный взгляд, брошенный на него Генезисом, и приподнял бровь: - Что?

Тот внезапно осознал, что, не отрываясь смотрит, как под умелыми руками длинные пряди покрываются пушистым облаком пены.

\- Ничего, - ответил он, забирая шампунь у генерала. От него теперь будет пахнуть глупояблоками. Интересно, что скажут люди, учуяв исходящий от Сефирота запах Генезиса. «Фанаты сойдут с ума» - подумалось ему.

\- Я всегда восхищался твоими волосами, - сказал он. – Мои всегда начинают сечься, если вырастают длиннее плеч.

Генерал прекратил массировать голову и посмотрел на волосы Генезиса, затем, протянув к ним руку, пропустил несколько прядей сквозь пальцы. Они были мокрые и, поэтому, более темные, чем обычно, но Сефирот был достаточно опытен, чтобы понять, что волосы парня были более тонкие и легкие, чем его собственные.

\- Тебе идет короткая стрижка, - наконец сказал он, добавляя еще шампуня на себя. – У длинных волос есть свои недостатки.

Генезис хмыкнул.

\- Уверен, но в бою они так классно развиваются у тебя за спиной. И совсем не мешают. А мои всегда лезут в глаза. - Генезис видел, что Сефирот оживился, говоря о своей прическе. – Возьми мой кондиционер. Анджилов высушит твои волосы. Он совсем негодный.

\- Это точно. Все всякого сомнения, от вида Сефирота в бою, окутанного облаком серебристых прядей, захватывало дух. Однако, лишь методом долгих тренировок, проб и ошибок, он смог научиться управлять ими (поворот головы на нужный угол в нужный момент мог избавить его от опасности задохнуться попавшими в рот волосами, и это был лишь один из сотен неприятностей, с которыми ему пришлось столкнуться).

Закончив намыливать голову, генерал взял душ и стал смывать пену, готовясь нанести кондиционер.

\- А вымывать кровь из них настоящий кошмар…, - сказал он, внимательно читая состав предложенного средства. Наконец, решив, что сильной беды не будет, Сефирот вылил все содержимое флакона себе на голову и стал тщательно его распределять.

Генезис нахмурился, видя, как генерал отбросил в сторону пустую тару. Это был дорогой кондиционер. Он не возражал, чтобы Сефирот воспользовался им, но вылить все?

\- Мог бы мне немного оставить. Теперь мне придется использовать дешевку Анджила, - проговорил он, хватая средство и демонстрируя его. – Ты ужасный гость.

\- А зачем тебе кондиционер? – хмыкнул Сефирот, глядя на прилипшие ко лбу Генезиса пряди. – Они и так тонкие и безжизненные, так что этот как раз подойдет.

\- Безжизненные! – вскрикнул Генезис и швырнул флакон в генерала. Он заметил, что на его руках и волосах осталось достаточно средства. – У меня замечательные волосы и всегда такими будут, а ты впустую тратишь мой кондиционер.

Рыжеволосый протянул руки к Сефироту.

\- Не трогай мои волосы!

Вода плеснулась через край, когда генерал отпрянул, принимая защитную позу, насколько это было возможно в тесной ванне.

\- Я потратил его не впустую, он все равно бы не помог твоим жалким волосам – или как можно назвать то, что точит у тебя из головы.

Генезис зарычал и от оскорбления, и от того, что Сефирот снова вел себя как придурок. Он не потерпит грубостей от человека, чьи волосы были длиннее, чем у многих женщин. Рыжеволосый бросился вперед, разливая еще больше воды на пол, развернувшись и пытаясь удержать растратчика кондиционера.

\- Прекрати нагличать! – заревел он.

\- Как только ты перестанешь вести себя, как эмоциональный сопляк, - рыкнул Сефирот в ответ, отталкивая мокрые руки Генезиса. Вода в ванне бурлила, плескала на пол и стены. Было очень скользко, и в какой-то момент, пошатнувшись, рыжеволосый схватился за занавеску, пытаясь удержать равновесие, и благополучно сорвал ее с креплений.

Но никто не обратил на это внимания.

Сефирот скинул оставшиеся флаконы и прижал Генезиса к стене, сверля злобным взглядом прищуренных изумрудных глаз.

\- Ты выбрал прекрасный момент, чтобы показать какой ты эгоистичный ублюдок! – выкрикнул ему в лицо Генезис и, извернувшись, толкнул генерала обеими руками в грудь.

\- Кто бы говорил, - прорычал тот, зашипев от попавшего в глаза мыла, заставившего закрыть глаза и практически вслепую отбиваться от коварного врага.

Что большое упало и разбилось.

Сидящий на кухне Анджил вздрогнул. Он знал, что все этим закончиться. Тишина, воцарившаяся в ванной в течение последнего часа, была недолгой. Его уже начали терзать сомнения, а не утонули ли они там, когда послышался нарастающий шум.

Разговор – не так плохо.

Спор – типично.

А вот звон, шум, треск и крики были некстати. Он решил вмешаться. Анджил ринулся к ванной, открыл дверь и убедился, что был прав.

Ванна предстала пред ним практически в руинах. Флаконы и вода были повсюду, оба мужчины запутались в занавеске, края ванны погнулись, а на стене отсутствовало несколько плиток.

… и они были голые.

\- Это он виноват! – крикнул Генезис.

\- Наглая и бессовестная ложь, - моментально возразил генерал, препятствуя попыткам добраться до своего обнаженного, умащенного кондиционером тела. – Он пытался оскорбить мои волосы, - прошипел он обвинения сквозь стиснутые зубы, как будто Генезис совершил неслыханное тяжкое преступление.

В этот миг светильник мигнул в последний раз и умер, оставляя мужчин в непроглядной темноте.

Анджил моргнул, с трудом различая силуэты двигающихся фигур, вспышки белого и красного, абсолютно не желая лицезреть подробности расположения разных частей тела обоих мужчин и слышать звуки, раздающиеся в разрушенной ванной…

\- Довольно! – рявкнул он во мрак. – Убирайтесь вон и подыщите место, где сможете поговорить по-человечески!

Анджил жалел, что оставил обоих пьяниц на вечеринке без присмотра.

Утомившись от всего произошедшего, Сефирот вылез из ванной и вернулся на кухню, где горел неяркий свет. Ему и в голову не пришло прикрыть свое мыльное мокрое тело. Скрестив руки на груди, он, оскалившись, смотрел на Генезиса. При других обстоятельствах, генерал бы просто ушел, вернувшись в свою мирную квартиру, но его волосы все еще были в ужасном состоянии…  
Анджил старался не смотреть как на одного обнаженного, стоящего рядом, мужчину, так и на другого, старающегося выбраться из ванны.

\- Вы ведете себя, как дети!

\- Он истратил весь мой кондиционер! – ответил вылетевший из ванной голый, покрытый пеной, Генезис и ткнул пальцем Сефирота в грудь. – Такой флакон стоит 50 гил, и я требую возмещения ущерба!

\- Отлично! – рыкнул генерал. Действительно, драка из-за 50-ти гил была неуместна, и он хотел поскорее со всем этим закончить. Его терпение почти достигло предела, и если, чтобы заткнуть Генезиса, нужна чертова бутылка кондиционера, то так тому и быть!

Анджил был готов отдать деньги Сефироту, чтобы утихомирить рыжеволосого, но тот перехватил инициативу.

\- Супер! Тогда ты поведешь меня в ресторан Монтено на ужин! – сказал Генезис и хлопнул в ладоши, расплываясь в улыбке. – В шесть. Хорошо?

«…Что?» Сефирот механически перевел взгляд с сияющего рыжеволосого на Анджила, пытаясь найти подтверждение услышанному. Это не помогло, так что генерал снова повернулся к Генезису.

\- Нет.

Анджил кашлянул.

\- Думаю, это меньшее, что ты можешь сделать. Устранение разрухи в ванной будет стоит не менее нескольких тысяч гил. Отведя Генезиса в ресторан, ты погасишь часть своего долга.

Генерал стиснул зубы, его яростный, брошенный на друга, взгляд кричал: «ПРЕДАТЕЛЬ!» Как он посмел вступить в заговор против него? Повреждения в ванной были не так уж серьезны, и Анджил точно знал, что компания возместит все расходы… но, тогда они станут задавать вопросы, на которые Сефирот не желал отвечать. Так что ему приходилось выбирать, либо идти официальным путем, довольно неудобным, либо вести Генезиса в ресторан. Платить полностью за ремонт ему тоже не хотелось. Анджил так просто его не отпустит, ибо он был упрям. Чистое наказание.

\- Ладно.

От его голоса повеяло могильным холодом.

Генезис улыбался от уха до уха.

\- Замечательно!

Он тряхнул мокрой головой и ушел назад в ванную, вытащив полотенце и обернув его вокруг своей, лишенной на этот раз кондиционера, головы. Второе, принадлежавшее Анджилу, он бросил Сефироту.

\- Тебе придется надеть что-то из одежды Анджила; твои брюки утонули, - и рыжеволосый пошел в свою спальню, насвистывая и вытирая на ходу голову.

Анджил вздохнул.

\- Вы оба можете хоть что-то сделать нормально?

Хищный оскал Сефирота был ему ответом.

Анджилу было все равно.

Он не спал всю ночь, ванна разрушена. Определенно это еще долго будет преследовать его в кошмарах.


	11. Глава 11

Сефироту пришлось приводить свои волосы в порядок в разгромленной ванной и, позаимствовав вещи у Анджила, наконец отбыть в свои апартаменты. Весь оставшийся день он потратил на организацию нежеланного вечера – понятно, Генезис выбрал самый дорогой и престижный ресторан – даже генералу было непросто забронировать там столик за такое короткое время. А еще этот дурацкий дресс-код. А Сефирот ненавидел костюмы…

Тем не менее в 5:45 он, в одном из них, вышел из квартиры и пошел за Генезисом. Сефирот был великолепен в классическом черном костюме, белой рубашке, две верхние пуговицы которой были расстегнуты. Галстук отсутствовал. Генерал знал, что ему это было позволительно, ибо он выглядел свободно и сексуально.

Десять минут спустя Сефирот безрадостно постучал в квартиру Анджила и Генезиса. Все надо было провернуть как можно быстрее, народ уже стал на него пялиться.

Стук в дверь разбудил собиравшегося было вздремнуть на диване Анджила, в конце концов, тот почти не спал всю ночь. Он взглянул на часы, Сефирот явился ровно в назначенное время.

\- Открой дверь, Анджил, - крикнул из своей комнаты Генезис. – Я еще одеваюсь.

Анджил вздохнул, подошел к двери и открыл ее. При виде одетого в костюм Сефирота он испытал одновременно удовлетворение и шок. Пришлось признать, что такая одежда крайне шла генералу, гораздо больше, чем его утренний прикид, хотя взгляд был таким же высокомерным. Сефирот коротко и холодно кивнул Анджилу. Считая себя взрослым мужчиной, он был выше обид, но в душе все еще не до конца простил друга за утреннюю подставу.

\- Он готов? - спросил генерал, пытаясь заглянуть в комнату через плечо Анджила, и посмотрел на часы. Может быть, на его счастье, Генезис припозднится, и они никуда не успеют, а столик займут другие. В ресторане любили пунктуальность.

\- Две минуты! - крикнул Джен из своей спальни. Он хотел выглядеть на все 100. Темно синий костюм с тонкую полоску был подогнан по его фигуре. Рыжеволосый успел купить новый кондиционер. Так что прическа была в полном порядке, хотя для этого ему и пришлось воспользоваться ванной для СОЛДЖЕРов ниже рангом. Галстук в тон глазам и запонки цвета глупо-яблока завершали его образ.

Он хотел показать Сефироту, что представляет из себя не только парня в униформе, которым можно беззастенчиво помыкать. Такого высокоинтеллектуального спутника еще надо поискать, и генерал будет просто дураком, если решит, что сможет найти ему достойную замену.

Сефирот стоял в дверях, нервно постукивая ногой.

Анджил передернул плечами и отошел назад к дивану. Какой бы сегодня вечером они не учинили бы переполох, это не его дело. Он будет сидеть здесь, на диване, в благословенной тишине и читать книгу. Даже выключит телефон.

Генезис наконец почтил публику своим появлением, при котором Сефирот приподнял бровь. Несмотря на гадкий характер, рыжеволосый был умопомрачительно сексуален.

Генезис в свою очередь пожирал глазами своего спутника. В этом костюме он был неописуемо хорош, и все мысли СОЛДЖЕРа крутились вокруг того, как он сегодня вечером будет его оттуда выцарапывать, если, конечно, планы не изменяться. После предыдущей ночи Генезис еще слегка испытывал дискомфорт, но это можно было пережить.

Вечер. Хорошая еда. Чуть-чуть вина. Все это способствует расслаблению. Глаза прикипели к шее Сефирота и его охватило желание затащить генерала в свою спальню и прижаться губами к очаровательной ключице, выглядывавшей из-за распахнутого воротника рубашки.

\- Я готов, - сказал Генезис.

\- Развлекайтесь, - проговорил с дивана Анджил и помахал им рукой. Он желал отдохнуть и не думать о том, что они могут натворить в ресторане.

\- Тогда пошли.

Сефирот уже почти успокоился. Может быть он был доволен подходящей компанией, а может быть планировал извлечь для себя какую-то пользу. Секс с Генезисом становился все более и более привлекательным. Спускаясь в гараж к машине генерала, мужчина тщательно рассматривал спину Генезиса, и то, что находилось несколько ниже, со слегка отсутствующим выражением лица.

Он удивлялся сам себе, обычно игрушки наскучивали ему довольно быстро, но Генезис был непредсказуем, горяч и желанен. Возможно, Сефирот продлит их знакомство чуть дольше, а потом найдет себе кого-то еще.

Генезис заметил облизывающий его фигуру взгляд зеленых глаз и обрадовался. Он знал, что понравился и собирался остаться рядом с ним надолго. После сегодняшнего вечера, они станут официальной парой.

\- Я обожаю это заведение. Тебе удалось заказать столик в отдельном кабинете? Это довольно сложно, - спросил Генезис на полпути вниз. Отдельный кабинет предполагал интересное развитие событий. Стены из рисовой бумаги, конечно, не дарили ощущения полного покоя, но, может быть, ему удастся раскрутить Сефирота на кое-что, не привлекая внимания публики. – И еще там подают самые вкусные креветки в кокосовом соусе, уверяю тебя.

\- Конечно. Он ни за что не решился бы идти с Генезисом в общественное место, где все могли на них беззастенчиво глазеть. Во-первых, генерал ценил уединение. Во-вторых, ему приходилось поддерживать определенный имидж, а в случае с Генезисом, который с завидной регулярностью срывал все его предохранители, ему не хотелось выйти из себя в самом дорогом ресторане Мидгара.

Они вышли из лифта прямо в гараж, где их ждала элегантная черная спортивная машина Сефирота. Генерал специально не открыл дверь для Генезиса – не хватало только следовать традициям сопливых романов.

Сефирот завел машину, и из динамиков полились слегка грустная мелодия в исполнении симфонического оркестра.

\- Пристегни ремень.

Генезис улыбнулся, узнав музыку. Он застегнул ремень, как и было приказано. Играли новую версию последнего акта Loveless.

Сефирот хочет, чтобы ему было уютно. Как мило с его стороны. Он несомненно покажет ему, что оценил это по заслугам.

Генезис протянул руку, погладил генерала по бедру, а затем положил себе на колено.

– Сегодня будет прекрасный вечер.

\- Возможно, - усмехнулся Сефирот и вдавил педаль газа в пол, колеса взвизгнули, оставляя черные полосы на асфальте. На выезде из гаража, под энергичное помахивание охранника, спокойную мелодию вспороли резкие звуки гитар, сопровождаемые невнятным ревом и криками.

Улицы были забиты транспортом, но Сефирот с легкостью маневрировал по дороге, ведя машину на умопомрачительной скорости. Они опаздывали, а полиция не осмелится остановить их – для этого они слишком известны, ну, или хотя бы Сефирот.

Подъехав к ресторану Монтено, где их уже ждал слуга, открывший дверь Генезису, Сефирот вышел из машины и бросил ключи встречавшему, не заморачиваясь парковкой.

Рыжеволосый выполз на подкашивающихся ногах. От сумасшедшей езды и откровенным надругательством над любимой симфонией его чуть не стошнило. Он готов был поклясться, что генерал наслаждался скоростью и даже мычал что-то себе под нос в такт бас гитаре.

Генезис был рад оказаться у ресторана живым. Чтобы успокоить нервы ему срочно нужен был бокал вина, и он с нетерпением ждал Сефирота на крыльце. Генерал прошел мимо него к дверям, даже не обернувшись.

«Все-таки его стоит поучить хорошим манерам, особенно когда он на свидании со мной!» - решил Генезис. Рыжеволосому требовалось уважение, чего он пока совсем не ощущал.

Войдя первым, Сефирот не придержал дверь для идущего следом Генезиса, с трудом увернувшегося от нее.

Официантка, обслуживающая их этим вечером, провела гостей в отдельный кабинет, тщательно выбирая путь в обход основного зала, где на них несомненно бы обратили нежелательное внимание.

\- Желаете напитки?

\- Бурбон, - ответил Сефирот, пролистывая меню. Официантка кивнула и выжидающе посмотрела на симпатичного рыжеволосого мужчину. Она не помнила, чтобы он приходил сюда раньше, но его манеры и приличный костюм выдавали состоятельного человека.

Генезис улыбнулся, прекрасно зная значения ее взгляда и умея извлечь из него максимальную выгоду.

\- Милая, мы закажем вино. Сухое белое будет просто чудесно. – сказал он. - Бурбон пьется после обеда, так что принеси бутылку, красавица. - Он подмигнул, она покраснела и ушла выполнять заказ.

Генерал продолжал изучать меню, не обратив на разговор никакого внимания. Проще всего было позволить Генезису делать то, чего тот хочет, возражать ему себе дороже.

\- Можешь заказать все что хочешь….стоимостью в 3 гила.

Этого даже не хватило бы на зубочистку.

Генезис закатил глаза: - Будешь жмотиться – не получишь удовольствия, – усмехнулся он. - Я закажу креветки под кокосовым соусом на закуску и цыпленка под лимонным соусом или острую говядину.

Рыжеволосый глянул на цены и улыбнулся. Придется генералу раскошелиться.

\- Я должен тебе 50 гил, а вино, которое ты заказал, почти покрывает мой долг, - отрезал Сефирот, приподняв бровь, и отложил меню в сторону. Интересно, а подают ли здесь стейк.

Он желал мяса.

Нежного мяса с кровью.

Не какой-нибудь продукт генной инженерии или химической индустрии, когда на тарелке оказывается тоненький ломтик неизвестно чего с тремя листками зеленушки, гордо называемый «эксклюзивным блюдом».

Сефирот не ел целый день (завтрак не в счет) и был голоден. Очень, очень голоден.

А от этого его нередко заклинивало на одной-единственной мысли.

\- Я хочу стейк.

Рыжеволосый уже собрался прочесть ему лекцию о правилах употребления блюд, как вернулась официантка с вином.

\- Пожалуйста, господа, - почти пропела она, наполняя первым бокал Генезиса, затем – Сефирота, - Готовы заказать закуски?

Генезис улыбнулся ей и тихонько стукнул ногой по щиколотке Сефирота под столом.

\- Мы закажем креветки в кокосовом соусе и лапшу Удон с говядиной. – Он видел, как напрягся генерал. - Горячее закажем позднее.

Она кивнула, ослепила их своей улыбкой: – Сию минуту, господа, – и вышла.

\- Это должно удовлетворить твою жажду крови, - сказал Генезис, отпивая глоток вина. Отличный напиток! Надо оставить побольше чаевых девушке.

Сефирот лениво моргнул и откинулся в кресле. Это был, конечно, не стейк, но что-то, максимально к нему приближенное. И, раз бурбона он тоже не дождался (и как этот вечер может стать еще более унылым?), генерал протянул руку и попробовал вино в своем бокале. Как и ожидалось, на вкус это было похоже на гнилой виноград. Но там хотя бы был алкоголь.

\- Тебе понравится, - сказал Генезис, протянул ногу под столом и кончиком ботинка провел по ноге Сефирота. - Есть много вещей, которые приятно делать в ресторане.

Он снова отхлебнул вина и улыбнулся. Это был безотказный способ развеселить угрюмого генерала.

\- Ты такая шлюшка.

Сефирот перехватил ногу Генезиса под столом. Нет, он не был против, но костюм был дорогим, а ботинки грязными. Генерал мгновенно снял ботинок, швырнул его на пол и пристроил ногу назад.

\- Продолжай.

Когда ботинок отправился в полет, Генезис удивился. Эта обувь стоила 300 гил! Но, затем, ощутив, что его ногу вернули на место, улыбнулся. Ему не нравилось, когда его называли шлюхой, однако, если разобраться, в этих действиях было что-то развратное. Сефирот просто заставлял его поступать «неподобающе», да еще и в общественных местах. Генезис ухмыльнулся и провел пальцами ноги по бедру генерала, с удовольствием отмечая, что тот слегка раздвинул колени, облегчая доступ.

Сефирот подпер кулаком щеку и прикрыл глаза. Ему не было скучно, прикосновения под столом были чудесны, но он не чувствовал себя комфортно в общественных местах. Ему было достаточно быстро поесть и уйти, а поддерживать неторопливый разговор претило. Он был, скорее, пассивным наблюдателем, и совсем не рвался озвучивать каждую мысль, пришедшую ему в голову. Чем радикально отличался от Генезиса, рот которого, казалось, никогда не закрывался. Однако, если генерал мог ограничиться периодическими кивками, то это тоже не было проблемой. Генезису не нужен был собеседник, он легко мог занять себя сам длинными монологами, для которых ему был нужен лишь слушатель.

\- Не делай вид, что тебе скучно! - сказал Генезис, прижимая твердеющий бугорок между ног Сефирота и слегка поглаживая его. - Наслаждайся едой, вином и обществом, во имя Богини.

-Я пытаюсь, - сухо ответил генерал, слегка изменяя позу. Его глаза изучали Генезиса из-под густых ресниц. - Но, еды нет, вино я ненавижу, а с обществом проблема.

Рыжеволосый опустил ногу на пол и был готов уже прочитать по этому поводу лекцию, как дверь открылась, и официантка внесла две тарелки.

\- Прошу вас, господа! – сказала она, поставив заказанное перед ними. – Вы готовы заказать основное блюдо?

\- Я правильно понял, что у вас нет стейков? – сладко спросил Сефирот, все еще не теряя надежды. Официантка смутилась, но продолжала улыбаться. Вне всякого сомнения, она решила, что гость шутит, и вежливо хихикнула.

Сефирот подавил желание свернуть ей шею.

\- Мы будем блюдо дня, - внезапно проговорил он резкими, рублеными фразами, так, как он привык общаться со своими подчиненными.

И действительно, девушка вздрогнула и замерла, неосознанно кивнув и вытянувшись по-военному.

\- У нас есть специальное предложение на 20-ти унциевую говядину на ребрышке, сэр, - сказала она. Таких людей ей уже приходилось встречать, но Сефирот был самым устрашающим из них. Его рыжеволосый спутник был гораздо приятнее. За подачу стейков без разрешения начальства ей наверняка вычтут штраф из зарплаты, но лучше так, чем вызвать гнев сурового гостя.

\- Вам подать ее с рисом или зелеными салатом? Она надеялась, что ее голос прозвучал спокойно, хотя внутри все дрожало от напряжения.

\- Рис подойдет. Сефирот не собирался его есть, но одна мысль о зелени на прекрасном мясе приводила его в негодование.

\- А вам, сэр? – повернулась девушка к рыжеволосому, который, казалось, был недоволен поведением своего спутника. Этот мужчина был более вежлив.

Генезис тепло посмотрел на нее и кашлянул.

\- Я буду пасту с морепродуктами и зеленым салатом. - Он был так мил. Генезис закрыл меню и протянул его официанте. – И, будь добра, принеси еще вина. Этого нам недостаточно. – С последними словами он осушил свой бокал.

Она улыбнулась, снова налила ему вина и кивнула с знак одобрения.

\- Не желаете ли хлебных ломтиков? – спросила она, забирая меню, стараясь не глядеть на второго гостя.

\- Очень хорошо, принеси, - ответил Генезис и понял, что полностью покорил эту доверчивую девушку. Сефирот и понятия не имел, как надо общаться с людьми.

Слегка поклонившись, официантка ушла, по-прежнему не глядя на генерала.

Герой войны наблюдал за разговором с каменным лицом. Официантка действовала ему нервы.

\- Она – наемный работник. Незачем так расстилаться перед ней.

Ему было все равно, что она может его услышать – Сефирот был не на шутку разозлен.

Генезис хмыкнул.

\- Ты не представляешь, как это работает? – Рыжеволосый скрестил ноги, положив необутую ногу на колено, так как на полу было слишком холодно. Ни за что на свете он не станет продолжать ласки с таким отношением. – Если обращаешься с людьми вежливо, то получаешь очень много в ответ. Теперь тебе повезет, если твой стейк не окажется пригоревшим.

Он подтолкнул свою тарелку с лапшой к генералу.

– Утоли свой голод и, возможно, ты поймешь, что я прав, - сказал Генезис и взял пару креветок.

Сефирот взял ломтик говядины и стал машинально его пережевывать. Аппетит у него пропал.

\- Быть милым совсем нерационально. Это подрывает основы авторитета и является потерей времени. Кроме того, ты не старался быть милым, ты флиртовал, - констатировал генерал, приподняв бровь. Отсутствие ласкающей ноги было удручающе, но ожидаемо. С самого начала вечер пошел наперекосяк.

\- Я хотел быть уверен, что мне в еду не подложат опарышей, - заявил Генезис и отпил из бокала. – Она принесет мне все, что я закажу, да еще и с добавкой, потому что я был вежлив с ней. - Еще несколько креветок отправились в рот рыжеволосому. – Тебе стоит понять, что несколько комплиментов завоюют сердце любого.

\- Так ли? Из моего опыта к конечному результату приводят лишь приказы.

Сефирот доел мясо, слегка промокнул губы салфеткой и медленно цедил вино сквозь зубы, ибо пить было больше нечего.

\- А за неподчинение всегда можно наказать. Негативный опыт творит чудеса.

От такого грубого ответа Генезис хмыкнул. Он намеревался научить Сефирота культурному обращению.

\- Ты сейчас общаешься не с СОЛДЕРЖами. Этим людям плевать на твое звание. Вот об этом не стоит забывать.

Генезис покачал головой и развалился в кресле. Его необутая нога снова скользнула по внутренней части бедра Сефирота.

\- Вежливость творит чудеса, - сказал рыжеволосый с кривоватой усмешкой.

\- Этим людям платят за предоставление услуг.

Сефирот откинулся назад в кресле, опустил руку и стал ласкать ступню Джена. Конечно он знал, к чему клонит Генезис. И даже с каком-то смысле понимал, что тот прав. Так велись дела в обществе – всем известно, что вежливость полезна.

И почему всем надо быть такими, блин, социализированными?

А Сефирот был другим; такие вещи ему плохо удавались, и он приложил все усилия, чтобы достигнуть положения, где все эти глупости были не нужны. Отдавать приказы, следовать приказам, нет нужды во всяких этикетах; вообще-то все это было изрядной помехой. А также, он был слишком «важен», чтобы его уволили из-за излишней грубости там, где нужна была вежливость. С начальством генерал был неизменно корректен, но это совсем не значит дружескую болтовню и расспросы о семейных новостях. Напротив, никто не ждал от него такого поведения. Ему полагалось быть авторитарным, внушительным, холодным и невозмутимым, просто лидером, ходячей машиной для убийства.

Такое положение вещей генерала вполне устраивало, он был именно таким.

\- А нам платят за исполнение приказов, - прошептал Генезис. Сефирота гладил его так ласково, что он не мог удержаться от улыбки. Возможно сам генерал и не посчитал бы это нежностями, но, после всех сказанных резких слов, эти прикосновения были совсем другими. Нежными, что совсем не сочеталось с бесстрастным лицом генерала и его невежливым обращением с официанткой…и им самим.

\- Знаешь, - сказал рыжеволосый, - это приятно.

Сефирот склонил голову, вопросительно приподняв бровь. Он так и не смог до конца разобраться, как работает поток сознания в голове Генезиса, хотя уже почти привык в его постоянным завихрениям, но порой с трудом понимал причину его слов или поступков. Генерал продолжал ласкать пальцы ноги рыжеволосого, проводя по нежной коже между ними. Затем он пришел к заключению, что Генезис говорит о ситуации в целом, и слегка вздрогнул. Все могло быть намного, намного хуже. Хотя, вечер еще далек от завершения…

Генезис прижался ногой к нежащим его пальцам, такой жест внимания от угрюмого сотрапезника был воистину дорог.

\- Я люблю выходить в свет, особенно, если меня хорошо обслуживают, - сказал он с ухмылкой. – Не надо за собой убирать, и, чем ты лучше ты к людям относишься, тем больший кавардак можешь после себя оставить, безо всяких жалоб с их стороны.

\- Можно попробовать не оставлять хаос после себя, - предположил Сефирот, приторно сладко улыбаясь, в его словах сквозил неприкрытый сарказм. Он бросил короткий взгляд на наполовину полный бокал с вином, но решил не пить эту гадость. Вместо этого, генерал переместил ногу Генезиса себе на колено, требуя компенсации. – В любом случае, подхалимаж я оставляю тебе.

Генезис улыбнулся, передвинул ногу и с радостью ощутил, что Сефирот все еще возбужден.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что решил держать меня в узде?

Его бокал уже опустел, и он надеялся, что скоро принесут добавку. От вина ему было очень хорошо.

Спокойный и оценивающий взгляд Сефирота ответил на его вопрос. И, прежде чем Генезис смог озвучить свои мысли по этому поводу, их снова прервала официантка.

Она внесла две огромные тарелки и поставила сперва одну, с коротким поклоном, перед Сефиротом, затем другую, с теплой улыбкой, перед Генезисом. Она кокетливо опустила ресницы, а затем со значением глянула ему прямо в глаза, как бы говоря, что не против с ним встретиться после. Это было откровенным приглашением. Рыжеволосый господин видел имя на бейджике. Так что, если он захочет найти ее после ужина, ему просто надо будет спросить о ней у входа, и она с радостью проведет с ним час или два.

Этот посыл не прошел мимо внимания Сефирота. Игнорируя официантку, генерал вернулся к прерванному разговору, холодно сказав: - Именно, и у меня есть множество впечатляющих…способов, чтобы заставить людей повиноваться. – Пауза в его фразе была недолгой, но достаточно устрашающей.

Генезис подмигнул девушке, которая готова была позволить ему все, что угодно. Он прекрасно знал о своем влиянии на окружающих – кроме Сефирота, – легко попадающих под действие его чар.

Он взглянул на генерала, чуть не рассмеялся в голос, но удержался, опасаясь закончить вечер со сломанной ногой. На лице Сефирота было написано бешенство и…ревность.

\- Спасибо, милая, - сказал Генезис. - Принеси нам десерт через 45 минут. Мы хотим поужинать в спокойствии.

Официантка кивнула и наполнила его бокал свежим вином. – Конечно, сэр, - промурлыкала она.

Рыжеволосый усмехнулся. Он мог заполучить ее прямо сейчас. Женщины всегда желали его, а он никогда не препятствовал им в этом порыве, и, если это может заставить его зеленоглазого спутника почти превратиться в ревнивого монстра, то тем лучше.

Генезис повернулся к Сефироту, спустился немного ниже и прижал пальцами внушительный бугорок у него между ног.

\- Итак, что это за «впечатляющие способы» укрощения людей?

\- Некоторым нужна крепкая рука, - уклончиво ответил генерал, делая маленький глоток вина, и поглядел на сотрапезника поверх бокала, приподняв бровь. Теперь все его внимание было сосредоточено на еде. Острый нож с легкостью резал нежное мясо, обнажая его сочную, розовую сердцевину. Подцепив кусочек стейка, Сефирот поднес его ко рту и стал медленно пережевывать с видом профессионального сомелье, тестирующего дорогущий сорт Мерло.

\- Вот это, - он указал вилкой на мясо, - само совершенство.

\- Я рад, что хоть что-то в этом ресторане тебя радует, - сказал Генезис, одновременно лаская генерала под столом. Ему не нравилось, что кроме заметно твердеющей плоти под его пальцами, никакого другого отклика на его действия от Сефирота не было. Ему нужно было заставить его как-то отреагировать.

\- Крепкая рука и сильная рука не одно и то же, - проговорил Генезис, принимаясь за свое блюдо. Приходилось признать, что готовили тут отменно. – О, нас надо будет оставить хорошие чаевые. Это действительно превосходно.

Сефирот внутренне усмехнулся последней фразе, «мы», а ведь только генерал будет расплачиваться за их ужин. Внешне он никак не отреагировал, продолжая резать и есть мясо и позволяя гладить и нежить свой пах.

\- Несомненно между ними есть разница, - проговорил он.

Опять никакой реакции. Генезис оскалился. Прошлой ночью мужчина был чрезвычайно отзывчив и страстен, а сегодня опять ушел в свой привычный образ холодного вояки. Он прижал его пах посильнее.

\- Иногда нужно и то, и другое, - сказал генезис, продолжая есть, одновременно все сильнее и сильнее прижимая горячую плоть. – Смотря где происходит действие. Он усилил последнее слово, нажав большим пальцем на яички генерала.

Сефирот ухмыльнулся от такой настойчивости. Действительно, Генезиса трудно «держать в узде», крепкой ли, сильной ли рукой. Но именно здесь крылась загадка их странных отношений с преимуществами…

\- Согласен, - наконец ответил он, скользнув рукой под стол и придержав ногу Генезиса. Если он продолжит в том же духе, то рискует повредить что-то очень важное. Быстрым движением генерал снял носок с нахальной ноги, с удивлением отмечая ее миниатюрность и изящность, расстегнул брюки и положил ступню на свой немаленький эрегированный член.

\- Тем не менее, всегда есть третья возможность, - добавил Сефирот, возвращаясь к трапезе.

Генезис был в восторге от ощущения обнаженной возбужденной плоти под своими пальцами. До этого он дарил такую ласку лишь одному мужчине, и тот кончил слишком быстро. Сефирот был в какой-то степени вызовом, он с трудом добился изменения выражения его лица, но пульсирующий желанием орган говорил сам за себя.

\- Тебе нравится…еда? - спросил рыжеволосый.

\- Не совсем то, что я обычно ем, - ответил Сефирот, пожав плечами. – Но на безрыбье… - Он слегка подался бедрами вверх, поддразнивая Генезиса. Пусть он думает, что ведет эту партию; у Сефирота были свои планы на этот вечер. И пусть иллюзия продлиться чуть подольше…чисто для развлечения.

\- А тебе? – спросил генерал и посмотрел на сотрапезника тяжелым взглядом.

Вот то что нужно было Генезису, реакция. А толчок бедрами заставил его улыбнуться.

\- Мне хочется чего-то большего, - сказал он и прижал твердый член изгибом стопы, так что пальцами коснулся головки. – Если ты понял, о чем я.

\- Чего? Не пойму, - Сефирот состроил непонятливую гримасу. Он то все давно понял, но хотел, чтобы Генезис озвучил свои желания.

Рыжеволосый подавил желание стукнуть его под столом. Этот ублюдок дразнил его и совсем не ценил момент. Он лишь перестал ласкать могучий ствол генерала, но совсем ногу от него не убрал. Генезис решил проверить, как генерал отреагирует на его следующие слова.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня. Здесь. На столе. У нас есть полчаса до того как нам принесут десерты. Спорим, ты не сможешь заставить меня кончить и сам не кончишь за это время. Если сможешь, я оплачу ужин, - сказал он.

Генерал усмехнулся, величественно и немного свысока. Теперь у него будет бесплатная еда и хороший трах; похоже все закончится не так уж плохо.

\- Не надо ввязываться в проигрышные споры, - ответил Сефирот – Но, раз все идет к моей выгоде, почему нет. Снимай брюки, - велел он, невозмутимо заканчивая еду.

Генезис в последний раз приласкал его член и опустил ногу на пол.

До встречи с Сефиротом он не любил быстрый секс. Ему нравилось неторопливо и сладко сводить своих партнеров с ума от страсти. Никогда бы не подумал, что он так полюбит этот скорый и грязный трах, так обожаемый генералом.

Он встал и расстегнул брюки, позволяя им упасть на пол и обнажая свою полностью готовую к подвигам эрекцию.

\- Как ты меня хочешь? - спросил Генезис.

\- Залезай на стол, становись на колени.

Сефирот отодвинул тарелки и бокалы в сторону. Он управиться меньше, чем за полчаса. По всей видимости, рыжеволосый был уже на взводе, а в рукаве у генерала была припрятана пара тузов.

\- На стол? – проговорил Генезис, медленно взбираясь наверх. - На колени? – Он смутился и озадачился. Такая поза не казалась ему удобной.

\- На стол, на колени, - Сефирот умилялся растерянным выражением лица рыжеволосого, нахмурившегося, принимавшего позу напротив генерала и слегка беспомощно смотревшего на него через плечо. Сидящий мужчина не спешил, наслаждаясь видом. Он рассматривал твердый розовый член Генезиса, стоящий между его раздвинутых, молочно-белых бедер.

Сефирот погладил его по ягодицам, раздвинул их и без предупреждения провел языком по сморщенной тугой дырочке.

Генезис с трудом сдержал вскрик, такого он никак не ожидал. Ощущение прикосновений языка Сефирота оглушали. Он опустил плечи на стол и положил голову на руки. Ему пришлось взять в зубы полу пиджака, чтобы заглушить стоны.

Реакция была та, что надо. Они только начали, и губы генерала изогнулись в улыбке, в то время как кончик языка описывал круги по краю маленького отверстия, изредка ныряя в его жаркие глубины. Сефирот знал, что Генезис внутри тесный и горячий, и все же желал удостовериться в этом еще раз. Руки продолжали раздвигать упругие половинки, а язык стал погружаться все глубже и глубже, извиваясь и дразня, вырывая из партнера сладкие, с трудом сдерживаемые стоны.

Генезис подался навстречу жаркому языку. Он пытался максимально открыться и позволить войти в себя глубже. Пришлось взять в рот еще больше ткани, заглушая свои крики.

Не честно, что Сефирот был так хорош во всем!

Рыжеволосый протянул руку и сильно сжал собственный член у основания, боясь кончить только от оральных ласк генерала. Не стоило еще сильнее подпитывать его эго.

\- Ты же не собираешься испортить все веселье ранним оргазмом, ведь так? – проговорил Сефирот, отстраняясь и массируя мокрую от слюны дырочку большим пальцем, а затем погружая его до второй фаланги. Если он продолжит в том же духе, то Генезис кончит прямо так, но тогда он сам не получит удовольствие.

Рыжеволосый сильнее стиснул зубы и резко вздохнул, почувствовав проникновение. Он не мог ответить генералу, иначе он рисковал закричать, а в этом случае все посетители ресторана услышали бы его мольбы.

\- «Это гораздо лучше салатного масла», - подумал Генезис. Он попытался оглянуться на Сефирота, но не смог, ибо этот змий снова стал сладко убивать его своим искусным языком.

Наконец генерал закончил игры и притянул рыжеволосого к себе на колени. У них было еще 20 минут перед тем, как вернется официантка. Он намеревался оставить ей небольшой подарочек.

Зад Генезиса был достаточно скользким и подготовленным, так что Сефирот сразу взял его, и, не церемонясь, глубоко погрузился внутрь. Он подхватил Джена рукой под одно колено и стал двигаться все быстрее и быстрее. До них долетали приглушенные звуки разговоров, смеха других посетителей.

\- Ну как? - прошептал Сефирот на ухо Генезису. - Не хочешь покричать? Давай, чтобы все услышали какая ты шлюшка.

Рыжеволосый не стал поддаваться на провокацию. Ему было легко сдерживать стоны пока в его рту был зажат собственный пиджак.

Генезис собрал все силы, чтобы не вскрикнуть, когда Сефирот резко сдернул его со стола и опустил на свой горячий ствол. Проникновение и сильные толчки в такой позе, где он с трудом мог двигаться самостоятельно, сводили с ума.

Рыжеволосый положил руки на стол, пытаясь удержать равновесие и двигаться, но Сефирот все контролировал сам.

Снова.

Генезис закусил нижнюю губу, подавляя рвущиеся из груди стоны, но не был уверен, что сможет продержаться долго.

\- Интересно, что сказала бы твоя маленькая официантка, если бы увидела тебя сейчас, - прошипел Сефирот, втискиваясь в горячую тесноту и снова и снова попадая по тому самому сладкому местечку внутри. Его рука обхватила член рыжеволосого и начинала ласкать, исторгая из него жемчужные капли. Ему было удивительно хорошо, внизу живота рождались сладкие спазмы, ибо не было ничего на свете лучше, чем быстрый и грязный секс в общественном месте.

Как так получилось, что Сефирот идеально ему подходил? Генезису все труднее было сдерживать стоны, а те, что все же прорывались сквозь стиснутые зубы звучали все громче. Его дыхание стало тяжелым, когда он почувствовал руку на своем члене и выгнулся на коленях любовника.

\- Твою мать, Сефирот, - прошептал он, - сильнее.

Покрасневшее, блестящее от пота лицо Генезиса, его закушенные губы, стиснутые зубы возбуждали неимоверно. Сефирот чувствовал, что тело снова выходит из-под контроля. Эмоции все больше затягивали его в водоворот наслаждения, что дарил ему этот тесный туннель, стискивающий член содрогающимися и дрожащими мышцами. Это озадачивало – он всегда контролировал ситуацию, чтобы не случалось! Что же было особенного в этом рыжеволосом парне, извивающимся от страсти у него на члене.

Генезис старался изо всех сил сдержать подступающий оргазм, но чувствовал, что не в силах противиться его приближению. Сефирот был так искусен, делал все так правильно, и задевал все нужные точки внутри его тела, но надо было удержаться.

Он ощущал скапливающееся в животе напряжение, порождающее нечто, похожее на ток, пробегающее по его позвоночнику. Генезис сжал член генерала внутренними мышцами. Он заставит самодовольного придурка кончить первым. Участившееся дыхание Сефирота было стимулом к таким действиям.

Сефирот слегка переместил его на коленях и это легкое движение поставило крест на всем его самоконтроле. Генезис резким движением заткнул свой рот рукой и попытался не думать о той обалденно сексуальной сцене, что мог бы увидеть неосторожно вошедший в ним посетитель.

Генерал стиснул зубы и зашипел. Он был почти на грани, а извивающийся на коленях рыжеволосый совсем не служил источником спокойствия. Его сильные и резкие движения ритмично подбрасывали Генезиса вверх, от чего генерал наконец не выдержал и кончил, издав громкий животный рык. Пальцы вцепились в бедра рыжеволосого, оставив красные отпечатки, а колени Генезиса стукнулись о стол, так что тарелки и бокалы на столе жалобно звякнули.

Почувствовав разлившееся внутри тепло рыжеволосый кончил сам, в экстазе сбив рукой бокал со стола на пол. Он не услышал звон разбившегося стекла и порадовался. Иначе на звук прибежала бы официантка. Семя Генезиса пролилось на стол, а сам СОЛДЖЕР был счастлив, что Сефирот был гораздо громче, чем он. Несомненно, его рык услышали других кабинетах.

Генезис упал вперед, когда хватка на его бедрах ослабла.

\- Черт побери, Сеф, ты мастер отличного траха, - сказал он, оборачиваясь и глядя на мужчину, все еще находящегося внутри его тела.

Генерал рыкнул и медленно высвободил свой расслабляющийся член. Все пошло не совсем так, как он планировал, но по крайней мере, Генезис теперь будет ходить и чувствовать, как из него вытекает семя. Его взгляд упал на стол, где они устроили королевский кавардак; тарелка Генезиса была забрызгана спермой, а бутылка с вином валялась на полу, который устилали осколки стекла.

\- Я выиграл, - переведя дух сказал Сефирот, отстраняя рыжеволосого, заправил свой член в брюки и провел рукой по слегка растрепавшимся волосам. Если официантка была достаточно опытной, то она подождала бы еще минут пять…

Генезис с трудом пробирался обратно на свое кресло, по пути сражаясь с ненадевающимися брюками. Действительно, генерал выиграл. Надо было придумать другую ставку. Ну почему, все, что он придумывал с Сефиротом, стреляло в результате по нему самому.

\- Это точно, - проворчал он, несколько тяжело усаживаясь в кресло и застегивая брюки.

В этот момент дверь отъехала в сторону.

\- Изви…

Официантка вошла и замерла на середине подготовленной речи. Ее взгляду представилась картина, которую ей не увидеть и за сотню лет. Рыжеволосый господин возился с застежкой брюк, пиджак был изрядно помят, еще она заметила его растрепанные волосы и разрумянившиеся щеки. Костюм генерал был также слегка в беспорядке, но он сидел в кресле в расслабленной позе с широко раздвинутыми ногами. При виде девушки на его губах промелькнула самодовольная усмешка.

Официантка быстро отвела взгляд, почувствовав, как кровь прилила к ее щекам от гнева и смущения. Комната выглядела как поле битвы и была пропитана запахом секса.

\- Простите, - проговорила она, - Вы не могли бы вести себя чуть тише. Посетители жалуются.

\- Жалуются? – повторил Сефирот, покровительственно глядя на девушку. Сучка. – Нам очень жаль. Мы будем вести себя тише.

Она прикусила губу. – Благодарю вас, сэр.

\- Не за что, - отмахнулся от нее Сефирот, улыбаясь. – Можете убрать со стола. Десерт не нужен.

Ну, да, сейчас он вел себя, как полная задница, но отказать себе в таком, пусть несколько жестоком, удовольствии, не мог.

Официантка подошла к столу, почти не глядя собрала тарелки, одна из них носила следы чего-то белого. Холодно взглянув на Генезиса, она произнесла: - Надеюсь, еда вам понравилась?

Тот быстро поправил свою одежду и ответил: - Все было просто великолепно.

Улыбка не сходила с его губ. Сефирот выглядел таким самодовольным, и их застали со спущенными штанами…снова.

\- Принеси счет, пожалуйста, - попросил он, ерзая на месте. Ужасно, что у него не было возможности привести себя в порядок, а костюм был очень дорогим. Химчистка и этот ужин влетит ему в копеечку. Даже пусть это был самый лучший секс в его жизни.

Девушка сухо кивнула и вышла, недовольно сжав губы. За этот бардак она накинет им пару сотен гил к счету! Не удивительно, что хозяин ресторана не любил обслуживать СОЛДЖЕРов, это просто какие-то животные!

\- Похоже, мы ей больше не нравимся, - состроил притворно грустную мину Сефирот, тут же сменившуюся на довольную ухмылку. Он чувствовал себя превосходно и был готов к чему угодно. Может быть позже стоит сходить на тренировку в симулятор, сбросить излишнюю энергию.

Генезис улыбнулся, видя, что Сефирот счастлив. В этом ресторане им больше не добиться хорошего обслуживания. Он поглядел на пустую бутылку вина и нахмурился… Что же, зато секс был умопомрачительным.

\- Я не буду оставлять чаевые, - пробормотал рыжеволосый. Его зад побаливал после вчерашнего приключения и совсем недавних упражнений. Сефирот был слишком велик для таких частых скачек…пока он не привыкнет к нему.

Ему нужен был душ, и он надеялся, что к этому времени Анджил уже организовал ремонт в ванной.

\- Пошли отсюда.

Сефирот встал, закрывая телефон, при помощи которого он только что перевел на счет ресторана внушительную сумму, однако Генезису это было незачем знать. - С меня достаточно этой третьесортной дыры, - хмыкнул он и открыл дверь. – Здесь даже нет стен.

\- А счет? - спросил рыжеволосый, смотря на поднимающегося генерала. Он так и не нашел свой ботинок, который Сефирот куда-то зашвырнул.

Не особо церемонясь генерал схватил его за шиворот и потащил к выходу. Машина ждала их у дверей, и он затолкнул своего спутника внутрь.

Обратную дорогу Генезис почти не запомнил. Все расплывалось и путалось, так как Сефироту был нужен душ. Таким образом вечер закончился тем, что генерал довел его до их с Анджилом квартиры. Он лишь осознал себя у дверей и был благодарен Сефироту за то, что он открыл ему дверь и легонько прижал к себе прежде чем втолкнуть внутрь.

Генезис с широченной улыбкой посмотрел на встретившего его Анджила.

\- А я ботинок потерял!

Но он никогда еще в жизни не был так счастлив, как теперь, лишившись обуви за триста гил.


	12. Глава 12

Зак шел по коридору. Он был в хорошем настроении и собирался потренироваться. Один. Анджил был занят.

Войдя в зал, он услышал тихий вздох и с трудом разглядел кого-то, сидящего в углу, прижав колени к груди.

\- Клауд?...

Юный блондин съежился в маленький страдающий комочек.

\- Не хочу ни с кем говорить, - буркнул он и спрятал лицо в коленях.

\- Ладно, - сказал Зак и сел рядом. Посидел. Поерзал. Почесал локоть. Снова поерзал. Поглядел на Клауда.

\- Ну...это...как дела? - спросил Зак.

\- Да никак.

\- А как тренировки с Генезисом и генералом Сефиротом?

\- Какие тренировки? - Клауд с трудом сдерживал себя, чтобы не закричать. Он пришел сюда, растрепав всем, что два великих СОЛДЖЕРа будут его тренировать, прождал три часа и никто не появился. За исключением рекрутов, пришедших посмотреть на тренировку, и, увидев пустой зал, назвали Клауда пустобрехом.

\- Я что, неправильно их понял? - с отчаяньем в глазах спросил блондин.

\- Нет, все это слышали, - ответил Зак, похлопав Клауда по сгорбленной спине. - Ну, может что-то случилось. Какая-то срочная миссия...Ну, хочешь, я спрошу у Анджила?

\- Нет, не надо. Они не явились.

\- Да ладно тебе. Передоговоришься на другой день. Или давай потренируемся вместе. Наставник меня многому научил.

Клауд вздохнул. - Ты такой счастливый. Как вообще ты получил такого, как Анджил себе в наставники?

\- Ох, это была презабавная история. Я заблудился в коридорах, и он нашел меня в чулане. - Конечно, Зак не стал рассказывать, как ревел в чулане от страха, что его теперь исключат из СОЛДЖЕРов. - И после этого он стал моим наставником.

\- Ты заблудился? И спрятался в чулане? - Клауд не смог сдержать смешка. - Ну тебе просто повезло, что нашел тебя именно Анджил.

\- Да, очень повезло. Он меня учит и показывает всякие секретные приемчики и все такое…, - голос Зака становился все тише и тише.

\- А что Анджил тебе не все показывает? - спросил заинтригованный Клауд.

Зак покраснел, он представил то, что хотел бы, чтобы тот ему показал.

\- Нет, он просто замечательный…, но мне он взаправду очень нравится, но я не уверен, что сам нравлюсь ему, ну, в ЭТОМ смысле…

Глаза Клауда полезли на лоб. Он был уверен, что Зак был по девочкам, по крайней мере, он его видел флиртующим с ними. Хотя, подумав, понял, что Зак флиртовал со всеми.

\- А Анджил знает?

\- Нет, конечно. Ты что, с ума сошел?! Я даже не знаю, гей он или нет. А вдруг он натурал? Как ты это себе представляешь? Я откроюсь ему, а он меня пошлет и откажется быть моим наставником…, - он снова вздохнул. - Ну, а ты? Тебе кто-нибудь нравится?

\- Не важно, - сказал Клауд и опять спрятал лицо в коленях.

\- Очень даже важно! Да я никому не скажу… Что, это генерал, да?

Клауд замотал головой, но его горящее лицо все сказало Заку без слов. Его влечение к Сефироту было очевидно! Он так надеялся на эту тренировку, что он покажет все свои умения и генерал его заметит… Теперь все пошло прахом!

\- Ну, это понятно. Он всем нравится. Но ты же особенный. Тебя сам Сефирот выбрал для совместных тренировок. Давай я схожу к генералу и спрошу о переносе тренировки и, заодно, об Анджиле узнаю что-нибудь? Они, вроде, общаются.

И, хотя Зак помнил наставления учителя не тревожить Сефирота зря, он был уверен, что это экстренный случай.

\- Если бы я был особенным, он бы пришел, - опять завел старую песню Клауд. - А ты уверен, что…сможешь поговорить с генералом?

\- Без проблем! Обещаю. А сейчас давай разомнемся.

Сначала неохотно, но потом с большим энтузиазмом Клауд стал тренироваться с Заком, думая, что тот был прав, горестные мысли ушли и маленький проблеск надежды забрезжил на горизонте.


End file.
